A crime
by Nyedra
Summary: Half year after the death of Nina, there is a new crime and Ed is forced to help to investigate. The victims are children and the murderer is an alchemist so the colonel uses Ed as a bait. No pairings. Only friendship and maybe some parental stuff.
1. A new mission

Note: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Oh and english is not my native language. If I made mistakes please tell me.

So this is the corrigated chapter. And it was revised by Kame-tan. Thank you Kame-tan

A CRIME

_**A new mission**_

Edward Elric was angry. No, as a matter of fact he was furious. The Colonel Bastard wanted to see him. Again! Just after he had arrived from his last mission and given his report. Just before he and Al could go research. That bastard. He absolutely hated him. He stormed in angrily through the office, not noticing Hawkeye's resigned look, Havoc's smile or the grinning Hughes who was searching for something in his pockets. Maybe more photos of his daughter? Hell no! He stormed in, slammed the door and stood before the Colonel Bastard not too politely.

"What do you want?" he said. The man just looked at him smirking.

"Are you here Fullmetal? I can't see you over my paperwork."

Edward's fury reached a boiling point at the teasing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL, THAT YOU ONLY FIND HIM WITH A MICROSCOPE?"

"I never said that, but it's true."

"What did you say? I will…"

"Easy, Fullmetal. I am your superior. I'm very lenient on you, but if you attack me… You know the possible consequences," the man said with a smug look.

"Just shut up, and tell me what you want!"

Mustang's smile grew bigger. "You have a new mission."

"Absolutely no! I just got back! We have some new leads on the Stone; we need to investigate!" Ed shouted.

"You will be able to, but only after the mission. It's really important," Mustang replied. His face became stern and serious. Ed, knowing he lost the battle, sighed. "Fine. What do you want?"

Mustang drew out some papers and gave them to him.

"There is a new criminal in East City."

"Aaaand? I'm not a stupid policeman."

"I know, Fullmetal. But the perpetrator is an alchemist."

Edward eyes grew wide at that. "And why don't you handle it, you lazy bastard?"

"I will, but with you," Mustang said. Ed looked at him perplexed. What kind of crime could need two elite state alchemists?

"Why do you need me, hero of the procrastinators?"

"Because he attacks children."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN CONFUSE HIM WITH A BABY ANT?"

"I never said that," Mustang said, amused, but he quickly wiped the smirk off his face. "He attacks children, tortures them, and after that he kills them."

"How do you know he's an alchemist?" Ed asked, his voice becoming more professional as he read the papers. It seemed to be a serious case.

"From the transmutation circle he left at the scene. He used it to restrain his victims."

"And why is he attacking children? Is he experimenting? Is he trying to make chimeras?" Ed eyes became haunted by the memory of Nina. It was half a year ago, and he still couldn't escape from the nightmares.

"We don't know. Maybe. Or maybe he is just a psycho. The sure thing is that we must stop him."

Ed nodded at this. "And what's my job?"

"Don't you know? The victims are children. You are a child. Are you dumb? Of course you will be our bait."

"What? No fucking way!"

"Don't forget who you are Fullmetal, you are the dog of the military; you received an order. You are entitled to follow it." Mustang said, his voice becoming more intimidating. Ed clenched his fingers angrily and grunted, but he only said:

"I understand."

"Good. So the details. The alchemist has killed four children so far. All of them were between ten and thirteen. All of them were boys. The fist was killed a month ago." Mustang gave him a picture and Ed nearly became sick. On the photo was a dead boy in the middle of a blood puddle. The boy looked to be around the same age as him. He was horribly beaten, his clothes were torn, and Ed could see the edges of an array.

"He was found in an abandoned warehouse a week after his death. He had broken bones, lot of cuts on his body and ten stabs in his stomach. The second victim was found a week later, not long after he died. The murderer left him hanged up on a bridge, after he had been beaten half-dead. He had to leave just before the commotion, but nobody saw him." Ed received another photo. The boy's face was bruised and bloody.

"The third one found a week ago on a dirty street. His fingers and toes were removed and he was left to bleed to death. He was found hours after his death." Ed's stomach jumped angrily at the sight.

"And the last one was found today, at morning, just in front of the base. Somebody threw stones at him until he died, than brought him here just to play with us. Are you okay, Fullmetal?" Ed felt like he needed to puke, but he nodded absentmindedly and stared at the photos.

"He's just a sadist," he muttered. Mustang nodded.

"I agree. And he wanted some excitement, so he provokes us."

"Maybe he was a state alchemist," Ed said.

"We can't exclude the possibility," Mustang said.

"So what's my task? Just roaming on the streets, maybe he will see me, and choose me as his next victim?"

"Something like that. You are in his age preference. And we know that he abducted his victims at night. So you will only have to walk on the streets at night. And we will be watching you closely to capture him. Maybe it will take some time, but we hope that he will walk into the trap. We will also put on an act in case he observes his victims. Hawkeye, you and I move into a similar flat, like the other boys lived. They were all moderately poor. You will bring Black Hayate for a walk every night, and you will go alone. Havoc, Hughes and everybody else will be watching you."

"And if he knows who I am? Or recognizes you?"

"I don't think it will stop him. He will see it as a challenge." Edward wasn't sure about this.

"You're speaking as if you know him."

"I just know enough about psychopaths."

"And Al?"

"He can't participate. He's too conspicuous. You can leave him in the dorms, or he can visit your friends in Resembool. Maybe some break will be good for him." It was true, but Ed didn't want to be separated from his little brother and he was sure that Al also wouldn't like the idea.

"He won't go, if he knows that maybe I am in danger."

"It's your business, but he can't intervene. I won't risk the investigation because you can't cool down your little brother" Ed gulped, but only nodded.

"When will we start the mission?"

"After you say goodbye to Al." He expected this answer and knew that he didn't have a choice, so he only grimaced as he accepted his fate.

"I understand, Colonel Bastard."


	2. Moving

****

Note: Thank you

**Super Saiyan Angel for the first review. I will try.**** Also thank you ****TailsMoon and ****chara-the-fire-lover! You made me very happy. **

**To TailsMoon:**** From the next chapter, I promise. I wrote this halfway when I read your review and I'm awfully busy nowadays so I didn't want to rewrite it. I will someday, because it will be a bit strange this way. But I've already started the next chapter with "" dialogue. It' so hard, I'm so used to the Hungarian dialogue form, with - I have written hundreds of pages that way and I always want to switch****…**

* * *

_Moving_

Roy watched amused as Fullmetal try to convince Al to go and visit the Rockbells and assure him that he would be fine. The brat was angry because he needed to be separated from his little brother. And he also seemed very annoyed because the armor was insistent.

"But, nii san. I want to stay and help you. I never travel without you."

"You can't Al. This time I will work with the Colonel Bastard. You can't help us. So why don't you go and visit Winry? You are always pestering me about you want to see her."

"But not without you, nii san…"

"Al, please, don't make it harder. It won't be a long time. We will talk on telephone. And as soon as we finished the job, I will go for you and we continue our research. And by the way, you don't need to worry. I'm an alchemist. The Colonel Bastard also one and we have a backup from the army. Not that I need anyone" Roy saw that Al wasn't reassured and tried to say something, but Fullmetal asked him again. "Please" at that the armor sighed painfully and nodded. He turned to Roy's direction, like he tried to ask him.

"Fullmetal is right Alphonse. You are far too conspicuous. We will solve the case and you and your brother can go to search for the Stone" Al nodded, but he seemed worried. "Don't be afraid. We will take care of Fullmetal and don't let him lose another limb" he smirked, but the armor only twitched and the Fullmetal midget became very angry.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. Especially not you, you Bastard."

"You are right, Fullmetal. I doubt anybody will recognize you without Al, so nobody will try to kill you this time" his smile grew bigger as watched the usual reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MAGNIFIER?"

"He hasn't said that, nii san" Al sounded exasperated. "Fine I will go to Resembool and wait for you there. Please be careful and don't do anything rush, nii san" Fullmetal nodded, and patted one of the metal limbs "And try to eat healthy, not just sweets."

"Fine" grunted Fullmetal, as Roy watched amused as Al behaved like a mother hen.

"And don't be up too late and…"

"Al, please" Ed looked extremely annoyed. Al stopped speaking and after another sigh he turned around and started to walk away.

"Take care, nii san. Don't forget, that I need you."

"I know, Al" muttered Fullmetal and turned to Roy. "Are you satisfied?" Roy smirked.

"Now let's start it."

* * *

Fullmetal was remained very sullen all day, much to the amusement of Roy and most of the others. His mood became seemingly worse, after Hughes attacked him with baby photos. Roy nearly took pity on him. But only nearly. The scene was just too hilarious to do anything. They moved in a shabby flat with two rooms, one for Fullmetal and one for "his parents". Hawkeye looked murderous, when he told her that they must share the bed, because it would be too suspicious if the supposed parents slept apart. She looked around than pulled out her gun, so Roy didn't have a choice.

"Ok, ok we don't have a window, anyway. Nobody will know if we sleep separately until we stay in this room" the lieutenant nodded satisfied and put away her gun. That woman was really scary. Not that Roy would try anything. He liked his balls at the place they belonged to. And for sure he didn't need another. He left Hawkeye alone to arrange the bed problem and joined Fullmetal at the table. The midget still looked very annoyed as he grimaced when he saw him.

"That woman is crazy" pointed Roy toward their room.

"I like Hawkeye. Especially because she can scare you shitless."

"That's not…"

"Come on, don't deny it" the brat's mood seemed to be improving. Roy huffed and turned away from Fullmetal.

"I'm going and find some _bigger_ company" he smirked at the angry shouting:

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN MISTAKE HIS VOICE WITH THE WHISPER OF AN INSECT?"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Roy looked at Fullmetal scrutinizing. The boy didn't look nervous only furious. Maybe because he needed to change his usual outfit? Poor Fullmetal. Roy hardly suppressed a laugh. Then he became serious again. The mission started, and the brat will be in danger. This wasn't the time to tease him. Black Hayate also seemed a bit moody because he was separated from Hawkeye. Roy only rolled his eyes at the uneasy pair. Brats. So difficult to train them appropriately.

"Yes Colonel Bastard, I am. But why do I need to wear this?" he pointed disgusted at his green sweater.

"Because you are a kid, who walking a dog right now. It's more average than your coat."

"But at least can I wear my gloves?"

"No. No reason to. It's not so cold."

"But my arm…"

"Don't whine Fullmetal. There isn't any unusual about an automail."

"You, bastard."

"Just go, NOW!" Fullmetal gritted his teethes but didn't argue anymore.

"Come doggy" grumbled the brat, than at last he left for a walk.

"Hughes, don't let him out of your sight."

"Don't worry I won't" and his best friend disappeared from their temporary accommodation.

* * *

Roy was impatient. He told Fullmetal to walk for two hours, and then come back. He didn't need him fall asleep on the streets. And that time was enough to make a really big circle and be seen by many people. If he dawdled too long on the streets at night than it would be suspicious. And the brat was away for nearly three hours. Roy was really thinking about suffocating the kid when he arrived. The nerve of him!

"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure he is ok."

"I know. I'm just angry because he failed to comply my orders. Again" he rolled his eyes to show how annoyed he was. Hawkeye didn't respond only continue to cook something, which from the smell of it, had to be inedible. He must ask Havoc to bring him something to eat, if he doesn't want to starve to death. But Havoc was watching the brat at the moment, so he had to wait. Damn kid. Another reason to burn him, if he came back.

* * *

Ed was really tired. So he was angry. But mostly too tired to feel the fury. He tried to get back to their flat, but those damn similar houses hindered him. He could be screaming right now. And he couldn't ask help from his watchers because than he would fuck the whole mission. Damn. The streets were empty, he didn't meet too many people at this time. Nor he saw something suspicious. Was there even any reason to do this?

"Come on Hayate. You are a dog. From which direction have we come? Where is your master?" Black Hayate only looked back at him with puppy eyes. Ed was sure he was doing it on purpose. He was just about to turn in another familiar street, when he heard some noise. He spinned around, ready to attack, but he saw nothing. He was about to went on, but he couldn't drag Black Hayate along. The dog was staring into the distance and suddenly broke free and started to run away. Ed cursed, than followed him.

"Stop! Black Hayate come back!" he lost him for a minute. The street was dark and looked empty. Then he heard a squeak. He ran toward the sound, turned at another corner, afraid what he would find. What if they found the murderer? Or another victim? He felt sick from the thought alone. Finally he spotted some movement, than stopped dead at the sight. He couldn't believe it. It was… it was horrible. Of course he had seen worse before, but this didn't help him at the moment. There it was Black Hayate and he wasn't alone. He was with another dog. Supposedly with a girl and he just jumped on her with passion. Ed cursed again and blushed slightly as caught his leash.

"Come on doggy, it's isn't the appropriate time to play Mustang. Come" so he dragged the desperate dog along to finally get home and go to bed. Hell, he needed it.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the nii san, but I always watch anime with the original voice and English subs. (I really don't like English ****dubs, nor Hungarian by the way. ) And Al is so cute when he says nii san :D And that sounds so meaningful, with different feelings. I always hear the sound when I write down nii san. (Yes I'm perfectly sane, thank you. At least as sane as you;) ) So I can't say just "brother", because I feel like that doesn't give back the special bond between the two. I really can't explain well, can I? ****So sorry for the stammering. Al won't have many appearances by the way.**

**Next chapter on Friday or Saturday with an angry Roy and a long night…**


	3. Sleeping beauties

**Notes: Thank you for the reviews: ****Super Saiyan Angel****, ****AnimexoverCartoons****, ****XxForest-DragonxX**** and ****chara-the-fire-lover****! I love you! :)**

* * *

_Sleeping beaut__ies_

"So Fullmetal care to tell me, where were you for nearly four hours? I said two. Can you count? Or do you know the time?" Edward watched the angry colonel wearily. He didn't feel enough energy in himself to argue with him. Instead, he turned on his heel and silently went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. "Fullmetal, I'm talking to you, or are your ears too small to hear my words?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN THE SOUND WAVES CAN'T HIT HIM?" screamed Ed from the bathroom as tried to get off those horrible clothes.

"Don't think you escaped. You will answer me. Fullmetal, you must act according to my orders. Do you understand?" Edward pretended not to hear him. He just wanted to sleep. Immediately. That bastard, what was his problem? He did nothing wrong, only he was lost a bit. It wasn't his fault, that these houses were so damned similar. And that also wasn't his fault that Black Hayate fell in love and it was hell to drag him back. They could have arrived much sooner if it wasn't for that incident. Of course he wasn't lost his mind to tell that the Colonel Bastard. He would only humor him. He nearly heard him said cynically "What's the problem Fullmetal? Are you too small to handle a little dog?" No way. So he hoped that the colonel just let it drop. His praises seemed to be answered because the man stopped shouting, so he could peacefully washed himself and went to sleep.

"What's the matter Hawkeye?" Roy watched his subordinate suspiciously. Something was off around her.  
"Nothing, sir" she answered quickly and then it hit him: she was smiling. Only for a moment, but it was more than enough. It was scarier than anything she did before.  
"Then what was with that smile?"

"Sorry sir, but you looked like as if you really were his father" At that Roy became speechless and nearly fainted. It was horrible. Was he really sounded like that? No way, he would never…

"You were just like a worrying parent, my friend"

"Hughes! You shouldn't be here. If the murderer sees you, it will ruin the mission"

"Don't worry, Roy. I looked around before I came in. Nobody was watching. Everything is quiet. If he saw Ed, than he isn't interested enough to watch him go home"

"I knew it won't happen for the first time"

"Sure you did" Hughes grinned maniacally. "By the way you haven't seen these new pictures from my precious Elicia. She is like an angel, don't you think?"

"Sir, I'm really tired, I withdraw for today" Hawkeye was fleeing like she was in a mortal danger, and for the first time, Roy could have questioned her loyalty. He turned toward Hughes clearly annoyed.

"Yes she is. That's why you should go home to her. Good night Maes."

"You are right! I'm going now; Gracia must be waiting for my arrival. You should also find a woman and…" Roy raised his right hand threateningly and Hughes got the message and he also left quickly. Roy sighed tiredly and than followed Hawkeye to their room. He hoped she doesn't snore.

* * *

Edward woke up gasping and sweating in the middle of the night, not for the first time in his life, and surely not for the last time. He lay down back to the bed and tried to catch his breath. This time he got a new nightmare. In addition to the dismantled Nina, now he saw the four boys, torn apart, as well. He listened to the silence for some time and tried to clear his mind from the image of blood and body parts. After he couldn't calm down for some time, which felt like hours he sat up sighing, and got up to go to the kitchen. Eating something always calmed down his nerves. The other option was to talk to Al, but now it couldn't be carry out, because his little brother was very far away from him. But the good thing was that he couldn't stop him to sneak out to the kitchen. There he turned on the light, sat down to the table, took an apple and started to nibble it. At the same time he was staring out the window without really seeing anything. It was a really dark night; it was similar to his mood. This damn mission, he absolutely hated it. Sure the boys were older than Nina, but they were far too young to die. And Al was far too young to lose his body. If only he could do something. Anything. He would have done anything to save those boys, to get Al's body back and ensure him a normal life. But he was so powerless, so terribly weak and so fatally stupid. He came back to his senses from his musings, when he heard some movements from his "parents" room. Surely they don't… He blushed just at the thought, but then the door opened and a very tired looking Mustang came out. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were baggy, dark circles were under them and his face looked peaky. He blindly tottered to the tap and filled a glass with water. Then he staggered to the table and flopped down into a chair next to him, and just after that recognized Ed. He blinked stupidly at him for a moment before groaned hoarsely "What are you doing up Fullmetal at the middle of the night? Short stuff like you needs a lot of sleep to grow some"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE ONLY NEEDS A MATCHBOX FOR A BED?" Mustang stared at him taken aback than seemingly woke up.

"Huh?" he said none too intelligently. "You will wake up Hawkeye. Try to be a little bit more mindful" than both of them fall into silence. Neither of them wants to wake up the lieutenant and draw her attention to himself. They listened carefully, but no sound came from the bedroom. After some very long minutes Ed stood up. "Fine, I go back to sleep, good night Colonel Bastard" and he started to the bedroom.

"Edward, have you got a nightmare?" Ed froze in mid-step at the hardly heard question. The Colonel sounded somehow strange. His voice missed the usual smugness. He turned back to his direction and softly asked:

"And you?" he didn't get an answer, and frankly he didn't wait for one, so continued his walk to his bedroom and carefully closed the door. After all he really didn't want to wake up Hawkeye, and absolutely wasn't curious about the tired and irritated lieutenant.

Roy watched as Fullmetal retreated. The boy looked exhausted and somewhat distressed. First he was really surprised that he found the brat in the kitchen at the middle of the night. He always thought that kids liked to sleep until noon. But the boy looked more aware than himself. And he didn't answer to his question. So the great Fullmetal has nightmares, he smirked at the thoughts, that he could tease him with this new information. But then he sighed. No he couldn't because he also didn't answer and the boy knew it for sure, that he also woke up, because some stupid dream. And unfortunately it wasn't some sweet and wet dream, which he wouldn't mind. Luckily the horrors of Ishbal haunted him more and more rarely. But when the images came, he couldn't sleep again that night for sure. Sighed again and drank the water. He overcame the urge to go and buy some very strong alcohol and got rid of the images that way. No he had a mission and he was in a flat with his subordinates. He couldn't be reckless. And Hawkeye would kill him anyway. He stared at the brat's door for sometime and something really bothered him. The boy seemed so calm about this. He didn't even hear him came out or made any noise, although he was a light sleeper. So it was surely wasn't a rare occasion. But considering the circumstances, the past of the Elrics it was hardly surprising that sometimes he had nightmares. Perhaps he saw that night. Roy shivered. He really didn't want to see that. He didn't know what really had happened, when the two boys had tried to retrieve their mother, but it couldn't have been a beauty sight. He had seen the boy afterward, without limbs hardly living. And Fullmetal also had watched as his little brother's body disappeared. For a big brother to last his sibling this way, it had to feel really awful. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He needed to go to bed, or he would be useless at the morning. Although if he kept tossing than he would only wake up Hawkeye. So what should he do? He stood up, carefully walked to Fullmetal' door and eavesdropped for a minute, but didn't hear a thing. Maybe Fullmetal has already fallen back to sleep? No he didn't think so. After a nightmare, people usually can't go back to sleep that easily. So he whispered through the door "Fullmetal?" Silence, then a tired "Yeah?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"I'm trying to, but I can't if you keep pestering me." Fullmetal's voice was very irritated.

"You must! Remember, tomorrow the mission will continue. We must act like a real family and try to get attention on you."

"I know. Now, let me be" it seemed that the brat's patience really came to an end. He was nearly shouting.

"Fine, I just wanted to remind you about the severity of our situation."

"Piss off" it was hardly articulated, so Roy finally decided, that Fullmetal was now really tired and it was time to let him be.

"Fine, but I warned you." He didn't get an answer, so he opened his own door. Hawkeye was deadly quiet, and he was really thankful for that. He lay down and closed his eyes. Now he pushed the images out of his mind, with some Fullmetal teasing, he conceivably could go back to sleep.

* * *

Riza remained silent during the whole display. His superior could really be an asshole if he wanted to. For example he just refused to eat the dinner, which she had made with great efforts. He didn't even try it out! And Fullmetal also could be an irritating brat if he braced himself up to the task. Of course they were terribly wrong when they assumed, that she was sleeping. There was no way that she could sleep peacefully through that ruckus. Maybe she should have pulled out her gun and warned those idiots. But after eavesdropping on them, she couldn't help but smiled a bit. They were just plain stupid. And dauntingly similar. Both of them had a lot of problems and some of those were not as different as they thought. They were just too slow to find out the truth. But she will have a great time until their brains will start working. And there was something else that amused her exceedingly. She would have bet her life on that they won't be able to get up tomorrow. But they didn't have to worry. She had some really good trick for misbehaving dogs. She smiled again. This mission will be really interesting.

**

* * *

**

**I'm not sure when can I update next time, because I have 5 exams next week**** and from now on I MUST learn. But I will try. At worst see you next weekend with some shopping and acting as a child (and not only Edward…:)) and of course Ed will get into some trouble. Until then please tell me what you think about the story.**


	4. Sweetie

**Note: I'm back. I survived this week, so I**** am really lucky. And I finished the fourth chapter. :) Thank you for the nice reviews:**

**Alchemist of Steel- You changed your name? :), **

**wishfulliving89, **

**orangevbnin,**

**Restaurant Style Chips,**

**chara-the-fire-lover – Thank you, I try to keep him in character as much as possible :) ,**

**CheshireCatGrin3421 and**

**PaperBagGhost – Yes the pain of the students. At the times like this I really don't like university :)**

**So I really thank you all, I always become more motivated when I know that you like it.**

* * *

Sweetie

„Wake up, Sir!" Roy nearly fell out from the bed, when Hawkeye shouted right into his ear. It was really long time ago, when he had to wake up for army yell. Yes, some women could scream louder than the biggest general or anybody in the army, but that was really something else. No, maybe not, he woke up for a woman's shouting after all. He sat up tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Hawkeye. Fullmetal?"

"He is already awake, sir" Roy blinked stupidly at that. Aren't brats supposed to sleep more than adults? A coffee landed in his hand and a shirt and trousers next to him.

"Drink that, sir. I'll make the breakfast." Than she left, so Roy could peacefully drank his coffee and changed his outfit. After that he went to the kitchen and sat to the table. Fullmetal was already there reading something, while Hawkeye was preparing something that contained egg. Roy really hoped this time she won't make such a horrible something as yesterday. He didn't think he could survive if he refused to eat again.

"What are you reading shrimp?" Fullmetal nostrils flared dangerously, but he didn't responded. This was strange. The brat has never been the silent type. Roy really started to worry. "Are you ok, Fullmetal?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE CAN'T LIFT A BOOK, BECAUSE IT WOULD SQUEEZE HIM?" Roy sighed relieved, the brat was fine.

"What's now midget? You are not a morning person, are you?" he smirked, Fullmetal groaned angrily, but only turned away from him and continued reading. Meanwhile Hawkeye finished the breakfast and also sat down, gave both of them a plate of something. Roy grimaced at the sight, the lieutenant really couldn't cook. Maybe even himself was better than her. Fullmetal's mouth also twitched, but he had more commonsense than to say something. He pulled out a brave face, like he got ready for a really hard fight then swallowed a forkful. Roy really started to see a brat as a hero. He sighed painfully then followed his suit, but nearly choked at the awful taste.

"So, today we should go around in this district to show Fullmetal as many people as we can. We have to get the murderer's attention."

"Any plan, lieutenant?" Roy tried to swallow the next bit, without chewing, perhaps that way he wouldn't feel the taste. He really hoped so. But it was difficult to swallow this way and the method wasn't really helping.

"I thought we should go shopping" That was it, Roy started to cough, really heavily and felt like he will be suffocated by Hawkeye's awful breakfast. Than he nearly fell forward as something hard hit his back forcefully. He looked at the smug Fullmetal, who decided to pat him with his automail hand.

"Do you want to break my spine, Fullmetal?" he asked dangerously as soon as he stopped coughing.

"No, I just wanted to help you. I wouldn't think that you are such a pansy"

"What did you say, you…"

"Sir, if you don't mind, we should really start. As you didn't protest we will try out my proposition" Hawkeye stood up, and Fullmetal put down his book and followed her. Roy knew, he didn't have a choice. He sighed dramatically and got ready for the new day's challenges.

* * *

Ed really didn't want to go shopping. If he learned something beside Winry, than that was the fact that the shopping was something that only girls can enjoy. Hawkeye didn't seem to be the typical woman, but neither was Winry. And he remembered too well at the disaster that happened when she visited them. He was relieved somewhat when he saw that they arrived to a normal market and not into a gun shop. "Remember, we are a family now" whispered Hawkeye, and they nodded. They just discovered the place for some time, tried to observe everything and everybody and meanwhile tried to act as a family.

"Look, darling! What are you thinking about those tomatoes? I think I will make some spaghetti tonight" Mustang's voice was disgustingly sweet, and Ed had to turn away to avoid seeing his too innocent face. But he had to admit, that he really didn't want Hawkeye to cook again. He strayed a bit further from them to look at the sweets. There were many people around the pavilion and it was hard to thread his way through them. The sweets looked very appetizing. There were cakes, candies, chocolates and other desserts. He went closer to the vendor, to get better look at them. Which one should he choose?

"Hey kid" He turned around at the friendly voice. "Do you like the sweets? I have far better than him, and more less people who hang around, so you can choose more peacefully" The middle-aged man smiled at him encouraging. "I have cakes, lollypops, chocolates and everything you want"

"Fine but I'll tell my parents" He turned to go to them, because he knew that they would kill him, shoot him and burn him if he just disappeared. Those two was bickering over some vegetables and he grimaced at the sight. They really looked like a married couple.

"Oh come on. It will take only a moment. They will just tell you not to buy more sweets." The man was too pushy and he didn't like his smile. Something was off around him. Maybe he should go with him, to investigate. He threw a last glance at the pair, than nodded and followed the creepy guy into his shop. His store was really small, and dusty, but the sweets looked really toothsome. The guy started to show them to him and he started to believe that maybe he was wrong and there wasn't anything wrong about this guy.

"So which one would you like?" Ed looked at them thoughtfully than pointed at one of the cakes.

"And that" pointed at another. "And that" the shopkeeper laughed happily. "You really have a sweet tooth. The ideal customer! Oh and I have something special for the special purchasers. Come" he opened a door. "It's in the store. I didn't have time to bring it into the shop" Edward hesitated than followed him. But he tried to be careful in case it was some kind of trap. He still felt that the man was somehow creepy. They stepped in a small store and the shopkeeper switched on the light and took out a small box. "Look" he gave it to him. Ed started to open it and the man leaned nearer to help him. "Oh you have an automail. What a pity. I will help" he grasped Ed's hand and stroked it gently. Ed tried to pull back from the touch, but the man trapped him with his body and the wall. "You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you" Ed's heart started to beat much faster than before and he thought about whether it is an emergency or not. The Colonel Bastard stated out clearly that he shouldn't use alchemy only if he was in a real peril, because he would endanger the mission. "You are such a cute boy." The man patted his face and Ed decided that it was a real emergency, so tried to pull away his arm to clap, but the man grabbed his real arm stronger. "I told you that you don't need to be afraid, sweetie" Ed chose this moment to kick him to the groin and fled to call in the Colonel. Maybe he didn't need alchemy after all. "You little shit" Maybe he kicked too softly, because the man collected himself fast. He should have used his automail leg. He ran out from the store, than from the shop, tried to find "his parents" but they were nowhere to see. He turned right at the corner, clashed into some by-passers, but he didn't stop. Ed ran forward than turned again. And after some time a hand grabbed him hardly. "I got you, you little thief. Now you will come with me." Thief?? He didn't steal anything. He was just about to continue the fight, when another hand appeared on his shoulder and pulled him away from the shopkeeper.

"Is something wrong, sir?" It was Mustang. His voice was impassive, but definite.

"Mind your own business, the boy stole something."

"Really? I don't see anything with my son, that isn't his"

"Your son?" the man paled considerably "Excuse me then, maybe I confused him with someone else."

"He tried to molest me" Ed added quickly.

"Really?" the Colonel's voice became intimidating really fast.

"He just misunderstood me, sir. I would never…"

"Than let's talk about it. What happened Ed?"

"He touched me, and tried to… I don't know what he tried to do. Maybe he wanted to kill me"

"No I would never" the man sweated heavily as Mustang glared at him, and a crowd started to gather as well. "I just took his arm to help him, because he is disabled. He totally misunderstood…" Ed' anger flared more, He called him cripple?

"I will report it to the police, sir and you will have to explain it to them. Do you remember the shop's name?" Ed nodded. "Perfect, than they will find him" The man gulped. "Come" Ed followed the Colonel, but he was a bit perplexed.

"Why don't we catch him? Maybe he is the murderer" he whispered.

"I don't think so. He is too stupid."

"But he tried to…"

"I heard that. But there are many perverts and pedophiles in Amestris, but not all of them are killers."

"But they are dangerous"

"That's why we will tell the police what happened"

"But if he…"

"We will monitor him for some time, and the police will ask him, but we can't do anything, because then the mission…"

"I understood, but…"

"There are no buts. You were really stupid to stray off like that. And lucky that I found you."

"I can take care of myself"

"Yeah, I saw how great you were"

"I just didn't want to use alchemy, because of the mission"

"Oh, it's an unique occasion, you used your head. But on the other hand you were more moron than ever when you walked into his trap for some sweets"

"You saw when I went with him" It wasn't a question.

"Yes I didn't want to lose sight of you. You tend to cause troubles too eagerly"

"Bastard. And just to let you know, I didn't walk into the trap. I went with him because he was suspicious and I wanted to investigate" Mustang only raised his eyebrow skeptically as they found the lieutenant.

"Ah, darling, I found our really naughty son" Hawkeye looked irritated.

"It's time to go home" she muttered and turned around.

"But daddy, you promised that you will buy me some sweets" whined Edward aloud, and became very satisfied as the Colonel flinched. Revenge was so sweet.

"Don't call me daddy" he whispered angrily.

"But daddy you promised" he shouted more loudly.

"Just go and give him what he wants it will be quicker" grumbled Hawkeye to her superior.

"Why don't just grab him and carry him home"

"It would give us too much attention, and we already have enough. Just go and hurry."

"Daddyyyyy"

"Fine, where are those sweets?" then he whispered into his ears "I will burn you alive later for this Fullmetal" Edward just grinned

"This way, daddy"

* * *

**So ****I still very busy with university and work, so I won't promise something that I might can't keep. At worst next weekend and the mission will go on with some rainy days :) And we all know that someone is useless in rain. :) **


	5. A gift

**Note: ****I really fed up with university right now, but I will survive this. I must. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, they helped me not to sink into depression.**

**So thanks:**

**Alchemist of steel- and of course I don't have any problem with your name. You just confused me for a moment :);**

**major ed groupie- I'm glad to hear that, I'm really trying;**

**wishfulliving89 – I hope you like this as well;**

**TailsMoon- yes, revenge is coming ;) ;**

**orangevbnin**** – You are really lucky. But now I will have some more peaceful days as well. And sorry to make you wait, but I hope you still like this:). **

* * *

_A gift_

„What- is- this?" stormed the very angry Fullmetal into the kitchen, where Roy was just reading a newspaper. At the question he just raised his eyebrows and never looked away from the page he was watching. However it was really difficult, because the temptation to see Fullmetal's face was very high. But he needed to remain cool.

"That Fullmetal is a T-shirt. I thought that you have seen one before."

"I have. But this… this… this is unspeakable, horrible, this… this…

'I think it is cute. Ideal for little children. That's why I bought it."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN BE MISTAKEN WITH A TEDDY BEAR?"

"Come on Fullmetal, you are twelve years old. You should dress like one"

"If it's some kind of joke…" Roy just smirked he was really enjoying himself.

"No it's not. You always wear black and it's so depressing. Children shouldn't wear black"

"I'm not a child, I'm an alchemist. And I also wear red"

"Yes, the color of blood. It's quite disturbing." He added dramatically. Fullmetal was ready to blow up.

"It's none of your business!"

"Yeah, generally it isn't. But now it is, so you will wear that this night. It's an order"

"I won't"

"Are you deaf? I said it was an order. You don't have a choice"

"I won't wear something like _this-_ his voice was so disgusted as if he had hold some shit. "By the way, I can't because it's not just childish, but also girlish"

"Why would it be?"

"Because it's pink and there is a disgusting bear on it"

"That's not pink, but purple, Fullmetal"

"I don't care. I won't wear it!"

"You will because you agreed to be the dog of the army. Now you have to obey me."

"And what would you do if I won't?"

"I thought you care about your brother, Fullmetal"

"You bastard" Roy raised his eyes to look at the brat. His face was full of pure hate. "You are blackmailing me, you son of a …"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence, if I were you, Fullmetal. No, I'm not blackmailing you. We are on a mission, and for the success you have to obey. If you don't, then there has to be some consequences."

"But it doesn't matter what kind of T-shirt I am wearing while I'm sauntering on the pitch black streets… It didn't matter the first time, nor did it matter yesterday, why now?"

"It did matter, that's why you couldn't go in your usual attire"

"But those clothes were normal, but this… this is something from hell"

"Don't be so dramatic, Fullmetal, you protested against those too. You are just so sensitive about your clothes like a woman"

"What did you say? You bastard, I will kill you" Fullmetal really looked ready to jump, when Hawkeye appeared in the kitchen and caught his arm.

"Calm down, Edward" She looked at the T-shirt and raised her eyebrows "When did you buy that, sir?"

"Of course today, while we were shopping, _again_" Today they went to an another district than the previous day. And it was terribly boring.

"After or before you started to flirt with that woman?" Fullmetal was still very irritated, but Roy's smile only grew bigger.

"It depends on which one you are referring"

"You bastard. Now who is endangering the mission? You should act like a husband"

"I do. Come on Fullmetal, you surely wouldn't think that every husband is loyal to his wife? Or at least they don't enjoy speaking with beautiful ladies" Fullmetal looked disgusted and muttered something that really sounded like "bitch". Surely he wouldn't…

"Sir, I agree with Edward on this one. You should be more careful. At least when we are around. It's too suspicious."

"Fine, fine. But Fullmetal will wear that" the brat shook his head exasperatedly.

"Than you will have to bear the consequences"

"Fine, I will wear it, you bastard" and than he stormed out from the kitchen, and even Hawkeye disapproving face wasn't able to spoil the sweet feeling of revenge.

* * *

Fullmetal came back with still sulking face, but he didn't say anything.

"Before you go, we should discuss our tomorrow…"

"Must I go tonight?"

"I thought, we have already agreed on that."

"But it's raining" Roy looked out at the window, to find out that Fullmetal was right.

"And? The dogs need their walk even if it's raining. And you are not Fullsugar, are you?"

"Of course not" he shouted angrily "But it's not too likely that our murderer would come out tonight. So I'll just bring him for a short walk."

"No. We couldn't know that. Maybe it's our chance because the culprit likes rainy days. So you go, it' not an option" The brat this time remained quiet, only looked at him murderous. "Tomorrow, it's Monday.

"You are such a genius" grumbled Fullmetal mockingly, but he didn't bother to answer.

"We must play a real family, in case the culprit is watching us. It's possible that he observed his victims. SO Hawkeye and I will go to work, and you will go to school."

"WHAT?"

"Don't hyperventilate Fullmetal, it's just an act. You will go inside the school, and you can use their library. We notified the school, so the headmaster and the librarian won't ask any question. If it's possible don't draw too much attention on yourself." Fullmetal just groaned, but didn't say anything. "If you understood, then you can go. Your job today is the same." He sat up, looked at him really angry and stormed out of the flat, Black Hayate was in his heels.

* * *

Edward really wanted to kill that bastard. He was a cruel, sadistic and a really stupid man. How could he force something like that on him? That T-shirt was horrible, and girlish, he looked like a moron. And if it wasn't enough that son of a bitch sent him out into the rain. It was cold, and he stormed out so angrily that he forgot to bring a jacket with himself, nor an umbrella. So he shivered hardly, but not that was his biggest problem. On cold and rainy days his automails were really hard on him. Usually they were only itching a bit or more, but if he had to stay out in the cold or in the rain it always became worse. Much more worse. That stupid colonel, how badly he wanted to punch him! And all for nothing! There was no way that any sane person would go out in that weather. Okay, their culprit couldn't be sane, but he had to have more self-preservation than try to find his new victim now. Ed watched numbly as Black Hayate was jumping into the puddles happily.

"At least one of us is enjoying himself" he murmured irritated. He wanted to go home, get a bath and go to bed. And he wanted Al. His stomach grumbled as he thought about his little brother. He had to be strong, for him. They must succeed. Black Hayate suddenly stopped jumping and started to walk. "Hey, where are we going?" Of course he didn't answer, but went into a narrow alley. Ed didn't like that, because there he couldn't be seen by Hughes and Havoc, unless they revealed themselves to anybody, who might be following him. No Black Hayate, we won't go that way, come" But he just dragged Ed further. "I said, stop" Then a boy jumped before him suddenly, and Ed and Black Hayate halted immediately.

"Hello kiddo. Be a good boy, and give me everything you have" Ed turned really fast and just about to start running, when another boy stopped him. And at the same time others came out from nowhere. They looked some years older than him and much taller. Of course they wouldn't be a problem if he could use alchemy. But he knew he couldn't. So the only thing he could do was to fight. But was it a wise decision? He had a mission, and if someone might be watching him than it would be suspicious if he thought too well. And they were really too many attackers. Could he win? "Come on midget. You don't have a choice" Edward spinned around and kicked him really hard with his automail leg. He was really fed up with everybody bossing him around. He picked up some broken thing from the street and threw it at another boy and kicked again and again, shouted loudly and hit everything he could. But it was really a short fight. He didn't have a plan and without alchemy they overwhelmed him. One of them pulled out a knife and he had to surrender when it came too close to his neck. And then they pushed him down and found himself in the mud, they were kicking him where he could and called him names. Then there was a scream and he rose his head to watch as Black Hayate jumped on one of the boys and bit him. He stood up, but couldn't stop them to hit him with a broken bottle. The dog squeaked painfully and felt over when they kicked him. "Let him alone" Ed jumped at the attacker, but they pulled him back, and forced him back into the mud. "Shut up midget!" "WHO ARE YOU..." but the boy slapped him hard "I said shut up! Now take away everything he has, quickly" They scanned his pockets but of course they hadn't find anything but some change. "That's all you got you scum?" the leader looked furious. "This wasn't worth the bother" "Chief, I like his T-shirt" laughed one of them and the others followed him. "Then take it and go" their leader wasn't even smiling. He only looked irritated. Ed of course tried to protest, but than he got some kicks and hits so just let them take that awful piece of cloth. "It's too small for you" giggled one of them. "But it will ideal to my little sister. She is five you know" they laughed hysterically and Ed blushed under the dirt. If only he could use alchemy... They wouldn't have a chance. "Let's go" one of them kicked him last time and then the gang left him there to try and struggle himself up. "Black Hayate?" he muttered weakly "Are you alright?" Of course he didn't get an answer so he dragged himself next to him. The dog was bloody, he was squeaking really heartbreaking, but at least he was alive. "Come on, we must take you to hospital." He carefully lifted him into his arms, at least he was warm and he was very grateful because of it. Ed was really cold, wet and dirty. He ached allover and he really was fed up with the night. "Just hang on and stay with me. I saw a hospital not far away. Geez, I lost my mind, I am talking to a dog" He walked really slowly not to drop poor Hayate and of course because he couldn't go faster. Once this mission was over he will definitely come back for those guy and pay back to them. And get back that stupid T-shirt. There is no way that he would let a little girl wear his clothes regardless of the fact that he will burn that disastrous thing. He just really hoped the soldiers hadn't seen the scene. But if they hadn't, than they will see him with bare torso anyway, with bruises and cuts so he can't say he just threw it out. Shit, it was so embarrassing!

* * *

Roy started to become really annoyed. Where was Fullmetal? He didn't get back for three hours and as Hawkeye pointed out, that stupid kid went without a jacket or umbrella. Not that he cared about the midget's health, but it would put off the mission if he became sick. So he would burn him alive if he did. And he absolutely didn't feel guilty, so Hawkeye vainly looked at him with disapproving eyes. It was the brat's fault because he just couldn't think. The phone suddenly started to ring and he lifted the receiver.

"Hallo, it's Roy Piper talking" it was their alias. It sounded really stupid, but they just couldn't choose a so obvious name as Smith or Small. Not to mention that Fullmetal would have thrown a tantrum if they had chosen the latter.

"Hello sir. You are the father of Edward Piper than?"

"Yes" Surely Fullmetal didn't do something that they both will regret, did he? "I'm doctor Dan Rowan. I'm from the East Angelice Hospital." Roy's brain became numb. At least he didn't get arrested. He wasn't sure it was a good new.

"Is Edward, ok?"

"Yes, don't worry; he didn't have any serious injuries, but some bruises and cuts. But he refused to let us treat him until we heal his dog. I'm not a vet, you know" the doctor sounded amused and Roy relieved. "The dog is also ok, by the way, we bandaged him. But you should come for them. Maybe with some warm clothes."

"Yes, I'm on the way, thank you" then he hung up the phone.

"Sir?"

"He is injured, but nothing serious. And he got Black Hayate into some mess" the lieutenant eyes was flashing really dangerously, but he didn't want to waste time with worrying about that. So he hurried into the brat's room to get some dry clothes. He was a bit surprised by how tidy was the small room. Fullmetal hadn't got anything out aside from a book. He also had put away all the clothes; they were folded neatly in the cupboard, so he found some easily. When he was ready he joined to Hawkeye who got the brat's new, green jacket and his as well and waited for him with an umbrella. He nodded to her and they set out for the hospital.

* * *

"Hello I'm Mrs. Piper. I was informed that my son is here" the receptionist looked at them and then at the papers before her.

"Piper… pipe… you mean the little boy with the dog?"

"Yes!" the woman's face became much friendlier.

"That poor kid, he nearly froze to death. But he only cared about his pet. He was so sweet" Roy nearly started to laugh. Fullmetal and sweet in the same sentence sounded really bizarre. And of course he was worried about Black Hayate. Hawkeye would kill him if the dog got injured because of him. "And he is really stubborn" she giggled and Roy found her cute. And he agreed with her wholeheartedly. "He is on the second floor. Room 11."

"Thank you" the lieutenant shot him a glare, so he swept his forming smile away really quickly. They hurried up the stairs and found the room easily. And there was the brat, in a hospital pajama, Black Hayate was sleeping soundly in the room's another bed. The midget looked a bit battered, but he seemed to be fine.

"What did you do, again? You really can't stay out of trouble, are you?" the brat looked up at his voice and became more cranky than he was.

"It wasn't my fault. It was a gang, they wanted money." he spat curtly.

"Than why didn't give them what you had and you wouldn't have got injured?"  
"Because there weren't any money with me, you bastard"

"Than you should have told them and showed that to them"

"I would have done that, if I had got the chance."

"Of course. You always…"

"We should go, sir…" Hawkeye tried to intervene.

"You shouldn't call me…"

"Don't worry, nobody is around here, Havoc, Fuery and Falman are watching" came another voice.

"Hughes what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how is Ed,and say sorry."

"Yes where the hell were you?" looked Roy angrily at him. "Your job is to watch him"

"Yes we did that. But we lost sight of him when he went in that alley. We waited in case someone following him. When we went after the battle has already started and we didn't know what to do. We could have helped him, but it would have been dangerous to the mission. But those boys didn't want to kill Edward, so it wasn't an emergency. So we waited and fortunately nothing too bad happened."

"You called that not too bad? He could have died. Black Hayate also could have died" he looked at Hawkeye warily. "Do I have to do everything myself? If I've been there than nothing like this had happened"

"I really don't want to say it, but it's raining."

"And, I couldn't have used alchemy anyway."  
"But you are useless when..." he really wanted to punch him hard.

"Shut up Hughes. Those kids lifted the gift I had given to Fullmetal. It's a great offence."

"You lost your mind" murmured the brat perplexed. "I will get that stuff back, as soon as I can use alchemy. And I will burn that in your office." Roy didn't really play attention. He was too busy with Hughes.

"They could have killed the brat and sabotage our mission. You have to be more careful."

"He wasn't really in danger. But I really understand your feeling, Papa Roy" he laughed hysterically and fled before Roy could have burned him alive. That damn man, one day he will kill him. He looked at Hawkeye and nearly started to scream when he saw that the woman was smiling.

**

* * *

**

**See you next week, when Ed will go to school and I think he is the type who really couldn't merge into the crowd.:) **


	6. Pointless

**Note: so here is the new chapter I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**Thank you for the reviews:**

**Alchemist of Steel: I think he will survive it;),**

**wishfulliving89: we agree on that :), **

**brz: he will be able to practice more ;), **

**orangevbnin: because I really think he isn't weak, but of course even the strongest can get into a lot of trouble and sometimes he/she also need some help…,**

**TailsMoon: yes, he has ;)**

**and dear someone:): I'm really glad to hear that. **

**I like reading the reviews very much:) And also big thanks to everybody who add this story to her/his favourites. I think that means that he/she likes it. :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Pointless**_

Roy watched as Fullmetal just stared at his breakfast, as if it had been some kind of monster. Okay it was made by Hawkeye, which wasn't really a good sign, but come on, he have already eaten his share, and wasn't as bad as usually. And they would really be late if that damn brat remained that slow. And then the boy sneezed again. Of course he caught a cold, after the previous night's events. Roy just really hoped, because of the mission, that it wasn't something bad. He would strangle the kid if this mission lasted a minute longer than it was necessary because he became sick. The brat didn't say anything the whole morning, he wasn't even complaining, which was quite unusual. "So Fullmetal tell me the cover story" the boy just rolled his eyes.

"Why should I. You couldn't have forgotten, could you?"

"Of course not. But I want to be sure that you also know it. It was an order" he added as an afterthought. The brat rolled his eyes angrily, his face was bruised and he looked tired.

"Fine, you bastard. My name is Edward Piper and I'm a homeschooled student, who will join the class in the next term, so now I'm preparing for the exam, where they will measure my knowledge" he sounded really uninterested. "I lost my leg and arm in a train accident, and that's why I didn't go to school. My parents have a flower shop." He grimaced "Come on, couldn't you make up a less pitiful story? A flower shop?"

"We won't have a lot of costumers, but we won't be suspicious and can talk with Hughes and the others. They will come and buy some flowers. Just admit it Fullmetal, it's brilliant" the midget just sneezed again and rubbed his battered cheeks. "Only the headmaster and the librarian know the truth and no one else can find out. You understood?

"Yes I'm not imbecile you know."

" You could foul me sometimes" he snorted and continued before the boy could have jumped on him "Then come, It's time to go" Fullmetal stood up with surprisingly much difficulty and limped a bit as followed him and Hawkeye. Roy calmed himself down. The boy didn't have any life threatening injuries, neither a serious one, so he didn't need to worry that it would hinder the mission. "Oh, and Fullmetal! Any more injuries and I will burn you alive, understood?" the brat just sneezed and coughed angrily.

* * *

Edward was really annoyed. That stupid, lazy colonel said that he could work in a library. But the room he was in couldn't be called a real library. It was small, and the books… they were for babies! There wasn't any new information in any of them. And he was bored to death. It didn't help either that the stupid librarian watched him the whole time as if he was some murderer who wanted to kill with the books. Or worse, as if he wanted to destroy her precious books. During the brakes some student came in, but they looked at him warily and stayed as far from him as they could. He really didn't mind, he was never very social with children. But it wouldn't be bad to talk to someone. Ed sighed tiredly and rubbed his aching automail port. That stupid rain still didn't stop and his limbs were worse than before. And he also got some nasty bruises yesterday. His ribs hurt every time he coughed as well. And he coughed a lot; his throat became itchy because of it. He really didn't like being himself at the moment. And there was nothing that could distract him from the pain. He shut the book and stood up. He couldn't sit in the library any longer so he went out to the corridor. There were classes at the time so it was nearly empty. Only a middle-aged man was there who was dragging a huge box of equipments. Ed sat down on a bench and watched the mechanic finally reached his goal, one of the lamps, set up a ladder and started to fix it. The man sensed that someone was watching him and turned around to look at Edward. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Hey kiddo, are you cutting classes?" his voice was harsh, but friendly.

"I'm homeschooled, so I don't go to classes" the man turned back to the lamp.

"I see. Then why are you here?"

"To learn. I will join the others soon." The answer was only some grumbling, than a triumphant "Finally" and the man came down from the ladder and put away his equipments. Edward thought that their conversation was over, so looked away.

"Why do you want to join them?" he turned back to the man surprised. "Isn't it better without school?"

"It wasn't my choice" it was true "And besides, maybe it wouldn't be bad to be normal again." But it was of course impossible. The man looked at him interested.

"You seem to be a clever child" Edward nearly threw a tantrum at the child, but he had to stay calm. It wasn't the time to beat into anyone that he wasn't a child anymore. "Do you want to drink something at the buffet? You must rest a bit while learning" the man smiled for the first time and Edward already started to like him.

"Yes, thank you" so they went together into the school buffet, the mechanic dragged his box with himself. Ed wanted to help him, but the man dismissed him. "Is a tea okay for you?" he nodded "You should try out the lemon tea. It's really very tasty. I invite you for one" Edward started to protest, but in vain. The man came back with two mugs very soon. "And what's your name, kiddo? I'm Charles, by the way."

"I'm Edward." He answered as he was sipping his tea. The man watched his arm curiously.

"That's why you were homeschooled?" Ed nodded, while he tried to look sincere.

"Yes I had a train accident and lost one of my arms and legs."

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to. It was long time ago and now I'm used to the automail" the man nodded and drank his tea silently. He really wasn't the greatest company, when he wanted some distraction. Maybe he should continue reading.

"And are you excited about school? Friends? Homework?" Charles asked jokingly. "I won't deny it, I really hated school when I was around your age." Edward looked at him curiously.

"Really? I don't know. I really don't think that I could be normal with these" he raised his automail. "I don't think that many kids will want to be friends with me, because I'm different" it seemed very true when someone came into the library. Of course he won't have a chance to try out whether he could be normal. But maybe in the future, when Al got back his body…

"Never mind them. I wasn't very popular kid either and I grew up just fine. Kids can be really cruel if they want to, but you just mustn't pay attention to them."

"But that way, wasn't you lonely?" he thought about Al and Winry. They had grown up together and he couldn't imagine his childhood without them.

"Yes I was, but I got used to it. Now I really don't mind."

"And you don't have a friend?" the man looked irritated at that.

"I don't need one" Edward looked at him surprised.

"Nor you have a brother or sister?"

"No, I don't have. Look kid, I need to go now, I have to repair things in other schools as well. I will be here every Monday; we can drink a tea together next time too."

"I would like that. To be honest I'm a bit bored"

"I'm sure you are. I really hated learning too" Edward didn't correct him that his problem wasn't the studying. It would be really nice if he could talk to someone, even if only once a week. Of course it wasn't sure that he will be here till the next week. He hoped he won't. "Goodbye, Edward"

"Goodbye Charles" the man left, but Edward stayed there to finish his tea.

"Would you mind telling me what are you doing out of class, young man?" he turned around at the loud voice. A man came into the buffet. He was surely a teacher by his look and strict face. His glasses were gleaming intimidating and he looked like an aristocrat with his bow tie, suit and fussy face.

"I don't go to classes" he answered stolidly. The man had a high voice that really hurt his ears.

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young man. Of course you will go to classes. Are you a new student, I didn't see you before. What's your name and which class are you in? I will tell the headmaster about your cheek and you will get punishment. We don't tolerate any impudence in this school."

"As I sad before, I don't go to classes, I…" the man moved forward suddenly and grabbed his right ear.

"You will and any other voice and you will really regret it" Ed just glared at him angrily and tried to open his mouth to inform that imbecile about his position. But he only spoke two syllables when the man started to pull his ear harder. "I told you something, young man! Now give me your hand" he looked back at him confused so the man finally let his ear free but he got his flesh arm instead. "Held it before you" Edward really wasn't in a mood for games, but he didn't want more ruckus. Maybe when the man calmed down, he will have the chance to get free. He watched clueless when the man pulled out a ruler with his free arm, never let down his. And when he hit his fingers with it he winced violently and cried out with surprise. "What are you doing, you bastard?" he shouted angrily and the man hit again.

"You are a really misbehaving child, young man, but you will learn your place really soon" and he hit again. Edward was ready to jump on him and beat him into a pulp, when he heard an angry shout and someone shoved the aggressive teacher away.

"What are you doing with the boy?" demanded the man angrily. It was Charles. He looked murderous.

"It's not your business sir. I'm a teacher here. How dare you…?"

"Why did you hit him?" the mechanic looked ready to hit the man again.

"He was impudent and he didn't go to his classes. I must discipline him."

"Did you wait him to explain himself? He is a homeschooled student, of course he don't go to classes." Charles was still furious. "Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yes it wasn't a big deal. I could have handled it alone" the man smiled at him.

"Of course you would. I just forget my jacket here" he pointed at the mentioned item. "Now you should go to the headmaster" Edward nodded and he looked at the teacher who became silent finally even if only temporarily.

"Yes, I would like to hear the truth."  
"That was the truth" Edward spat angrily than he left the buffet. He didn't really mind if the man was following him or not.

* * *

"I must apologize to you Edward. It was my fault because I didn't warn the teachers about you before you arrived. I wanted to do that later. It was the reason for the misunderstanding." Mr. Sheeper said with sincerity at least outwardly. But Ed didn't really like the headmaster. He always spoke with him as if he was a little child, and that was really infuriating.

"I don't care, just tell that asshole to stay away from me." The man flinched at that, but didn't dare to anger him more. He knew the truth about him, so he knew that he didn't have a choice. Ed didn't want to threat him with the colonel but he would if he didn't shut up. He already had a really bad headache and he was ready to burst. The headmaster had to see this, because he wisely nodded finally.

"Yes. Don't worry he won't trouble you more. But are you okay? You look flushed."

"Of course. I'm just really angry about this whole punishing thing. He didn't even listen to me, I tried to explain."

"Yes, well err, Mr. Smalt really a strict teacher, and he didn't like any cheek. I'm really sorry about his actions. I hope he didn't hurt you bad." Edward just sneered at that.  
"He is nothing to really hurt me."

"I see. Than you can go now" Edward nodded and stormed out of the office. Man, he wanted to sleep. Immediately. He was really fed up with this day.

Roy watched Fullmetal thoughtfully. The brat was unusually quiet and looked really tired. Now he coughed besides the sneezing and he really didn't like the sound. Damn Fullmetal to always get into trouble. "Did anything happen, I should know, Fullmetal?" the midget shook his head and then just walked besides him silently. Something was off around the boy, he was sure. Fullmetal was always loud and never would miss a chance to call him bastard.

"So you are so small to stay out of everyone attention" the midget just glared at him really, but didn't answer. And now Roy was sure that they were in big trouble. Fullmetal would never let him alive after this kind of joke. He grabbed the boy's forehead suddenly, but the brat responded really violently and kicked his shin, hard. "Ouch, Fullmetal, I just wanted to make sure you don't have a fever. You are behaving really not like yourself."

"You really out of your mind" the midget snapped furious. "Just let me alone. I'm really not in the mood to play with you" Roy looked at him flabbergasted. Something was really wrong with the kid. Then he calmed himself down. Maybe he was just tired. His past days were long and the brat didn't sleep enough. Maybe he just had to cancel the dog walking today and let him rest. "And why are you here anyway? I'm a bait, am I not? So you should have left me to go home alone."

"Yes you will come home alone next time. Hawkeye just wanted to be sure you find our flat."

"I would find that easily!"

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows skeptically. He nearly saw the smoke coming out from Fullmetal's ears. "And you shouldn't be shouting. Someone could be watching us."

"Nobody is watching us. This whole mission is really pointless and I'm fed up with it. I should do more important things, like get back Al's body…"

"But you will finish this mission because you don't have a choice." The brat just scoffed at him.

"Yes you are really good at blackmailing people, ordering them around and suppress them. You will be a really good Fuhrer." Roy paled at that, this was really the opposite of his goals. How dare the brat…? Never mind, he was just a stupid kid. He didn't need to be concerned with him. The boy was an angry teenager who wanted to end this mission as soon as possible and Roy hoped the same. They had to cooperate even if Fullmetal denied this. He sighed moodily as he was watching the sulking boy. They needed Fullmetal for the success so he didn't really have a choice. He was a dog and the boy was agreed to be one as well. So he really didn't have to feel guilty, did he?

* * *

Once they arrived to the flat Edward rushed into his room. He really didn't want to see anybody at the moment and he was exhausted. He lay down onto the bed and tried to relax. It was hard. His nerves were frayed off because this whole ordeal. He wanted to go searching for the Stone. He wanted Al.

He dozed for a while and he woke up when Hawkeye shook his shoulder. "Edward, it's Alphonse on the phone" he sat up immediately and stormed into the bedroom of the two soldiers. He didn't even look at the Colonel who was sitting in the kitchen reading a book. He shut the door and grabbed the phone. "Al?" he sighed relieved when he heard the answer "Nii san. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. And you? How do you know the number?"

"Hughes san gave me before I left. I'm talking from the station, so I don't know how much time I have. How the mission is going?"

"It's a disaster. Really pointless. I don't think that we can find the culprit like this. This city is too big; the chance that the man just bumped into us is really low. It can go on forever."

"But you didn't' get into any trouble, did you, nii san?" Edward flinched at that, he couldn't tell Al.

"Of course not. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist after all, hahaha."

"Nii san." He heard Al sighed. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just.. " he started to cough violently and couldn't finish the sentence.

"Nii san!" whined Al worriedly.

"I'm okay. I just caught a cold. It's nothing."

"How did you get a cold in this short time, nii san? I told you to wear warm clothes and…" "Al" Edward sighed exasperatedly "I'm okay. I was just out in the rain too long."

"In the rain? But you hate the rain, nii san! Your limbs always…."

"It's not a big deal!"

"So they hurt you badly." said Al in a know-it-all voice. Sometimes he could be really annoying. "Do you have injuries too, nii san?" Ed twitched at that. He really couldn't lie to his brother, so he sighed again and tried to calm down Al.

* * *

Roy watched amused as the brat stormed into the bedroom as if someone was chasing him when he heard that Al was on the phone. He was really fast and obeying if his brother was mentioned. Hawkeye murmured something about going to get some pasta and left him alone with Fullmetal who was still speaking on the phone. He stepped closer to the closed door and tried to hear what the two kids were talking about.

"...out in the rain too long" heard the midget said. He smirked. Al had to be hard on him because he got himself sick. "It's not a big deal!" shouted Fullmetal. He really didn't need to eavesdrop because he spoke so loudly. There was a pause then "Look Al, my job was to go out and I really couldn't say the Colonel Bastard that I don't want to go out because my limbs hurt like bitch when it's raining." Roy became petrified at that. He really hadn't thought about that. Sure the midget asked to let him skip because of the rain, but he didn't say anything about pain. "No he wouldn't understand… No he wouldn't. He really doesn't care… No he doesn't Al, believe me. He just wants the mission to succeed to get promotion." Did Fullmetal really thought about him that badly? Sure, he didn't give him too many reasons to trust him, but he helped him to get into the army. And he risked a lot for that. And he tried to help him many times as much as he could. He always tried to help his subordinates. All of them. And absolutely didn't want to hurt them. "I'm trying Al, but he… he is an asshole all the time. Always tease me, mock me and make fun of me. He never hears me out, or care about what I want. Yesterday I asked him not to send me out, but he only laughed at me and forced me out into the rain. Then after I got into some trouble his biggest problem was some stupid T-shirt!.... No of course it wasn't anything serious. Just some bruises. Don't worry…. She is okay, but she is the worst cook in the city…. I'm serious, Al. You must try out her meals, when you got your body back. It's awful." He heard that Fullmetal snorted in the room. They surely talked about Hawkeye. "And what you and Winry are doing?... Really? That sounds really nice… No it's okay… No, you can't. You must stay there… I will be okay, don't worry… No it's not that bad. Remember, I lived through much more worse before…Sure, don't worry… Al, please… "the kid sounded pleading. "I miss you too… " he nearly didn't hear that part, he had to get closer to the door. "It's fine… Goodbye, Al." Roy jumped from the door fast and sat to the table, took his book into his hands. Fullmetal came out not long after and went into his room without a word. He didn't even look at his way. As soon as the door closed Roy put down the book and grabbed his hair angrily. He was heedless. How could he miss something that important? Of course Fullmetal was grumpy. He was in pain and he made it worse. And he should have known. Roy knew some people with automail and they always complaining about the pain they feel during bad weather. How could he forget it? These kinds of mistakes could cause death and pain. What if the murderer had attacked the boy while he was vulnerable? Then not only the mission would have failed, but they would have also lost a great potential. And he would have caused the death of another boy, he added in his mind sourly. He shook his head. He had to think clearly. What should he do? Fullmetal needed some rest. He was in pain, he was exhausted and sick. The mission could wait one or two days until he get better. He couldn't risk more, if he wanted to solve the case without sacrificing one of his owns. And he really didn't want to. His job was to protect his men. And it didn't matter how small they were. He smirked as he imagined how Fullmetal would react if he had heard that. He would tear him apart, and he would really deserve it.

**

* * *

**

**So**** this became the longest chapter of this story. I didn't want to cut it, because I felt like this whole belongs together. That's why I nearly couldn't finish it this week. To be more precise it took a lot of time to correct this into a form that I wasn't too ashamed to post:) I hope I didn't left too many mistakes in it:) So next week comes the new chappie. See you then:)**


	7. Stubborn

**Note:**** Thank you for the reviews:**

** Alchemist of Steel: You and Roy would understand each other very well ;)**

** Bgranger1990;**

** TailsMoon: okay, I will try to mention her more, but the main characters of this fanfic is Ed and Roy:) But I like her very much too:) ;**

** AnimexoverCartoons;**

** wishfulliving89;**

** Driftwood Dragon; **

** Russletringhamlover: thank you, I**** corrected the mistakes. I'm glad you pointed them out. As I said before, my native language isn't the English and the longest English text I wrote before this was a two pages long English homework about Robinson Crusoe. :) And after the teacher corrected that, it was as red as Edward's coat. :D So it doesn't matter how many times I check, always will be some mistakes, but I try to do as less as I can. **

**So here is the next chappie :) **

* * *

_**Stubborn**_

"What do you mean by he left?" Roy felt like his brain was ready to burst. He only went down to the nearby pizzeria to bring up some dinner and Fullmetal was disappeared from the flat. And Hawkeye looked really calm about it. Roy reminded himself that it was because she didn't hear that conversation between the Elric boys.

"He took Black Hayate for a walk as he was told, sir" Hawkeye seemed to be confused. "Something is wrong, sir?"

"How could he already left? It's too early. When I went down he was sleeping in his bed. I just didn't want to wake him up."

"I don't understand…"

"He is sick as a dog, Hawkeye. You heard him sneeze and cough, didn't you?" she nodded and her face now reflected understanding. He didn't want to tell her what he eavesdropped before. He knew that Fullmetal didn't want them to know about his problems, so Roy will do as if he hadn't heard anything. Maybe someday, he will tell them by choice. He really didn't know why, but he wanted this to happen.

"You wanted him to rest, sir."

"Yes. He could have skipped this night. I should have told you before, but I really thought that I would come back before he woke up."

"Sir, you were away for nearly two hour." He looked at her astonished.

"Really?" she nodded. Okay, maybe he flirted too much with that girl in the pizzeria, or with the lady in the café. Or with the woman he met two streets away. He cleared his throat and changed the topic. "I brought the pizza." Hawkeye looked murderous.

"How bad is his state, sir? Is he in danger?"

"No, I don't think so. I just wanted him to rest to avoid worsening his condition." Hawkeye watched him strictly, and then nodded.

"I'll go down, sir; try to find him and bring him back."

"But the chance to find him in the streets is really low."

"We talked about his route, before he left sir. I asked him every time, in case something happened to him."

"I see. It's not a bad idea." He really felt himself stupid because he didn't think about this. "Then I will go with you." He would go mad if he had to wait here. The woman saluted and they left. Roy really hoped that Fullmetal will be fine. The brat continuously endangered the mission by his stubbornness and he was fed up with it.

* * *

Edward forced himself to follow Black Hayate toward the next street. He was dead on his feet, had a soar throat, a headache and his limbs were hurt like hell. And that stupid rain just didn't stop. He was really tempted to try something with alchemy. Only two things stopped him. First: he was on a mission where he couldn't use alchemy. And the second: there wasn't anything he could do. And to tell the truth only the latter really bothered him. He was terribly cold, shivered like a leaf and soaked to the bones. He wanted warm clothes, a bed, a hot tea and a bed. Black Hayate also looked somewhat depressed, maybe because Ed dragged him away from that poodle before. "Come on, doggie, that girl was extremely ugly. Her hair was awful, and that pink coat…" he shivered dramatically. "You will find a better one, someday, okay? Fine, I really lost my mind I am talking to a dog." He shook his head tiredly and turned at the next corner. The world swayed for a moment before it straightened again. "This damned rain, I hate it. How can it rain so much?" He started to cough after that and he couldn't stop it. He doubled up from the fit and he felt like his lungs were trying to come out too. When he managed to stop he swore tiredly and pulled the dog closer "Let's go back Hayate, I don't give a damn about the bastard's opinion. I had enough. And of course I didn't bring any tissues with me, this is my luck…"

"Edward Piper?" he spinned around at the voice and came face to face with Mr. Smalt and a brown dog. The teacher rushed to him frighteningly fast. "What are you doing out at this time, young man?" Ed just gaped at him for a minute so he went on "Where are your parents? They shouldn't have let you out, young man. Neither the weather nor the time is appropriate. It's raining and you have inadequate attire. And there is a murderer on the lose. Haven't you heard that? He already killed four children; your parents are really irresponsible. No child should be out nowadays after dark." He lowered his voice before continued "The enemy could be there where you would never think. Maybe the culprit smile down on you and he seems to be nice, but he is dangerous. Come with me, young man. We will phone your parents to come for you. You can't walk the streets alone at nights." He grabbed his arm and started to pull him away, but Edward freed his limb and backed away. What should he do? The man looked hysterical and he watched the streets warily. Could he know something? Or could he be the murderer? In that case he should go with him to get evidence. Even if he just had some information that could be useful. "Fine but…"

"Edward?" he turned around and Charles appeared at the corner. Ed became speechless. What the hell was going on? The man eyes grew bigger when he recognized the teacher. He rushed to him and looked really threateningly at the man. "Is everything okay? What are you doing out at this hour?" The two men glared at each other with mutual dislike. "I will accompany you to home."

"No, you don't have to. I can look after myself, thank you."

"Didn't you hear about the murders? They were in every newspaper. You shouldn't…"

"Don't worry about me, I am not the victim type, ha-ha-ha" the man just looked at him strangely and the teacher turned away.

"Just remember what I told you, young man. Be careful!" he threw another look at Charles and he walked away gracefully. His dog followed him obediently.

"That asshole" muttered Charles after Mr. Smalt. "He is a really cruel man. The children at the school always complain about him." Ed eyed him scrutinizing.

"What are you doing here, Charles?" the man turned to him surprised.

"I live here. In the next street. I had to go to the shop for some toilet paper" he lifted the bag to show him. "And you? You really shouldn't be out."

"I'm walking the dog" Edward pointed at Black Hayate. "I also live not far from here."

"I will accompany you. You shouldn't be alone and…"

"Edward!"

"What?" Ed spinned around irritated and the world swayed again, this time more violently. He had to lean against the wall to prevent himself to fall. "Edward!" the worried Hawkeye was beside him in an instant and she nearly knocked Charles over. The Colonel was right on her heels and he grabbed Ed firmly. "Are you okay?" he nodded, but he was too exhausted for any vocal answer.

"Are you the kid parents?" Charles wasn't looked too friendly. "You shouldn't have let him out in this weather. And there are those murders. Your son was in a great danger." The Colonel shot him a glare that spoke volumes about the man's opinion. But Hawkeye just touched the Colonel's shoulder soothingly and smiled at Charles.

"You are right. We didn't want to let Ed out, because of the weather, but he liked Blackie so much that he slipped out with him. We searched for them everywhere." Charles looked at Ed surprised.

"Is it true?" Ed forced a remorseful look on his face.

"Not like that, but something similar."

"Edward, it's…"

"Thank you for your worries, sir, but could you tell me your name and that from where do you know my son?" the Colonel eyed Charles suspiciously.

"Oh, I am just a mechanic. We met today at the school. I was worried because he was alone in the…"

"We already cleared that, didn't we?" the Colonel silenced him abruptly. "We will bring him home, you should go too." And with that he navigated Edward away from the wall and toward their flat.

"Excuse us." Hawkeye muttered apologizing and she joined them.

"Thank you Charles" Edward shouted back, but his voice was hoarse.

"I did nothing kid. Get better soon." And he turned away form them. Ed sighed warily.

"I'm really fed up with this damn rain." And he faltered again and he would have fallen if the Colonel hadn't caught him in time.

"Get yourself together and don't dare you faint on me" the Colonel Bastard hissed angrily, but Edward didn't really hear him. He was too preoccupied with trying to stay on his feet. It will be a really long way to home.

* * *

Roy swore angrily as the brat nearly fell face first into the mud. He barked at the midget to pull himself together, but he continued to lean on him heavily and he had a feeling that if he had released him then he couldn't have stayed on his feet. Roy tried to maneuver Fullmetal to their flat's way, but they proceeded really slowly. "Come on, Fullmetal. This way we will never reach our home." The kid just groaned and grabbed his coat to try to straighten himself, but in vain. He just swayed dangerously and Roy had to held him firmer.

"Maybe it would be faster if you carried him, sir" muttered Hawkeye with an expressionless face.

"Hell, no…" muttered Fullmetal weakly.

"You heard him" answered Roy relieved. If he carried the brat Hughes would never let him forget it.

"But, sir! Edward needs to rest, needs warm clothes and a bed, and this way we won't arrive until morning. But if he is too heavy I will gladly…"

"No way! Fullmetal is so small that I could carry him out of the country and back and I wouldn't even become sweaty." He told her dismissively. The brat groaned furiously.

"WHO ARE YOU…" but he started to cough heavily and leaned against Roy with his whole weight.

"It was enough, I will carry him." Roy decided. He couldn't let this continue. Fullmetal would just have got sicker and the mission was already in risk. But at least he had a suspect now. He really hadn't liked the look on that man's face when they had arrived. He had seemed disappointed. Who knows what he had planned with Fullmetal. He will ask Hughes to watch the man carefully. But now he had to take care of the brat before he would cough his soul out. So he sighed resignedly and bent before the kid. He didn't pay any attention to the midget's objection and grasped him under his knees and back and lifted him. Fullmetal answered with a yelp and then an angry shouting:

"Put me down! Put me down, you Bastard! I said put…" he started coughing again and Roy realized finally that maybe they needed a doctor too.

"Just shut up, Fullmetal. Just concentrate on getting better or I will burn you alive."

"You always say that" Roy stopped abruptly. Was Fullmetal mocking him?

"This time I will fulfill my promise, so just try me…"

"Fine, fine. But you wouldn't do that. Because you need me, don't you?" he looked down at the boy. His lids were closed but there was a soft smile on his face.

"But if you became useless, then I wouldn't need you. So you must get better."  
"Fine I understand. Don't be afraid, I don't die so easily." He giggled a bit and Roy was sure that he had a fever. Who would get agitated about him? Come on, he wasn't some overprotecting female! But Fullmetal wasn't really conscious so he only muttered a

"I know Fullmetal, I know" as an answer.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the flat Fullmetal has been already sleeping. Hawkeye rushed to make the bed and he got the boy's pajama ready.

"Sir we must get him out of his wet clothes." Roy nodded not too gladly. "I don't think Edward would be happy if you did it, sir." He raised his head surprised. "He would feel humiliated."

"And I am sure he would be less happy if you did it. You are a woman and he is a teenager boy."

"I don't think he is interested in me that way, sir." Roy just shook his head amused.

"No I don't think he would think of any woman that way yet. But it would be humiliating to him. I was a teenager boy once and I wouldn't have loved the idea of a woman undressing me while I am unconscious. It would have felt like I had missed my biggest chance in my life."

"You have been always perverted, sir" he just raised his eyebrow. "But Edward isn't like that."

"I think any sane man would think the same. It would hurt his pride if a woman had to help him undress. And it would hurt more that he wasn't aware of that."

"I think that we can hardly call Edward a man." Roy winced at that dramatically.

"Ouch, I think you just hurt his feelings" he grinned. "And you would be surprised by what a teenager boy could think."

"Sir, I think that was enough. If you think that it would be better if you did it, then fine. I leave you alone." She looked very skeptical and annoyed but when he nodded she left without another word. That woman! He wouldn't wish even to his enemies to get undressed by her if they were unconscious. Who knows what could happen? He winced again. Okay maybe he thought too much. And to tell the truth he would gladly rub under Fullmetal's nose that he had to change his attire like he was a baby. His grin became wider. He would never let Fullmetal forget this day.

He finished really fast and as he put the boy into the bed he had to admit that in pajama and sleeping the boy looked much more younger and innocent. His sleeping face was peaceful, without the always apparent angry scowl, his mouth was open and some drool came out of it. It was really disgusting. And he found that more sickening that for a moment he forgot who he was dealing with. He wasn't a cute toddler, for the heaven sake, but the Fullmetal Alchemist. The kid's face looked flushed so he touched it carefully. It was hot.

"Hawkeye, bring some wet towel in. He has a fever." The lieutenant obeyed immediately and came in with a bowl of water and some clothes. She watered them and put the first one on Fullmetal's forehead. The boy winced and tried to pull away.

"It's cold" he muttered half asleep.

"You have a fever Fullmetal because of your foolishness so bear with it." The boy opened his eyes for a moment and shot Roy a glare.

"… not my fault… Bastard…" he mumbled hoarsely.

"Of course not. I was the one who told you to go out without a jacket yesterday and get into a trouble, wasn't I?" Roy said sarcastically. Meanwhile Hawkeye put wet clothes on the kid's wrists as well. The boy didn't complain again just looked really distressed. "Maybe he also needs some painkiller. He must have a terrible headache."

"I don't need it. I am just fine."

"Of course you are Fullmetal. You don't need to play the macho, Al isn't here neither your girlfriend."

"I don't have a girlfriend" he shouted angrily and then started to cough.

"Sir, please don't aggravate his state more. Just get the medicine, Edward; it will help you."

"I don't need one. Al can't take anything. I also don't want. Where is Al?" Roy exchanged a look with Hawkeye. The boy was disorientated, not a good sign.

"He is in Resembool, Fullmetal. You must pull yourself together for him."

"Tell him, I am okay" the boy muttered sleepily, then closed his eyes. Riza set the cloth right on his forehead.

"I think he will need a doctor, sir."

"I agree, now bring him some painkiller."

"But he said…"

"He wasn't aware what was he saying." Hawkeye nodded and brought in the medicine and a glass of water. Roy helped Fullmetal into a sitting position and Hawkeye put the tablet into his mouth and poured some water after it. The boy swallowed automatically and after he started to cough. After he stopped Roy helped him back to the bed and put the wet cloth back.

"Sir, I will stay with him tonight." It wasn't a question and Roy didn't argue. Someone had to watch the kid in case anything happened. And he really didn't want to spend his night next to the sick boy.

"That's why I really dislike kids. They are loud, some liquid always flow from them and they get sick easily and they are so sensible…" Hawkeye looked at him disapprovingly.

"That's not true, sir. Especially it is very far from Fullmetal, and you know it, sir." He looked back at her with an affronted face.

"Are you accusing me of lying, Hawkeye?"

"Of course not, sir. I just pointed out that you aren't honest." Roy rolled his eyes.

"You are really annoying today, Hawkeye." She just smiled at that.

"Go to sleep, sir. Tomorrow you will have to bring Edward to the doctor. And it will be a really back-breaking job, sir."

"I agree with you on that fully, Hawkeye. I am not sure if the flat will remain intact."

"I also pity the doctor, sir."

"And those beautiful nurses. Poor sweeties." Hawkeye just rolled her eyes at that.

"Go to sleep, sir."

* * *

"I won't go." Fullmetal's face was still flushed as he whimpered next morning. "I'm fine, just a little cold, it's nothing."

"Don't be a baby, Fullmetal. We want to bring you to the doctor, not to some butcher."

"But it's not necessary. I am okay. I can go out tonight as well if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be a really good idea. That way I could rid of you forever. What a pity that this would also mean the failure of the mission. Are you daft, Fullmetal? You can't even stand up alone, or change your clothes." He blushed at that, but then he pulled out a really determined face.

"I can, and you will see it." He forced himself up from the bed and put his feet on the floor. His face was painful and desperate.

"Sir, he mustn't…"

"Just let him do what he want, Hawkeye. He isn't a baby anymore." The lieutenant looked at the boy worriedly, but she obeyed. Fullmetal somehow stood up; he was shaking and looked like he could fall any moment. But he staggered to the cupboard and got out some clothes.

"Fullmetal, I must warn you that there is a female in the room." He shot him a glare that told him that the boy didn't care about these kinds of details. He put off his pajama top and with trembling hands put on a black T-shirt. He tried to pull down his trousers, but he stumbled and fell forward. Hawkeye jumped next to him in an instant and helped him up.

"Edward, you are sick. You don't have to prove to anybody. Just let us bring you to a doctor. It would be faster and easier. Come on, let me help you." To the amazement of Roy the kid let her steady him, while he changed his pants. The brat was really out of it. He would be so abashed when he will tell him this episode.

* * *

Doctor Rowan clearly took his time while he examined Fullmetal. The boy was sitting on a hospital bed quietly which was really an unusual scene. He was really passive when they brought him in as well. He didn't even protest about Roy carrying him on the way. Okay, he resisted at first, but after he fell twice and Roy barely caught him the third time he finally gave up. He was such a persistent brat, he had to admit it. And at the hospital he tried to remain awake as hard that it was kind of funny. But now Roy had to force a worried expression on his face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Piper, I am afraid that I have a bad news. We will have to make some other tests, but I am positive that your son had pneumonia. But it's in the inchoative state, so it is easy to cure it. He has to remain for some examination, but after that he can go home, but he will need at least two week rest and take a medicine regularly. Now we will give him an infusion while we are doing the tests."

"No, I don't need an infusion" Fullmetal stated angrily as he suddenly became more aware of his surroundings.

"Edward do you have any pain in your limbs? Many people with automail complain about the artificial limbs hurt them if they are sick."

"It's not that bad" the boy muttered.

"So you are really in pain. You will get some painkiller…"

"I said I don't want. I don't want anything. Just let me be!" the boy shouted and Roy rushed next to him.

"Calm down, Edward. The doctor just wants to help you, let him do his job."

"I said let me be. I don't want an infusion, neither any shot or painkiller or anything."

"Are you afraid of the syringe?" he smirked satisfied and the boy exploded.

"Of course I am not. I would never be scared about something like that. And besides I am afraid of nothing." Roy just raised his eyebrow as Fullmetal flinched at the sight of the infusion that the nurse brought in. He sighed resignedly. He had to calm the boy down because he needed the infusion. Of course later he will tease him forever for this.

"Come on, Edward it is not a big deal, you won't even feel it."

"It's easy for you. It isn't you who they are going to stab."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Fu… Edward. It's just a flea-bite." He looked at Roy angrily but let the nurse do his job. The brat winced as the IV get into his place, but after that he calmed down. "Now accept some painkiller, you won't be a big boy, because you are fool enough to suffer alone." Edward looked at him strangely, and then turned away from him.

"I don't need it, and you can't persuade me."

"You know, you are as stubborn as an ox."

"Let me alone."

"Of course I won't. A father job is to care for his child. Riza, you can go home and rest a bit after the long night, I will stay with Edward."

"Fine. But don't leave him alone" she said strictly and Roy know that if he didn't obey then he would risk to face with her gun.

"I won't." she nodded and patted the boy's head.

"I will come to visit you afternoon. I hope you can come home then" and she left them alone with the doctor and the nurse who apologetically said that she needed some blood. Edward winced but he didn't go ballistic this time and silently let the nurse to prick him.

"So Edward, how is your dog?" asked the doctor while the blood filled the vile. Edward watched it with a terrified face, so Roy made up his mind and sat beside him wasn't caring about Doctor Rowan's disapproving face.

"Don't watch it, Edward" he said to the boy soothingly, but the boy didn't pay any attention to him. Roy put his hand on the kid's shoulder and he finally tore his eyes away from the blood. "You must think about something happy. For example think about… think about Al." Fullmetal winced again, maybe he thought about what would his brother say now, how worried he would become. It was a wrong choice. "Or Winry" this time the boy paled visibly. "Okay, then think about… think about that we will go and buy more sweets after you got better." Fullmetal shot him a really disdainful glare.

"I'm not a baby you know. You can't bribe me with candies."

"Okay then a… err… new book?" Edward face remained angry.

"Just forget it and let me alone" he muttered and looked out of the window. Meanwhile the nurse finally removed the syringe.

"We finished" she said smiling. "It wasn't so bad, was it?" she ruffled the boy's hair playfully and the boy looked murderous.

"Now rest a bit Edward, until we get the results." Said Doctor Rowan and he left with the nurse.

"Now we are alone, you can wipe that worried expression off your face and disappear from my personal space" Roy just smirked at that.

"I see you are better now, you are much livelier. Not long ago you didn't even mind that Hawkeye help you change" the boy blushed and turned away from him toward the wall.

"Let me alone, I am a sick man." Roy chuckled but didn't say anything. "I won't tell Hawkeye if you leave" the boy said softly.

"I won't. You are sick and vulnerable. Just sleep some, Fullmetal. You need to rest" and he pulled the blanket higher. "Do you want me to talk to you until you fall asleep?"

"I'm not a toddler!" he shouted angrily. "I don't need any lullaby!"

"I didn't mean like that. But it would be easier if something distract you from the pain." Fullmetal just humphed at that and tried to get as far away from Roy as he could without falling out from the bad. Roy smirked again, but didn't move from his position.

"Do you want to get some tips on womanizing, Edward?"

"Hell, no! Get away from me!" he shouted angrily.

"Really? But I think you are around the age you have to get the "speech". Do you want it now?" the boy flinched violently and although Roy didn't see his face, he was sure that the boy became crimson.

"No! I want to sleep. I am sick and I need some rest."

"Fine, but I am here if you changed your mind." The boy just groaned as an answer and he became very silent. Roy bent forward to examine him. The boy was already sleeping. "Sweet dreams, Fullmetal" he said as he stood up to reposition himself on a chair. It will be a really long day. A beautiful, blond nurse came in to bring in some tea and she smiled at him brightly. He smiled back and the girl blushed cutely. Okay maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as he thought before.

* * *

**So we are around midway in the story now and I ****would like to thank everybody who still continues to read it. :) See you next week when Ed will be on a sick leave and of course he won't be happy about it. :) **


	8. Useless

**Note: ****Thank you again for the reviews, they are really motivating:)**

**Kame-tan: thank you again;)**

**TailsMoon: of course I won't tell you, you will see :D**

**Alchemist of Steel: as you see Roy doesn't trust him either :)**

**Manga-animelove: I also really find the interactions between the three of them quite fascinating :)**

**orangevbnin: thank you, I try to maintain that, because I find their characters good and interesting as they are :) **

**wishfulliving89: I am really happy about your opinion****, thank you :)**

**russletringhamlover: I ****couldn't find a book with this title:( But even if I had found it by Google I am sure that I couldn't have put my hands on it in Hungary… But good luck with your book. Then I won't share my really pessimistic view on book publishing with you :)**

* * *

_**Useless**_

"You will drink that, Fullmetal. All of it." Roy eyed the brat strictly who looked at the mug of tea with such disgust as if it had been some shit. He glared at Roy angrily but he obeyed and sipped into the liquid. His face showed distaste and after a moment he spat it out onto the floor.

"This is the most awful tea I have ever tasted" he grimaced dramatically. "It's really horrible" he put down the mug on the night stand. "I won't drink it."

"You will. The doctor recommended this because it will help with your fever and pain."

"I don't want it."

"Don't be so childish. Drink it or I will force it down your throat."

"You wouldn't dare…" Roy glared at him threateningly.

"Just try me, Fullmetal. My patience is wearing down."

"Hey, I'm a sick man."

"That's why you will drink that." He stepped closer menacingly and the brat watched him scowling. As he nearly reached the mug, the kid suddenly grabbed it and spilt its whole content on the floor.

"You little…"

"I will make another, sir. And you will drink that Edward" Fullmetal shivered from Hawkeye's tone. Or maybe from the fever? No it had to be Hawkeye's power of persuasion.

"You will obey her, understood?" he didn't answer, but after some minutes when the lieutenant came back the brat drank the tea without a comment, only a grimace signaled his discomfort. "You will be such a hen-pecked husband, Fullmetal."

"What did you say, you bastard?" his face became bright red and his shouting ended up with another coughing fit.

"You are clearly afraid of women…"

"That's not true! I only obeyed her because otherwise she would have forced me. And I can't beat a woman. It wouldn't be… wouldn't be right. You are the one who is afraid of Hawkeye. You admitted it before." Roy looked at the brat murderous as the lieutenant raised her eyebrows.

"You are such a gentleman, Edward" she smiled at the boy. "But of course you could never beat me. I am a soldier, not some defenseless little girl you have to protect" then she turned to Roy with a mocking expression. He showed his back to her and stated annoyed:

"That's hilarious. I have never said such a thing. Now sleep, Fullmetal. You need to rest." The brat just scoffed and turned away.

* * *

Roy leaned closer to the warm body next to him. She was soft and appealing and he threw off the blanket between them. His fingers played with the long and fuzzy hair. His arms hugged her waist and slipped down to the legs. He looked in her beautiful brown eyes and felt her hot breath on his face. She kissed him tenderly and he leaned into it keenly. It was wet and passionate. After they broke apart her tongue started to play on his face, and he touched her face. It was a bit strange but he enjoyed it anyway. He started to undress her, played with her bra, but suddenly she backed away from him. He shivered from the loss of her warmth and touch. He followed her but before he could have hugged her again and imprisoned her body forever with his love, he felt a jump on his chest. He moaned at the sensation, as something heavy and hairy sat on him. "If you want that way baby then I am ready…" he murmured as the tongue licked his face again. He fondled her hair and then her face… Wait… where was her face? He just felt fur everywhere. He opened his eyes and came face to face with… with a monster? He let out a restrained scream and backed away pushing away the body from him and fell out form the bed during the process. He hit his back quite painfully and the body landed on him a second later. In the darkness he didn't see clearly what it was, but it was obviously wasn't a beautiful woman. He was about to get on his gloves which he always kept with himself when somebody switched on the lamp. After a moment blindness he came face to face with Black Hayate. He stared at the dog blankly while he was licking his face to clean.

"Sir?" Hawkeye sounded flabbergasted.

"I'm okay, Hawkeye. But would you mind call him back? It's a bit awkward situation" and he couldn't move as he was pinched between the dog and the floor.

"Of course, sir" she pulled out a gun suddenly and he flinched surprised. But to his relief the dog jumped off him immediately and sat down obediently before the lieutenant. "Good dog, at ease!" the dog lay down and looked at Hawkeye with puppy eyes. Roy finally dragged himself up, back into his bed. He really hoped that Hawkeye will never mention this incident to anyone. It would destroy his reputation. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist was floored by a dog. It sounded really pitiful.

"Fine, lieutenant, I want to sleep now. Please don't let anyone into my bed. You could be an only exception if you were cold or…" the lamp was turned down suddenly.

"I always sleep with my gun under my pillow sir."

"It's dangerous. What if it goes off accidentally? If you were scared at night you could always come and…" he heard the sound of the trigger so he gulped and shut up. He was sure that Hawkeye could shoot him even in the dark. Right now she didn't seem to be in a humorous mood.

"I'm not scared, sir. But I got used to it because of the perverts who wanted to share my bed."

"How many of them were shot down?"

"You would be the eleventh, sir." Roy gulped again audibly. Hawkeye really didn't understand that he was only joking.

"Fine, I think ten is a really good number. Now I need to use the bathroom." So he crawled himself out of the bed, thinking about that he undoubtedly needed a bath after the lot of dog drool, which met with his face. That was the only thing he disliked about the dogs. Their drooling habit was really disgusting.

Roy took a quick shower. He was really tired and wanted to go back to sleep. He wasn't really sure what was real and what was dream during the previous incident so he also washed his teeth for safety's sake and changed his pajama. He came out from the bathroom already half asleep. He went straight forward toward their room and on the way he went past Fullmetal's room and stopped midway during a step. He heard some noise from the brat's room. He hesitated for a moment about what to do. Should he go in and check on the boy? He didn't think that he could be in any kind of danger, but perhaps he was in pain, or he needed something. The damn brat was sick so he depended on them for a while. But on the other hand he was sure that Fullmetal would kill him if he perturbed his sleep. After a moment his curiosity won and he silently opened the door and put on his gloves. He sparked a little fire just to see better. Fullmetal was in his bed, which wasn't a surprise, but he looked really restless as he was tossing in the bed violently. He went closer and so he could hear the boy's mumbling. He murmured "Al" or "Mother" and "No" or "Please" repeatedly with some other incoherent words. His face was flushed and sweaty, he was kicking around himself barely missing Roy's face as he bent over him.

"Fullmetal" he carefully touched his shoulder to avoid alarming him. The boy didn't react in anyway so he grabbed him a bit firmer. "Fullmetal. You are only dreaming." His automail leg got into contact with Roy's ribs and he was pushed against the wall. It was a really hurtful collision, his ribs hurt like a bitch and he was sure that his back became really bruised after the repeated abuse. "Okay, Fullmetal, you went too far. You attacked your superior, so I won't be gentle with you" he hissed angrily and stood up and walked beside the boy again. This time he shook him forcefully and the kid's eyelid opened immediately and filled with blind panic. He sat up and at the same time transformed his automail into a sword. "Actually, you don't want to kill me, right Fullmetal?" he asked in an impassive voice and with an expressionless face. He raised his little flame to help the brat to recognize him easier.

"Just you, Bastard?" the boy muttered then lay back into the bad. He panted heavily as if he had finished some miles of running and he was also coughing harshly.

"Are you okay Fullmetal? You were shouting so loudly that you could have woken up the whole house" fine, it wasn't entirely true but the kid didn't know that. Edward turned away from him and said nothing. "Did you dream about the day you and Al tried to resurrect your mother?" still wasn't any answer. "Not you are the only one who has nightmares Fullmetal. You just mustn't let them bother you." Suddenly the boy turned toward him. His eyes were bright with fever, his hair stuck to his head and he looked much younger than usually.

"Do you also…?" he didn't finished the question but Roy was sure what he wanted to know. In any other cases he was surely hadn't answered to this question, at least he hadn't answered honestly. But the kid was sick; he needed to rest to get better as soon as possible, which was essential for the success of their mission. So if Fullmetal would go back faster to sleep if he became reassured that he wasn't the only person in the world who was haunted by nightmares then he accepted his fate. He had to answer honestly.

"Yes I also have nightmares sometimes, Fullmetal. Even the bests aren't exceptions from every rule. But of course I can handle this problem as a man. If you will grow…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD LOSE HIM IN THE BLANKET?" Roy was taken aback for a moment then he broke into a smile.

"It's not my fault that you are a midget Fullmetal"

"WHO…" he started to cough so Roy intervened soothingly, before the brat could have started to shout again.

"Go to sleep Fullmetal. You need to rest. Do you want a lullaby?" he grinned cruelly.

"Hell, no!"

"Why? I heard that kids need a lullaby after a nightmare."

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! IMMEDIATELY!" he continued coughing and Roy shook his head.

"You shouldn't be shouting and aggravating your state."

"Shut up and disappear!" he sat up and glared at him menacingly.

"Fine, fine, I always notice if I am not wanted. But you should calm down. The stress doesn't help you get better. Think about the mission a bit." He turned away smirking, as Fullmetal's face became murderous. "Sleep well and dream with sexy ladies, Fullmetal." And he left before the retort. After he reached his bed he just collapsed into it and slept the whole night without any dream.

* * *

Ed looked out of his window sleepily. He still felt like crap. His head was pounding, his limbs were aching and he had to cough a lot and that irritated his throat. His chest hurt as well and his arms trembled if he tried to raise them. He felt really exhausted even though he had slept a lot. To make his mood even worse the Colonel Bastard appeared in his room with a grin and a bowl in his hand.

"I have finished your lunch. Look, it's a yummy soup" he baby-talked in a really annoying voice. He really wished to hit him but he felt too tired to raise his arm or even to move an inch.

"I am not a toddler, you know, Bastard. I will knock out your teeth if you continue talking with me this way. You would be much less charming that way." He smirked evilly.

"Ugh" the man flinched at that. "You are surely in a really bad mood. But you should appreciate that I cooked a meal. Me. I have never made a soup before…"

"Thank you, Bastard, but now I am really not hungry. But we could use it as a rat poison it must be really useful."

"You are really a rude brat, Fullmetal. But you don't have a choice. You must eat something, because you didn't consume anything yesterday, neither today. And I don't think that you could digest anything heavy."

"Then order something from a restaurant. I won't eat that" he looked disgusted at the liquid in the bowl. There were some unidentified decomposed things in the seemingly boiled water.

"Remember brat: we are poor. Do you know what that means?" Ed glared at him but the coughing kept him from yelling. "We don't have money to eating out."

"And what about the pizza previously?"

"It was cheaper then a funeral." Ed's mouth twitched but he stopped himself. He couldn't find any of the bastard's comment funny. It would just bust his ego further.

"By the way, where is Hawkeye?" the Colonel just looked at him smirking.

"Naturally she is at work. Somebody must do that as well, don't you think?" Ed rolled his eyes at this. "She is in the flower shop contacting with Hughes and the others. She left me to care for you" he shot him a wicked smile and Ed really didn't like that. "You will eat this."

"No, I prefer the starvation."

"Come on, you even ate Hawkeye's food. This can't be worse, am I right?"

"Yes it could. I won't repeat myself. Have you tasted it?"

"Of course not. I want to survive." Ed glared at the Bastard angrily then suddenly smiled at him sweetly.

"I will eat that, if you had a mouthful of it before my eyes and you could keep it down."

"This is blackmailing! You are such a naughty child."

"No, this is an equivalent exchange. And you also need the nutrients, don't you?" he smirked cruelly and the Bastard looked murderous.

"I have another offer: you eat it and I won't burn you into cinder."

"You wouldn't dare." Edward grinned confidently. "What would you do without me? Remember you need a child now. How could you find another kid who wouldn't run away from your charming personality? Let alone who would willingly face a murderer?" Ed really enjoyed himself as he was teasing the Colonel. The man had bullied him so much that it was high time for revenge. "Now what about my offer?"

"Fine, then starve to death, Fullmetal" and the man stormed out of his room leaving behind a very satisfied Edward.

* * *

Roy watched the kid thoughtfully. He woke up again around ten minutes ago and he looked totally exhausted. But at the same time it seemed that the brat didn't want to go back sleeping. He sat up and tried to move to the most uncomfortable position. Did he have another nightmare? It wouldn't have been really surprising. The kid had a fever and that could do silly things with even the adults. And the boy had already had nightmares before his sickness. Roy knew that somehow he had to distract Fullmetal, if he wanted him to go back sleeping. Rest was important for recovery. And time was essential in their mission. And besides, there could be very few things that were more irritating then a tired brat. But what could he do? What could get the boy's attention and at the same time wore him enough to prevent him dreaming anything? He always got women if he wanted to distract himself or did some work. Fullmetal was too young to do anything with women and besides Hawkeye would kill him if he tainted the boy. So the only choice remained was work. He pulled out the photos which he always kept with himself to remind himself about the goal: to prevent any other murder, to save as many as he could. And of course to get a promotion. He opened the door fully and stepped in the brat's room.

"Hey, Fullmetal" the kid looked at him annoyed. "While you are useless you could look at the photos and watch the array more closely. Maybe we could get know more about the culprit's alchemy." He gave the photos to the boy who glared at him angrily but took them anyway. He waited hesitantly a moment before he looked at them. His face became paler and his arms started to shake. It was really a bad sign. "Are you okay, Fullmetal? You look shaken." The brat didn't answer, only watched the photos warily.

"Is there any bigger photos? I need to look more closely on the arrays."

"Yes I have some and also one or two photos closely from the arrays. I bring them in." he turned around to go for them, but the coughing sound coming from Fullmetal stopped him. "Do you need some water, or tea? Any painkiller?" The coughing turned into a retching sound and Roy spinned around just to look as Fullmetal vomit on the floor. "Ouch, disgusting." The kid wiped his mouth with trembling hand and his eyes reflected great discomfort. He went back beside him and touched his forehead. "Your temperature rose again" he shook his head. "You won't get better until you can rest more. What does keep you from sleeping, Fullmetal?"

"I need to puke."

"It's not a funny joke, Fullmetal" he glared back at the insolent child irritated.

"It's not a…" he started to cough again and Roy jumped away in the last second before he vomited on the floor again.

"Fine, we are going to the bathroom, Fullmetal. You dare to puke on me and I will strangle you. I won't even bother with taking my gloves out" his answer was only some groaning as he helped the boy up to his feet and maneuvered him into the bathroom. The brat immediately bent over the toilet and vomited into it. "Come on, Fullmetal. You didn't even eat this much. What can you still throw up?" the brat hair nearly got into the toilet so he caught it before the brat could have gelled it with some yummy vomit. It was really disgusting. He was happy that he ate before this ordeal. His appetite would have surely disappeared.

"Just shut up, Bastard. I assure you that I don't do this on purpose." Fullmetal looked greenish, his eyes watered from fever and he hunched with defeat. He coughed again and spat some sputum into the toilet and he put his left hand on his chest wincing. His face was sweaty and he took short breaths. His state really didn't seem to have improved a bit, moreover it looked worse.

"Can I get from that disgusting tea again?"

"Are you in great pain?" he couldn't imagine other reason why would Edward willingly drink that tea unless his pain became really unbearable. "I will bring it in and some painkillers too. You look like you really need it" to his surprise the brat didn't protest and he hurried out to boil some water and put the herbs into it. Even in the kitchen he heard the continuation of the wet coughing. He rushed into the bathroom as soon as the tea was ready and gave the mug to the boy. Edward's hands were shaking so much that he splat out a bit before Roy steadied the mug and helped him.

"Will you be able to take down it and the medicine?" he asked a bit concerned. If he would vomit immediately then it wouldn't be in any use.

"As long as you won't show me those pictures again I can" murmured Fullmetal not too coherently. Roy looked back at him surprised. The photos? Of course they were horrible. No one would look at them happily. But Edward became sick because of them? No he was already very sick and surely he couldn't endure as much as usually. "Did you puke because of the blood?" the brat shook his head. "Because of the cruelty? Their injuries?" he denied these again. "Then why? You saw more horrible things in person, Fullmetal."

"I… they remind me of her…" the boy choked as he sipped some tea.

"Who?" looked Roy at him a bit perplexed. The brat looked flustered. Maybe he was delusional?

"Her…Nina… I couldn't save her. I couldn't save a little girl" he turned away from him so he didn't see his face, but now Roy remembered how devastated the kid was after that incident. Of course these children reminded him about that monstrosity. He shouldn't have showed him the photos while he was in such a bad condition. No, maybe he shouldn't have showed him at all.

"Be assured, Fullmetal that I don't want you to vomit on me. So I go and put those photos away. You can take a look at them when you will get better. Now, wash your face. No, you should take a bath. Can you do it yourself, or…" the boy turned back with a dumbfounded face.

"No way in hell!" He shouted. "Get out, immediately!" Roy smirked at him.

"Are you sure? You seem to be really weak, and children shouldn't be ashamed to…" the boy's face was so red that Roy was sure that he could have boiled an egg on it.

"I will vomit on your face if I have to watch it for any minute longer" Roy winced at this.

"Fine, I will let you alone. Just shout if you need something." And he fled before the brat could have kept his promise.

* * *

Roy watched with a smirk the sulking Fullmetal. The brat was really couldn't do anything with his free time. After the first three days when he had a really high fever and wasn't really aware of his surroundings for long periods, the kid became much better and it became more and more difficult to keep him in the bed. For example Roy had to threaten him with chaining him to the bed if he couldn't rest on his free will.

"So remember Fullmetal that if you come out of the bed while we are gone you will regret it. And I will know if you disobeyed." The brat just rolled his eyes and scowled angrily so Roy followed Hawkeye out of the flat smirking.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave him alone, sir?"

"Don't call me that outside the flat, darling" Hawkeye looked back at him dispassionately. "He will be fine. And he wouldn't dare to disobey me." The lieutenant raised her eyebrows at this and she was clearly doubtful. Why did she think that he couldn't discipline a rude brat? "And if he dares to do anything then he will pay for it." His face became evil. He had some really nasty revenge plan on his mind.

* * *

"So Hughes what happened?" asked Roy his friend who looked really aghast. His goofy smile was nowhere to seen and he was serious which was a rare sight. He didn't even show him any picture from his baby girl. The man sighed at the question then brought out some photos.

"We have a new victim." Roy's blood started to boil at this. He grabbed the photos and looked at them. There was a boy on them. Blood was everywhere around him, but at least he didn't seem to be mutilated. "According to the experts he was killed on Monday. He was stabbed and cut 21 times; his main arteries were damaged but none of his organs. He bled to death." Roy felt as if his brain had been beaten with something at this. The murder happened on Monday, when Fullmetal fell out from the mission. When they met with that mechanic… It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Have you found out anything about that Charles, Hughes?" his friend nodded and started to explain.

"Yes. His full name is Charles Patterson. He is thirty-two years old. He worked as a physics teacher until two years ago when he was fired because he hit three of his students." Roy clenched his fingers at this. So the man showed violence against children before. "He was fired but wasn't sentenced into prison, because other children testified that he tried to protect a boy who was abused by his peers. I looked into his profile and he was an outcast as a child and he was in a hospital several times because other children beat him into pulp."

"So it could be a revenge against children who are similar to the ones who embittered his childhood. Falman, make some investigation about the dead boys. Try to find out that whether they were bullies or abused ones."

"Yes, sir." Falman left with a bouquet made by Hawkeye who now also looked thoughtful. Perhaps her thoughts were the same as Roy's. What could have happened if they hadn't run after Fullmetal? Maybe this Charles was the culprit and he would have attacked the brat instead of the dead boy. And then they could have caught him.

"Now Patterson works as a mechanic for three schools and has a little workshop. He lives alone doesn't have a child of his own. Should we interrogate him?"

"No, we shouldn't tell him that we suspect him. Havoc, I want you to follow him everywhere and keep an eye on him. Bring Fuery with you and never lose the sight of him."

"Yes, Colonel" the man said with a cigarette in his mouth. "How is the chief?"

"He is better now. But don't tell him that we have another victim." The blond became perplexed at this.

"You don't want him feet guilty. How thoughtful of you, Roy" Hughes said satisfied.

"It's not that. I just don't want him to do something stupid and dangerous again." Hughes just grinned maniacally and didn't seem to believe Roy's words. Damn that man, he could be really annoying. "Now go, Havoc and give your reports through Hughes." He saluted and left with a rose. He would have looked really romantic if he hadn't been Havoc.

"And me? What should I do until Edward will become better?"

"Try to get more information about the man and about the victims as well and keep your eyes and ears open about anything that could be useful."

"Of course, Roy. I will come tomorrow too." Suddenly he broke into a great smile "Have I show you the newest photo of my little angel?" Roy just groaned, turned away from him and asked Hawkeye to show him how to make a bouquet.

* * *

**So now I have a bad news to you. Next week it won't be a new chapter. ****I have some problems with my computer, so it will go to a service next week. That's why I won't be able to write anything. It will be horrible for me... But in the next chappie Ed will recover and return into action so we can look forward to it :) **


	9. Trust

**Note: **

**Hello, I am back! Sorry for the long break. I didn't have a computer in the past weeks. I had to buy a new CPU and first I needed money for that:S But at least this is a really long chapter. I hope you will like it.**

**Thank you for your patience and for the reviews:**

**Wishfulliving89: I love the „like always" part:D**

**Amiegirl17**

**Orangevbnin: luck wasn't with me nowadays but I hope that better days are coming:)**

**Manga-animelove: yes I am such a sadist, I like torturing him:)**

**Alchemist of Steel: Sorry, sorry**

**TailsMoon: I wrote this long-long chapter in record time, after I finally could use my computer, so I tried, really…**

**TheParadoxGlitch**

**Dreamweaver56**

**Russletringhamlover: oh, now I understand:) Then good luck with the writing and the most important part: enjoy yourself;)**

* * *

_**Trust**_

„Are you sure you are well enough to go, Fullmetal?" Edward just groaned at the question which was asked from him for the fourth time since he had stated that he would continue the mission. "You are still coughing a lot." The Colonel was exceptionally annoying today.

"But I don't have a fever. And you were the one who said that Charles could be the culprit so I have to try and get closer to him." He still wasn't sure that the theory of his superior was right about the mechanic. Okay, he also found him somewhat strange, but to imagine him killing children seemed a bit of exaggeration.

"You still don't agree with me" the Colonel watched him with a confident smile.

"No, I think that we missed something. Why would he have held onto the schools if he hates children? He could just work in his workshop." The Colonel just shrugged.

"Maybe to pick his victims."

"He has been working there much longer than the murders began."

"Maybe he snapped for some reason. You said yourself that he is very antisocial. He was bullied as a child. Maybe he saw as his first victim was hurting someone, he got angry and attacked him. And after that he couldn't stop. Murder also can be addictive." Ed was still skeptical.

"I find this theory really weak. And I spoke with him and he didn't seem the lunatic type." The Colonel shook his head.

"Sometimes you can't recognize the symptoms. He was strange you admitted that. And you were suspicious enough to ask him what he was doing on the streets. So why are you hesitating now? I didn't even ask you to kill or arrest him only to watch him and try to get know him more." Ed nodded defeated. It was true and it was really pointless arguing about this. "So go to him and speak with him. Try to ask him more about that teacher." Ed raised his eyebrows.

"Now Smalt also became a suspect?" the Colonel just smirked.

"We can trust no one. And besides we should know why Patterson is so hostile against him. Then try to get know why is he working in schools besides the workshop. Make him talk about his childhood. And watch his reactions closely, they could be the indicator whether he is the culprit or not." Ed nodded. It didn't sound too easy but maybe the job wasn't insolvable. "Keep your eyes open, be careful and don't do anything rush. And try not to reveal yourself or blow up the school." Edward groaned angrily at the remark. "And if you feel yourself sick then call us in the shop and we will go for you. Understood? You didn't rest even for a whole week; you shouldn't strain yourself too much.

"I am fine, and we don't have a choice. He said he is in the school every Monday. And if he was the culprit we mustn't wait for another week before we made a move." The Colonel just nodded, but seemed a bit… worried? What an unbelievable thought. The man would surely laugh his head off if he told him this theory. Roy Mustang didn't worry about anybody and only cared about his promotion. But he wasn't convinced about this. He felt sometimes as if there was something else about the man behind his smirking, egoist and pushy mask. He brushed the thought aside, he didn't have time to be sentimental or to try and solve the mystery of the Colonel's personality.

* * *

"Oh Edward! It's nice to see you are okay now. Last time you looked really sick." Charles voice was much more friendlier than the last time.

"Yeah I caught a bad cold, but now I am fine."

"That's good. Want to join me for another tea? The hot tea with honey is the best medicine against cold." The man smiled at him, which changed his whole face, like he was an entirely another person.

"Of course, gladly. But you will be the one who pay for it" the man chuckled then they started for the buffet.

"And did you get into trouble with your parents?" Ed looked at him confused.

"Huh?" the man continued smiling.

"Because you went out against their will. Out into the rain, into the dark and with a cold."

"Hmm, yes, they were angry. But I think they were more worried" Ed remembered that his mother always acted that way so he hoped it was the normal reaction. Meanwhile they arrived into the buffet and got their drinks.

"Yes, this is understandable. By the way, your adventure could have ended far more worse. Did you hear that a boy around your age was killed that day?" Edward spat out the tea he just sipped and started to cough violently.

"Wha…cough…aaat?" he asked. That bastard never told him. How could he keep silent about such an important information? That bastard, he will kill him! How dared he…?

"You didn't hear? Maybe your parents didn't want you to know. You were in a great danger. I heard that the boy was killed not too far from where you live." Maybe he should have been the victim? Maybe Charles wanted to kill him right before the Colonel and the Lieutenant arrived? And maybe in his anger he killed someone else? Or what if the culprit wasn't Charles? They could have caught him. If he hadn't become sick…

"Maybe we saw the culprit…" his voice trembled a bit. He had to get information somehow. "Did you see someone? I don't remember…"

"It's not surprising. You were sick. Unfortunately I didn't see anything either. But I am glad it wasn't you." Ed didn't know if he was really honest. Was it an act? Was Charles really a murderer?

"But… but we saw Mr. Smalt. I remember him and that you saved me again from him. That man is a psycho. Don't you think…"

"Nobody has seen Mr. Smalt since last Monday" Charles cut in. "The headmaster said that he phoned him and took a holiday." Ed looked at him astonished.

"What? And how do you know this?" Charles looked at him strangely for a minute. Maybe he didn't understand why he asked this. Then he smiled a bit.

"You know, I used to work as a teacher. A physics teacher." Ed faked a surprised expression and the man seemed to believe it so he continued "Mr. Smalt is a physics teacher also. When he went on vacation the headmaster called me to ask if I could substitute for him for a while. I worked here as a teacher so Mr. Sheeper knows me." This was a new information to Ed. The Colonel Bastard never mentioned this detail. But he neither mentioned many other things.

"Really? So will you stay as a teacher? Because if you will then you will also be my teacher."

"I think it partly depend on Mr. Smalt. And I am not sure if I am really wanted here."

"Why wouldn't you? I kinda like you" Of course he knew the answer well, but he wanted to know if he were about to admit it. The man watched Ed scrutinizing for a minute then he smiled again.

"You know, I kinda like you too. You are an interesting kid. You seem to be intelligent, talkative, curious and a bit shy. That's why I will tell you if I will really be your teacher." Ed nodded a bit disappointed. The man wasn't a really talkative person but it wasn't a crime. "And if you need any help just tell me. About anything. If you don't understand something" Ed shot him an affronted look and Charles smile grew wider before he became serious. "Or with the other children. I can help you. Don't let them torture you" Ed nodded then after he hesitated visibly for a moment he asked the man.

"Were you… were you bullied in the school?" the man face became really dark. "Because you talk like that… and I know… I have some experience about that as well." Here he was, he was lying to a really kind man. It felt horrible. But the reaction was instant. The man face became softer and his eyes warmer.

"I thought so. But don't let them or their memories bother you. Children don't bear with difference because their parents taught them that anything that's not fit in the pattern is evil. And you are clearly different." Ed raised his arm sadly. "Not just because of your automail. That is the most obvious sign, but not the only one. Your eyes tell them that you are not like them. I saw it for the first time we met…" okay the man was creepy. But he was a nice man. Ed really didn't believe that this honest and friendly man could murder child after child. "But if anybody here hurt you, please tell me. I can help you. Even if they only hurt you with words, okay?" Ed nodded with a pensive face.

"But what could you do? Not that you could hit them or punish them effectively. And if I became a squealer my situation would become worse." Ed tried to get something compromising and he felt himself horrible for it. He really hoped that Charles would answer something harmless.

"There are methods to deal with this kind of worms I assure you. And I a have a great experience in those" okay, this didn't sound too innocent. He forced a smile on his face.

"Thank you Charles. If I can't deal with them I will tell you." Charles just shook his head amused.

"You don't plan to, do you? You don't have to play the lone wolf, kid. I can help you. But now I have some work here and I have to hurry because soon I will have a class with some annoying little brats. Be good Edward!" and he stood up to leave.

"You didn't answer to my question about Mr. Smalt. He was near the crime scene, what if he…?"

"Don't think about this. I will do some investigate about Smalt. You just concentrate on getting better and learning. And try to stay out of trouble." Charles cut in and this didn't satisfied Edward.

"But…"

"There isn't any buts. You are not a police officer, Ed. It's not your job" And he left without glancing back and Edward became really annoyed. He didn't accomplish anything. The bastard won't be glad. But at least now he knew about the new victim. And they knew about the disappearance of Mr. Smalt. It wasn't a coincidence, Ed was sure. The words which the man told him when they met were repeating themselves in his mind again and again. They sounded as if he tried to warn him about someone. Or did he just try to get his trust? The time will surely tell but now he was really hungry.

* * *

"Nii san!" Ed smiled as he heard the voice of Al through the telephone. He missed him very much. He really hoped that the mission will end soon.

"Hello, Al. How are you? Hasn't Winry already killed you?"

"Of course not. Only you can enrage her all the time, nii san. But how are you? Are you better?" Ed sighed warily. Now came the hard part.

"Of course Al. As I said before it was only a little cold. Nothing dangerous. I recovered really soon. I rested a bit and now I am as good as new."

"But nii san, you only rest if you are dying! It was that serious? You should have told me" Al cried with panic. "Are you better now? Can I visit you?"

"Al, I am okay. I weren't dying. It was nothing serious but the Bastard forced me to stay in bed. He is really paranoid and lunatic. He tried to poison me."  
"Whaaat? Nii san, the Colonel would never do something like that."

"Yes he would. And he threatened me many times and he was a total jerk."

"Nii san, I don't think that the Colonel is like that. He forced you into bed. Maybe he was worried. You tend to overdo yourself. Maybe he didn't want you to kill yourself." Edward humphed angrily.

"Of course, because it would have meant a lot of paper work."

"Nii san!" Al sounded exasperated. "What did he do precisely?"

"I said before: he forced me into bed, threatened me to chain me to the bedpost, tried to poison me etc. He was an utterly bastard."

"Did he leave you alone?"

"Not for a moment. He went on my nerves. Sometimes I really wanted to punch him. Okay I always wanted to punch him." Al sighed as if he was a mother of a really dump kid.

"Nii san, he was worried and tried to help you. It isn't a good idea to leave a sick person alone. Lot of things could happen." Ed rolled his eyes.

"For example to bore himself to death…"

"Nii san… Did he send you out into the rain again?"

"No. I went out that night, but he and Hawkeye came for me and carried me home like a baby and he didn't pay attention to my protests. I could have walked home alone. He is such a jerk. And then they seduced me. That bastard then kidnapped me and brought me into a hospital." Ed listed enraged the insults against him.

"Nii san. I know when you are lying even through phone. You were really sick and you needed their help, didn't you?" Ed sighed but didn't answer. "And you know that he helped you, right?" another even bigger sigh. "Deep inside you, you are thankful to him, right?"

"LIKE HELL! NO WAY!" Ed shouted furious. "I have never asked him to help me, I don't need his help. I can manage without him just fine. I don't need anybody except you Al."

"Nii san" Al said softly. "You know that you are my only family, right? And I am your only family as well. But this doesn't mean that you can't accept help from anybody else." Ed just humphed denying.

"He is just a bastard, and he only cares about the mission and his promotion." Al sighed again.

"That's not true. If he had only cared about that then he could have sent you out, or have left you alone in the bed all day and gone out to have some fun"

"He found enjoyment in torturing me." Al didn't answer to this.

"Nii san, please try to be a bit more friendly toward him. You are partners right now. You need each other for success. If you disobey him just to annoy him…"

"I am not that irresponsible. Children could die because of my mistakes." he continued muttering. "Al, I have already made a fatal mistake." He had to tell someone, and he knew that Al will understand. "I went out in the rain in anger without thinking. I didn't bring an umbrella or a jacket with me. And that's why I became sick. And that's why… that's why another boy was killed" he ended brokenly. He couldn't cry, he couldn't… that bastard would never let him live it down. But this thought never left him since he had heard from Charles about the new victim. If he hadn't been so thoughtless and he hadn't become sick then he could have been the target. And they could have caught the culprit. Maybe Charles was really the murderer or maybe not, but this statement was true either way.

"Nii san there isn't anything on the world that's called if and you know this. You just torture yourself with this kind of thinking. You couldn't know what could have happened. Just focus on the prevention of another case."

"Yes you are true Al, but… but I feel myself horrible." He mumbled honestly. He couldn't lie to Al. He never could.

"Just make up you mistake and catch the murderer. Remember: we need to see the future, not the past. We have to go forward and get back our body and you need to go forward to save others." Ed gulped painfully and nodded. He knew that Al understood him even though the phone. "What did the Colonel say about this?" Ed's guilt vanished in a moment and he felt a great anger instead.

"That Bastard didn't tell me! He tried to keep this secret. I have the right to know. I am also part of this mission he can't keep information back! How could I trust him this way? How could I know that he didn't have another important secret?" he felt disappointed about the man's action. Somehow he felt in the past week as if the Colonel had handled him more like a partner instead of a dog. And now he had to face with the truth. He still didn't deserve to know anything according to the Colonel's opinion.

"Maybe he wanted to avoid the situation you are in right now" Al said wisely.

"What?" Ed didn't understand what he was talking about. What kind of situation was he in?

"You feel yourself guilty and distracted. Maybe he didn't want this."

"So you presume that he is a human" he grunted annoyed.

"Nii san!" Al sounded really disappointed.

"Fine, he must be one, because he has all the organs. At least I think he has."

"Nii san!" Ed smiled deviously. Al was far too kind and he was easy to be teased.

"Now I have to go, Al. I have to talk about the today's development with the Bastard. I am really surprised that he is this patient and hasn't kicked in the door yet."

"Nii san!" Al sounded really exasperated. "Please don't kill him. They would imprison you if you did and I would be alone."

"Fine" Ed rolled his eyes. "Maybe I will just punch him" he imagined the Colonel's black eye and he felt himself much better.

"Nii san! You can't do that either. He is your superior." Ed groaned.

"Fine I won't lay a finger on him. Maybe just a toe. An automail toe." He smiled evilly but Al of course couldn't see that.

"Nii san, please be a bit more serious."

"Fine. But now I really have to go. Bye, Al" the Bastard just knocked on the door impatiently.

"Good bye Nii san!" he put down the phone as the Colonel came in.

"I am really happy that finally you could finish your babbling. Now, care to give me your report, Fullmetal?" Ed's anger reached a new level at the mocking voice.

"How could you… how could you keep back such information from me?" he shouted as a madmen. Even the Colonel jumped a bit at the sudden loud sound.

"What are…"

"Don't you dare to pretend you don't know what am I talking about! The new murder. How could you… how could you…"

"I just didn't want you to do something stupid, Fullmetal" the Colonel explained patiently. Ed watched him carefully. His smirk vanished as if it was never there. Was he mocking him? Or did he really think he was that reckless and childish? He turned away from him.

"You don't trust me" he didn't really asked instead he stated matter of factly. It was hard to admit, but he had to face the truth. And he couldn't help it even if he threw a tantrum. Besides he have already caused enough problem so he couldn't really blame the Colonel. "I talked with Charles. He said that nobody has seen Mr. Smalt since the last murder. He went on a vacation. He told me that he is the one who substitutes him. He also promised to investigate about Mr. Smalt. He seemed innocent to me in this. He also asked me to turn to him if anybody would bully me. He said he has a great experience in handling this kind of situations, but he didn't elaborate it more. I think he is creepy and strange but I still don't think that he is the murderer. Now, do you also want a written report?" He still didn't turn back to the man and he didn't even plan to. He was sure he would start shouting again if he had to look at his smirking face.

"Yes. I want a detailed report with everything he said." Ed stood up and walked out from the room.

"I am going into my room and write it" he shut up the door quite loudly and rushed into his bedroom without a glance at Hawkeye. He just wanted to sleep immediately. He was quite fed up with the day.

* * *

Roy watched numbed as Fullmetal left with such a disappointed expression that he have never seen on the boy's face before. He really tried to say something to assure the brat that he trusted him. If he didn't then he wouldn't have put him into this mission. He just wanted the boy to remain calm and don't get too excited over something he couldn't change. And he remembered too well what happened when he showed the pictures to the brat. He was devastated. And not just because of the sickness. He said that he hadn't been able to save a little girl and he clearly felt guilty about that. Then what would he feel when he got know that another boy was killed and probably because he was out of use. No he really hadn't wanted him to know. But he should have known that he couldn't keep this secret. And maybe it would have been better if he had just told him and kept an eye on him. He sighed warily. He really didn't like children, they were too complicated for his taste.

"Sir?" Hawkeye looked menacing. She saw the distressed kid and she was clearly blaming him for it.

"I haven't done anything with him" he said quickly. Hawkeye raised her eyebrows and clearly didn't believe him.

"And what did you say to him?" Roy winced at her tone. She was clearly upset. Nothing could be more dangerous then an infuriated tigress.

"Nothing, he just somehow got the idea that I don't rust him. It's ludicrous. I wouldn't use someone in such an important mission if I didn't find him trustworthy."

"Then why he got this idea?" Hawkeye still sounded dangerous even if she calmed down a bit and finally let hold of her trigger.

"Because I didn't tell him about the last murder. Somehow he got know about that." Hawkeye just nodded thoughtfully.

"That was due to happen" her plain answer irritated him but he chose to ignore the urge to shout at her. "You have to go after Edward and tell him that you trust him, sir." Roy looked at her dumbfounded.

"I won't raise his busted ego more. He would just laugh into my face." Hawkeye frowned at this and then sighed as if Roy was a stupid kid.

"Don't forget sir that he is just a child. Children need to feel that they are trusted and also need someone who they can depend on." Like he would care…

"And then? Fullmetal surely wouldn't like to depend on me. And he isn't the sentimental and indefinite type who always needs reassuring. He will be fine. He is just angry because I hurt his pride." Hawkeye looked doubtful. "Besides if I went after him now then he would just throw something at me. You saw it yourself, he is really upset. And it would be dangerous to irritate him more." The lieutenant touched her gun pointedly.

"Just go and tell him that it was a misunderstanding, sir. You both will feel yourself better after that." Roy still didn't move. He knew that his minutes were already numbered but he really didn't want to talk about with Fullmetal about this. It was hard to explain and he didn't need that the boy misinterprets something. Hawkeye got out his gun so he fled out from the room rapidly.

"Fine, fine. I will talk with him."

* * *

Ed was sitting on the bed in a bad mood when his door opened without any warning. He snapped up his head surprised and glared at the invader fretfully.

"You should have at least knocked before break in on me."

"Do you have some nasty secret Fullmetal?" he didn't even bother to answer him. The man was a moron. He wasn't even worth to get agitated because of him.

"If you don't have anything to say then please leave me alone." The Colonel looked shocked.

"There isn't any shouting? Breaking? Threatening? Who are you and what did you do with the real Fullmetal?" this joke was a really obsolete one. "Or have you finally realized that you are so small that nobody can hear you even if you are shouting?" Ed saw red and he nearly launched himself on the man.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN DI…" he started to cough violently so he had to turn away from the smirking bastard. "Are you satisfied? Then you can go now" he murmured and lay down on the bed. He was very tired which wasn't a miracle considering he didn't even come out of bed in the last week. His body had to reaccustom.

"Fullmetal, how are you? This time honestly. I need to know the state of my men to be able to manage the mission successfully." He didn't answer. He didn't really feel that he needed to. "Tell me, Fullmetal. You must be horrible. You hardly eat anything in the last week and you had a fever for a long time. And you haven't recovered yet. So you can't really surprise me." He just crossed his arms and looked before himself stubbornly. Maybe if he just ignored him then he would give up. "You know Fullmetal, if you want to gain someone's trust you should give yours as well."

"Don't misunderstand me, I don't need your stupid trust." He snapped angrily.

"Are you sure? Because you already have it. But if you don't want me to trust you then…" Ed really couldn't help but turn toward him at this.

"What? Why would you…?" Then the truth came his way. "Hawkeye forced you to tell me this, right?" he narrowed his eyes. The Colonel just shrugged.

"He forced me to talk with you but not about what to tell you. It's the truth. If I could choose who I want to defend my back then you would be my third choice." Ed eyes widened with astonishment. "But be assured only because your alchemist skills and not because you could be a good shield. You are far too small for that. Maybe only if you bring your brother with…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE WIND COULD BLOW HIM AWAY FROM THE COUNTRY?" the Colonel smirked arrogantly and Ed just humphed when he realized that he did just what he wanted from him. That bastard.

"So, you have to admit that the one who doesn't trust in anybody but his little brother is you." He opened his mouth to protest but then he closed it. It was true and it wasn't any use denying it. "You didn't tell me about your problems at the beginning of the mission and you always dismiss my questions. You don't even consider letting me help you. And your stubbornness is dangerous to the mission. So before you make a scene next time you could think about this a bit." And he turned toward the door, grabbed the clench and tried to open it. But to the amazement of Ed he couldn't do it. He tried again this time more forcefully but nothing happened. "This is closed." He turned back to him with a really stupid face and Ed had to giggle at it a bit. The colonel didn't seem too pleased with this but this was just hilarious. "Hawkeye? Is this your creation?"

"You should talk a bit with each other and arrange your problems, sir." The Colonel watched the closed door with a dumfounded face.

"I haven't even known that there is a key to the door." Ed said thoughtfully. It could be useful if he could gain it from Hawkeye somehow.

"Is this all you could say, after she shut us in here?"

"Not that we can't open it with alchemy. Or make another door." The Colonel really didn't use his head. Now he just sighed as if Ed would be the moron not him.

"If you try something, sir, you will regret it. You too Edward. I will let you out after an hour."

"She is crazy" Ed blurred out. "How could you employ someone like her. It's dangerous."

"Yes, but she is trustworthy. Someone could also call you dangerous and crazy. Just think about how many buildings you have already destroyed during your career as an alchemist." Ed face twitched at this, but it was true.

"You also can't complain" Ed shot back at the man.

"I have never said that."

"Sooo?" Ed raised his eyebrow at the Colonel questioningly. He just glared back at him.

"So what?" Ed shook his head. The man was hopeless.

"What will we do?" the Colonel sighed and rubbed his temple.

"It will be wiser if we obey her." Ed smirked at this.

"Now who will be a hen-pecked husband?"

"Shut up, Fullmetal. I would never marry her."

"Why? You would be a great couple" he smiled evilly.

"Don't talk about something you can't understand. If you want to talk about girls then what about your girlfriend?" Ed blushed no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Winry is not my girlfriend" the Colonel just smirked smugly and disbelievingly. "Now show me the pictures!" the Colonel looked surprised.

"What?"

"The pictures of the new murder, you bastard. And show me the previous ones too."

"No way. You puked last time when I showed them to you."

"Because I was sick then, Bastard. I can bear it. And I need to see them." Ed said determinedly, but the Colonel still looked doubtful. "You said that you trust me" the man hesitated for a minute but then he sighed and brought out the photos and gave them to Ed. He looked at the first one carefully. He had to struggle again with sickness at the sight of the lot of blood.

"He bled out after 21 stabs." Ed forced himself to continue watching the photo after this. He watched the transmutation circle carefully and suddenly a thought hit him. He rapidly threw all pictures on his bed and put them in line so he could see all of them. No he couldn't see it on the other ones. Or maybe he could. He leant closer but probably he just imagined the sign. He rushed to his bag and threw everything out of it until he found what he was searching for. He grabbed the magnifying glass and stepped back to the photos and took a closer look on them. Yes, he was right it was definitely there.

"Look at this, Colonel" the man came closer and took the offered equipment and photo.

"What should I see?" the Colonel asked perplexedly.

"Can't you see? The symbol!" the man looked at it again then gasped as he finally found what Ed was talking about. "The symbol of water! The inverted triangle, which symbolizing the downward flow! I think I know why the victims bled to death. He uses their blood to restrain them. More then 60% of the body is from water. They were restrained by their own blood" the Colonel paled visibly.

"But what about the one which was killed by rocks?"

"I think he was also restrained after he started to bleed. Most likely he drew the transmutation circle before the attack. So he watched his victims before and knew where he could attack them. He injured them and forced them into the circle. He pulled them or rode them that way and then he activated the circle. And we know how it continued. Only the why and who remained unsolved." The Colonel nodded thoughtfully.

"So he followed his victims before the murder. Then he didn't want to kill you that day. He wouldn't have changed his mind if he had wanted you." Ed sighed relieved. He didn't even know how tense he was before. But of course it wasn't one hundred percent sure. But he felt himself better now. Maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe that boy would have been killed even if he had been marching healthily on the streets all night.

"And the one he hung up? He didn't die from blood lost, and there wasn't any transmutation circle." Ed also found that strange.

"But the boy was injured when he was hung up. He had lost a lot of blood before. I don't know why he changed his method and why he didn't leave him there to bleed out. Did he die from suffocation?" asked Ed.

"According to the specialist, yes. Hmm maybe there was some reason. Perhaps he couldn't leave him there because someone or something perturbed him. Maybe someone really saw something that time and he or she doesn't even know. We will need to investigate that one more." Ed nodded at that, but he sighed as a thought came into his mind.

"But, Colonel. I thought about it. If he is willing to change his habit then he could changed that night too. Maybe he wanted me and when I became unapproachable he tricked another boy into his trap. He could choose someone instead of me. Maybe the boy just came into his way at the worst time. Maybe…" but the Colonel stopped him.

"That was enough Fullmetal. You can't think about what could have or couldn't have happened. It wasn't your fault either way. It was only the fault of that madman. But if you want to know my opinion I don't think that he would choose his victims randomly. He kills almost ceremonially. I think he has some reason. Surely a sick reason but a reason anyway. And I think he doesn't decide precipitately. He wanted that boy and it was only a coincidence that he killed on that day." Ed was surprised because of the man's gentleness. It was unusual, but he was grateful anyway. He felt himself better and less guilty.

"Thank you, you bastard. But that doesn't change the fact that I was reckless and I gave him time with my sickness. But now I am in action so he doesn't have a chance. We will get him in no time" the Colonel smiled at this. And he looked honest.

"That's the correct spirit, midget" Ed took a great breath to prepare for the shouting but then he blew out the air. He wouldn't satisfy the man with giving him what he wanted.

"So now, what will we do? We still have some time." Asked Ed irritated. "I really want you to disappear from my room."

"We could talk a bit. For example about your girlfriend."

"Winry isn't my girlfriend, you Bastard" Ed groaned angrily. "Instead tell me why do you want to be a Fuhrer so badly?" he asked curiously. He always wanted to know the reason behind the man's ambitions. Now he was in a somewhat talkative mood so maybe he would answer.

"You know Eddo this is really a personal question, but I will answer you because I owe you one for you let me see you puke and scream with fear from shots." Ed wanted to hit him but he also wanted an answer so he decided to wait a bit. "So it isn't a complicated story. When I was a child I always wanted to be a God. High and mighty, who can do anything. But you know, growing up means that you give up on stars and instead dream about more reachable goals. So know I want to be a Fuhrer."

"You are insane. You are totally insane" Ed shook his head but he couldn't help but smile a bit.


	10. Red

**Note: **

**Here is the new chapter. Thank you for the reviews****, everybody is so kind to me:) I love you:) :**

**Manga-animelove**

**Alchemist of Steel**

**floutistvivi****: it's a great honor to be your first. I will try to keep up your interest:)**

**The Snow Crystal Alchemist**

**Kitsura E.**

**Speed Alchemist**

**Raqueel**

**Phoenix07**

**Dreamweaver56**

**Wishfulliving89**

**Bgranger1990: really? I don't know Soul Eater, but if it has these kind of characters it must be good:)**

**russletringhamlover**

* * *

_**Red**_

Edward woke up at the singing of the birds and the shining sun. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and shook his head at the too peaceful morning. Last night he went to bed early, the Colonel didn't let him out of the flat. He was grateful for that favor but he felt himself tired nevertheless. He was hardly awake and he really needed to go to the toilet. So he stood up and dragged himself out of his room and nearly blindly walked to the bathroom. He didn't bother to switch on the light. It didn't matter because he couldn't open his eyes. He found the handle with his fingers and opened the door without a second thought. He went in and pulled down his trousers. He tried to find the toilet and finally he had to open his eyes at least half way. He found what he was searching for and rushed to it. He was just about to repeat his previous movement with his boxers when two facts hit him at the same time. First, the light was on. Second, he heard the sound of water gurgling. His eyes snapped open and suddenly he stared right at somebody with blonde hair. Somebody in the bathtub. Somebody without any clothes. And this somebody was definitely a woman. He blinked than the reality hit him. He was standing before a very naked Hawkeye with pulled down trousers and stared right at the woman's chest. His face became red like a tomato. He squeaked than grabbed his pants and turned around violently to flee for his life. He was so dead!

"Edward" Hawkeye's voice stopped him and his face became more and more flushed. "If you tell anybody about this, then I will make sure that you will never get the chance to be a man, is it clear?" he gulped audibly. He felt his face burning and his arms trembling.

"Yes madam." He answered in a really high-pitched voice. He couldn't deny it, he was scared shitless. He ordered his feet to start walking but Hawkeye stopped him again.

"And Edward." He nearly turned back at her somewhat amused voice. But he realized at the last moment that then he would stare at the woman again so he resisted the urge. "That is a very cute underwear" he became deep red at this and stormed out from the bathroom, pants in his hands with a very unmanly squeak.

* * *

Roy walked into the kitchen with a yawn. He looked at the table where Edward was sitting with a somewhat disturbed face. Did the boy have another nightmare? When he woke up he thought for a minute that he heard a scream. But then there was silence and he couldn't force himself to go out of bed. He was up late thinking about this mission, about Fullmetal and so on. Maybe he should have checked on the boy.

"Good morning, Fullmetal!" he greeted him, but the boy only groaned something in response. Then Hawkeye also came in and she also sat down to the table and watched surprised the prepared breakfast. She looked at the brat who blushed and turned away his face. What the hell? Did he miss something?

"You made us a breakfast, Edward?" Hawkeye somehow sounded frustrated and content at the same time. The boy nodded in response. "A toast?"

"I… I thought that you like it. You ate toast before." Fullmetal wanted to be nice with Hawkeye? Why? Roy didn't understand what was going on between his two underlings.

"Yes, I like it. Thank you, Edward. But how could you make it without you use anything?" she pointed at the too clean kitchen. "You couldn't have the time to wash the dishes. You only had around fifteen minutes and you also had to change." Roy finally realized what was Hawkeye's problem.

"You didn't use alchemy, did you Fullmetal?" he asked the boy warningly. The brat just bit on his lip and didn't turn toward them. Roy also became angry at the boy's another recklessness. That brat never learns!

"Edward, we have already told you that you mustn't use alchemy" Hawkeye was now clearly angry but tried to remain patient.

"But nobody saw it. The curtains are drawn and nobody can see inside the flat. And it was only a tiny transmutation and…" but Roy stopped him

"But a breakfast wasn't worth the risk." He said fretfully. "Don't do it again" Edward turned toward him clearly surprised.

"Is this all? No long speech about how irresponsible I am?" Hawkeye also looked amazed. Roy just shrugged. It was too early for this. And he needed a coffee. He looked at the prepared one on the table. The brat made him a coffee? Would he die in food poisoning if he drinks that? But somehow it was a bit touching. The boy made that only for them. But of course it was for Hawkeye. For some reason the boy wanted to please the lieutenant.

"No. I trust you that you won't be so stupid to repeat it" Fullmetal was clearly flabbergasted but he didn't speak again and luckily they could quietly eat the breakfast. But the tension was palpable. Something has happened because the boy seemed to be afraid of Hawkeye. He didn't look at her and tried to move as far away from her as he could. Roy watched them suspiciously, but neither of them seemed to be willing to let him in on their secret. The boy was clearly embarrassed but Hawkeye seemed to be completely at ease. But she surely knew what the problem of Fullmetal was. He pondered a bit about whether he should ask them but then he decided that if it was something important Hawkeye would have surely told him. So he let Fullmetal go to school without interrogating him. Maybe he will ask Hawkeye later.

* * *

Ed was relieved after he left the flat. He couldn't help but felt embarrassed around Hawkeye after what had happened in the bathroom. And the Colonel watched him the entirely time with predatory eyes so the whole breakfast was really unnerving. That's why he left earlier than he needed to. At least he didn't have to rush. He arrived to the school at the same time as the school bus. He went into the building with the others and he got many curious looks, some glares and some muttering.

"Look at him, he has an automail."

"I wonder what happened to him."

"I don't think I saw him before" Edward speeded up his steps so he could arrive into the library as fast as he could. Usually there were much less children there. And at the time of the classes he could be alone. It was his shrine. He sat down to one of the tables and he just rested for a moment. In the end he was nearly running. He breathed in and out to calm himself and at the same time he looked around. He wasn't alone in the library this time. The librarian was there and a little boy was also sitting two tables away and watched him with wide eyes. As he realized that Ed saw him he turned away quickly and fixed his eyes on the bookshelves. Ed smiled as the boy stole another glance at him. He was around five years old and he seemed to be a shy but curious kid. Ed thought for a moment then he stood up and walked next to the boy. His days were terribly boring in the school so he could talk a bit with the kid. He didn't have better to do until Charles show up anyway. And the kid somehow seemed lonely. Maybe he could cheer him up.

"Can I sit here?" he asked him. The kid looked at him with wide eyes, before he nodded. Ed smiled at him. "I am Edward. What's your name?"

"I am Liam."

"And what are you doing in the school, Liam? Aren't you a bit too young?"

"My dad works here" Ed nodded understanding. So the kid was the son of a teacher.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously. The boy seemed to be smart. He spoke better than most of his age.

"Five" he showed him five fingers. Three on one arm and two on the other. He had to chuckle at this.

"Are you drawing something?" he pointed at the pencils on the desk.

"I want to, but don't know what" Liam said with a sad smile.

"Why don't you draw down your family?" Ed asked him encouraging.

"I only have dad" Edward gulped audibly. He was thoughtless again.

"I am terribly sorry, Liam. I…" he nearly said that he also lost his parents, but then he realized that he couldn't say it this time. Somebody could hear him and it could cause trouble.

"I don't remember mum. Daddy says that she was an angel. She is in heaven now with the other angels" Ed didn't answer to this, because he couldn't say anything comforting. "But I can draw down my dad. Do you also draw down your family?"

"I…" Ed wanted to refuse, but Liam looked at him with a pleading face so he couldn't. "Fine. But only once" the kid nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a red pencil. Ed got a paper and black pencil and then he stopped for a moment. Should he draw his real parents? No, he was on a mission. So he swore inward, bit his lip and fumingly he started to draw Mustang's black hair. If he ever saw this picture then Edward will have to kill himself, he could never live with this shame. And the man would surely laugh his head off. He drew silently and after he finished the Colonel he started Hawkeye's blond hair.

"You look like your mum" he raised his eyes to Liam who seemed to have already finished his drawing. "Maybe I also look like my mum." Ed put down his pencil.

"Don't you have a picture of her?" the kid shook his head.

"Dad said we don't have one. He is angry if I ask him" Ed looked at the picture.

"Can I see him?" Liam nodded so he picked the drawing up and took a look at it. There were two figures on it. One small and one huge. The proportions were clearly wrong but it wasn't so surprising since Liam was very little. He used red pencil to draw his father and black pencil to draw himself. Not that there would have been any human in the figures. Ed was always amazed by the childish drawings. There wasn't any recognizable in them. He smiled at Liam.

"You have a tall father" the kid nodded seriously.

"Yes he is big and strong. He is the strongest father." Ed just continued smiling.

"You are surely right."

"Finish your drawing, please. Where are you?" Liam asked him so Ed picked up his pencil to finish Hawkeye, but the kid started to speak again.

"Do you think that I will see mum again?" Ed bit his lips. He really wanted to say no. False hope can be dangerous. Al and Ed have already learnt it. But how could he explain this to a five years old?

"You know it is a difficult question."

"Dad always say that if I will be good then I will also become an angel and I can meet her in the land of God" Ed was speechless. He really didn't want to get into this conversation.

"Yes it can be possible."

"But it is so difficult!" the boy nearly started to cry. Ed looked at him questioningly. "To be good. I really try to, but… but… I…" Ed really pitied Liam now.

"That's enough."

"What?"

"It's enough to try. I think if you do everything you can then that's enough" in his head Ed screamed at himself. _"You liar! You don't believe your own words!" _But the kid's face lit up immediately so he didn't mind his own skeptic self.

"Will you draw yourself now?" the kid asked smiling. Liam was a strange kid that was sure. He started to draw again, but then suddenly someone came in the library. He raised his head up and looked surprised at Charles.

"Hello, Ed. Do you have a time for a tea?" Ed looked apologetically at Liam.

"I will finish this later, okay?" the boy nodded a bit sadly. "I left this here, please guard it." Liam smiled at this and nodded enthusiastically. It was so easy to please a child. Ed was a bit jealous of them.

"I am glad you got a friend, Edward. But he is a bit too young, don't you think?" Charles teased him but Ed just smiled calmly. In fact he was very nervous but he tried to hide it. What did Charles want from him?

"Very funny. He is cleverer than some adult I know."

"Point taken, Edward. Tea?" Ed nodded and he bought the usual drink. They sat down and remained silent for some moments. Charles didn't seem like he wanted to speak and Ed didn't know how to ask. Then the man suddenly opened his mouth.

"We should investigate a bit, don't you think?"

"About what?" looked Ed at him perplexed. The man just rolled his eyes.

"Of course about Mr. Smalt. He is suspicious, we agreed on that. I got the information about where he lives. We should visit him." Ed eyes grew bigger. Was it a trap? Did he try to allure him to a dark place and kill him? Anyway it was certain that he had to go with him. The others watched him anyway so they could help him if anything would happen. Not that he couldn't protect himself.

"I am in" he said without hesitation.

"I knew that you are my man, Ed" smiled the man at him. "I have to repair a tap and then we can go. When will your parents come for you?"

"I go home alone" Charles frowned at this, he was clearly unhappy about this. Or he was a really good actor.

"Fine. I will accompany you home after this. It won't take a long time. I just want to now that whether that man was at home."

"And what will be my job?" he asked excited. Charles chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"If he wasn't at home, then I think I have to look around in his house to find out if there was anything suspicious. And you will have to keep guard during this. I don't want to be arrested for burglary." Ed glared at him disappointed.

"So I can't go in?" Charles shook his head.

"You don't need to."

"And if he is at home?" Ed asked confused. "Then what will I do?"

"Nothing. Stay out of his sight. I will ask him some question, and that's all" Ed looked annoyed at him. He really didn't understand why the man needed him. It seemed more and more sure that it was a trap. And he had to be so stupid to walk into it.

"Fine. I will cover you and save your ass if something would happen" Charles chuckled again. And Ed forced an excited expression on his face.

"You really shouldn't talk like this with one of your possible future teacher." The man shook his head but he was smiling. "You can go back to your little friend until I finished my job here.

* * *

Roy looked at his men annoyed.

"Why are you all here? I told you before that don't come here at the same time. It can be suspicious and you leave Fullmetal without a cover."

"Come on, Roy. Fuery is watching him" Hughes smiled at him brightly.

"So he is without protection. I said you before that at least two people watch him. Our culprit is an alchemist, not some amateur" his friend's smile grew larger.

"But, Colonel. He will be in the school for some time. He won't go anywhere and the murderer won't kill him there" Breda said while rubbing his face.

"Oh, you are becoming a more and more overprotective daddy. I am so proud of you!" Hughes shouted.

"Just shut up or I will turn you into ash" Hughes finally stopped his bouncing and looked a bit more serious. "So do you have any new information?" Roy asked them.

"No. We found nothing. And that's the most bothering about this. There isn't any empty spot in his life, anything suspicious. I don't even know when he could learn alchemy. He learned physics and chemistry, but there isn't any data on whether he ever tried out alchemy or not. Maybe he did. These subjects aren't too far away from each other." Roy nodded at this.

"So that's everything you wanted to tell me?" he asked Hughes.

"No. I found it interesting that he started to investigate about Shaun Smalt. But the man hasn't been seen since the last murder."

"Yes I was about to ask. Have you found anything about him?" Hughes nodded.

"He was fired from his last workplace because some parents complained about him. They said that he punished their children with violence and hurt them. He resigned from there, but I don't think it was of his own free will. From his file he clearly doesn't like children" he said disdainful. "I wonder why he became a teacher." Roy nodded.

"Havoc did you or Fuery saw something?" the man shook his head.

"We followed Patterson everywhere. He is in the school now. We didn't see him do anything suspicious" Roy nodded again, this time a bit disappointed.

"Falman have you found out anything new about the victims?" the man just shook his head. "Fine, then continue your work" Roy instructed them. "At night I want to send Fullmetal out again. Everybody will watch him. And you will also accompany him home."

"Yes, sir" they answered in union.

"Breda. I want you to check every known alchemist who used water as his element regularly. Or blood" he added darkly.

"Yes, sir" he saluted.

"But, please, don't leave Fullmetal alone again. We can't miss our chance to catch the murderer. Come here one by one and do the investigation the same way. Or when Edward is at home" they saluted again, but Hughes grinned annoyingly. "If you say something I will burn you and all of your pictures." Roy threatened him.

"You wouldn't…" Hughes looked terrified but Roy just smiled menacingly.

"Don't try me."

* * *

"It's a nice house" studied Ed Mr. Smalt's house. "I didn't know that the teachers get this much money. Maybe I want to be a teacher." Charles chuckled but he didn't sound really honest. He was visibly nervous. Ed was nervous a bit too and he stayed focus and alert the whole time. Maybe Charles would drag him in the house and try to kill him there? Or in the garden? He waited for the attack the whole time while they had been coming there but it hadn't happened.

"You stay here behind this tree and don't let him see you if he come out" Charles ordered him and went toward the door. Ed watched him puzzled. If it was an act it was really a good and planned one. Charles knocked on the door but he didn't get an answer. He knocked again without any success. The man tried out the bell as well but he got the same effect.

„Smalt!" he shouted but there wasn't any answer. So finally Charles gave up. He nodded to Ed and pointed at his eyes to tell him to keep his eyes open. Ed didn't need to be told twice. He became more and more tense. Maybe Charles will call him in? Or was he innocent? He didn't know what to think anymore. The man started to do something with the door but Ed didn't see what. Perhaps he tried to open it. He kneeled in front of the door and Edward quickly looked around. If anybody saw them now they would think that they were common burglars. He imagined the face of the Colonel if he had to come for him into the prison. But luckily there wasn't anybody around. After some minutes the door really opened and Charles went in without glancing back at him again. Ed felt his heart beat like crazy. He hated the waiting. He wanted to go in, but he wasn't sure what he should do. He turned around and tried to find Hughes and the others but they didn't give any sign that they were there. He turned back and slowly but determinedly he started for the building. There wasn't any use in waiting outside. He couldn't get any new information and if Charles was the murderer then they could catch him only if he attacked Ed. And if it was Smalt then perhaps Charles could use his help. He got near the house but he was still hesitated a bit. But then he heard a shout and the last of his staggering vanished. He rushed into the building like a madman prepared for anything. Maybe it was a trap maybe it wasn't but he had to go in. He ran through the house searching for Charles when he stopped abruptly as he arrived in the bedroom where the man were standing numbly and stared at something in the bed. Ed looked that way and all of the blood ran out of his face. Mr. Smalt was in his bed and he was clearly dead. The originally white sheet and pillow were crimson red and his eyes were open and glassy. His face stayed in the horror of his last minutes. He stared at the dead body dizzily. There was some strange spot on it besides the paleness. He felt sick. Really sick. He looked at Charles who looked back at him with terror.

"Edward. You… Why did you…?" but Ed stopped him.

"Did you… did you find him like this?" it was Charles chance to attack him. He backed away a bit from him and didn't dare to turn his eyes away form the man. Charles looked taken aback for a minute before he answered.

"Of course. You wouldn't think that I… that I could kill him, right?" Ed didn't answer just stared at him with terror. Should he attack him before Charles could take the first step? Or should he wait? "Besides, he is dead for some time. Don't you smell the stink?" as he finished the question the odor finally hit him and Ed had only time to bend over and avoid puking on himself. It was too much: the sight, the smell and the blood in addition with the stress. He felt himself horrible. Ed retched for some time before he could stop throwing up into the corner. He was aware that he was very vulnerable before a possible murderer but he couldn't help it. The stink was unbearable. "We should go out. You need some fresh air." He heard the voice of Charles. Was he honest? Or did he want to kill him? He jumped as the man touched his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed warily. Charles looked back at him calmly.

"I am sorry Edward, it would have been better if you hadn't seen this. It's understandable that you became sick" Ed didn't feel himself better now. He still didn't trust Charles. And he didn't even trust himself at the moment. He was too weak. If Charles decided to attack him he wasn't sure that he could defend himself. He really wanted the Colonel right now. Even with his smug smile. He was an alchemist and if Charles was one too then he was the only one who could help Ed. He would even deal with his arrogant remarks too. Suddenly Charles grabbed his arm and Edward felt his brain go blank. He kicked the man. Hard. Charles fell onto the floor gasping and Edward stared at him panting. Charles stood up with some difficulty. Edward was about to use alchemy and chain the man somehow. If it hadn't been an emergency then nothing was. He had some idea how to catch the man. But he had to be faster than him.

"Don't panic, Edward. Just breathe in and out slowly. In and out. Do you hear me?" Edward didn't answer he pondered whether should he attack the man or wait for the enforcement. The first seemed safer, the second looked more calmer and professional. "Please, Edward. I understand that you are in shock. That you are afraid. But I won't hurt you. I won't touch you. Just please, follow me out." And he started for the door backward slowly watching him. Edward shot another look at the dead man in the bed and his stomach protested angrily against the sight. He had to get out. Immediately. First slowly then much more rapidly he walked out from the house. Charles made sure that he was always before him where Ed could see him. He could catch the man outside too and there the enforcement would surely intervene so he tried to stay calm. He survived worse situations too. He shouldn't let the panic win against him. "Just breathe slowly Ed. It was a shocking sight, but you will be okay. Now I have to go back to call out the police. Don't worry. Just stay here" and Charles rushed back in. Ed was trembling but finally he could slow down his breathing. He was surprised that Charles left him in front of the house alone. He clearly didn't attack Edward. He didn't even try. Moreover he seemed genuinely worried. Ed calmed down at this thought. Charles couldn't be the murderer. There wasn't any sign of his guiltiness. But then who killed Mr. Smalt and the children? And why? Did the teacher know something? He tried to warn Ed about something. But what did he know? It seemed that the teacher brought his secret with himself into the grave. Ed felt like he didn't know anything anymore. And where the hell were the military when he needed them? He will kill them for this. The Colonel Bastard had assured him that this mission will be totally safe even if he was the bait. He had said that he will be under constant surveillance. Then where was the enforcement? They had to see that something was wrong. He trembled like a leaf and he was sure that he looked like crap. Just as if he had seen a ghost. He nearly saw one. And they had to hear the shout before. Yes Ed will surely kill them.

**

* * *

**

**I am happy that I finished this chapter. Somehow it was a bit difficult. I hope it can't be seen:). The next chappie will come next week with the reactions and consequences. ****I already like that more and I haven't even started yet:) I am a weirdo:)**


	11. Childish

**Note: Sorry, I ****finished this a bit later then I wanted to. For the matter of fact the chapter was ready for a while but I had problems with the grammatical checking. I still feel that there are too many mistakes in this chapter… So sorry for them. Checking is always the difficult part of writing for me and the only part I don't like too much. I am too shaky in English grammar. So thank you for your patience and reviews:**

**Raqueel**

**Floutistvivi**

**Super Saiyan Angel: I just finished the first half of this chapter when I read your review and I laughed really hard on your comment about Charles. You will see why:)**

**Manga-animelove: oh another skeptic:)**

**The Snow Crystal Alchemist: and a third one too. Or in fact you are the forth one because our Colonel doesn't trust him either:)**

* * *

_**Childish**_

Roy stormed into the Investigations Division angrily while Hawkeye followed him closely. Her face was impassive now but he remembered her expression after the call, when the police informed them that their son had been found at a murder scene. Of course Roy told Hughes to get the case immediately. They didn't need that the police interfere and make this shit even more complicated. But not the fact that Fullmetal had found a corpse was the most annoying. No, what infuriated Roy and enraged Hawkeye was that Edward had been in the company of their main suspect. And he had been left alone only with him and a corpse. With the corpse of another possible suspect by the way. He could have been attacked and only Fuery could have helped him. Or at least he hoped that Fuery had followed them. Not that the man alone would be too much help against an alchemist. Roy could have strangled those stupid men of his. But according to the police Fullmetal was okay, just a bit shocked. It seemed that Patterson hadn't attacked him although he had had the chance. But the why was a question that yet to be answered.

"Roy" it was Hughes who whispered to him and he stopped abruptly. "We took over the case. It's under my command. Edward is in that room and he is okay. Havoc is with him, right now. They were accompanied by the police to here not too long ago. Patterson is in the next room, I have already interrogated him. Can I dismiss him? He didn't do anything suspicious…"

"No, I will have some words with him" Roy answered darkly.

"I don't think it's a good idea. You are here incognito and…"

"And I am a pissed off parent whose child was dragged into a possible murderer's house by that person. I have every reason to beat him into a pulp and it won't even endanger my alias."

"You have to stay calm, Roy. If you…"

"I don't recall that I have asked your opinion, major" he hissed. Hughes flinched and let go of his arm. "Darling, you go and see if Edward is okay. I will have some words with that sorry excuse for a man" he shouted loudly and rushed toward Patterson room. He opened the door with a bang and he was next to the man in a second. His eyes grew wide as he recognized Roy.

"You are the father of…" Roy grabbed him violently

"Yes, I am a father of the child you brought into a possible murderer's home! What you were thinking, you bastard? Did you want to kill him?" he shouted into his face. The man paled considerably.

"I thought…I thought he is… he is…" he stammered.

"You thought what?" Roy shook him impatiently.

"I am really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was a fool" Roy punched him into the face ad the man fell backwards.

"It's a very lame excuse. You say you sorry? That what you would tell me even at the funeral of my son?"

"Mr. Piper! Please, stop this." Hughes appeared and stood between them. "It's no use."

"No. He is totally right. I deserved that" Patterson stood up. "I was totally wrong and endangered a child's life. I am really sorry. If I could redeem this than I would. But I can't. But now I think your son needs you. He was really upset when I last saw him."

"Don't you dare to tell me what should I do, you…" Hughes restrained him before he could attack the man again.

"You can go now, Mr. Patterson. We will call you if we have more questions." He said firmly. The man hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"I am really sorry, Mr. Piper. I will never forgive myself for this. Please tell Ed that I am really sorry" and he left rapidly before Roy could answer. When they were left alone Hughes let him free immediately.

"What was this good for?" he asked disapprovingly. Roy just glared at him.

"I was totally professional. I tried to force him to reveal something. You shouldn't have intervened" Hughes sighed and pinched his nose annoyed.

"And what could have he revealed? He clearly isn't our murderer. If he was then he would have attacked Ed as soon as he could."

"Come on, Hughes. You should use your head. You are an investigator after all. What kind of sane man would bring a child along to visit a possible murderer? No one. This man is suspicious. He wanted something. I don't know what, but he wanted something. And I tried to get answers and you just hindered me. You should know that I wouldn't attack people randomly and thoughtless." Hughes looked back at him frowning.

"You are right. I am sorry. But I thought that you didn't think clearly. It was about Ed and I thought you…"

"You thought what? Fullmetal is my subordinate. I am really angry because he was in danger. But it was partly your fault if I remember correctly" Hughes flinched at this. "I am always angry if one of my men's life is in danger. Especially if it is because of my other men's stupidity. But that doesn't mean that I would loose my professionalism. You should know me better than this." Hughes looked at him really apologetically. "Now let's see Fullmetal. I want to hear what happened. Everything. And you are really lucky that he isn't injured" Hughes shivered at this. Roy knew that in that case his friend would never forgive himself. But now he had to see the boy. So they rushed into the other room. Fullmetal was there sitting on a chair with a pale face. His eyes were glassy and his hands clenched into fists. Havoc was standing next to him with a worried expression. To Roy's surprise Hawkeye wasn't there.

"She went for a hot chocolate, Chief. The boss seems to need one" Havoc answered to his silent question. Roy nodded.

"So what happened, Fullmetal? You are clearly good in getting into dangerous situations" the boy's head shot up and glared at Roy angrily for a minute before his eyes went back to their previous empty state.

"I thought that that was my job" he muttered quietly. It was clearly wrong. Fullmetal and quiet in a same sentence was clearly wrong. "When he invited me to Smalt's house I thought it was a trap to attack me. Why else would he want to bring me there? But I am a bait, am I right? So my job was to go into the trap. I thought that Hughes and the others were with me and we could finally get the murderer if it was really Charles. But they weren't there, were they? I didn't see anybody even when the things became difficult. I thought… I thought for a moment that he would really kill me. I… I…" but then Fullmetal stopped and shook his head. "So we went to the house of Smalt. He didn't answer so Charles went in. I followed him after I heard a shout. Mr. Smalt was dead. According to the stink he was dead for some time" he grimaced. "After that Charles called the police and they brought us to the office and then here. That's all."

"Did Patterson act strangely? Did he try anything?" Fullmetal shook his head.

"No. He didn't try to attack me. And he was genuinely concerned about me, after I saw the corpse. Not that I haven't seen worse than that. But of course he didn't know this." Fullmetal was somehow out of character. He avoided eyes contact and talked in a strange quiet voice.

"You don't tell me something" Roy looked at him strictly. "I have to know every detail, Fullmetal."

"I told you everything you need to know" he murmured irritated.

"It's not your job to decide what should I know. Tell me everything, Fullmetal! Now!" he shouted at him after the brat dared to turn away from him.

"Fine" the boy shouted despondently. "I panicked. When I saw Smalt I got sick and I was totally vulnerable in front of a possible murderer. This what you wanted to hear? Come on, laugh at me! Tell me how a child I am!" Roy was taken aback at the outburst of the boy. He didn't expect this. The boy's face was red with shame and his eyes were full with hurt. And Roy really didn't know what he should say.

"Nobody blames you for this, Ed" fortunately Hughes recovered faster than him. "It was our fault. We shouldn't have left you alone in a situation like that. We never thought that you could leave the school that early. So we left you only with Fuery. I am sorry Edward. Colonel Mustang told us not to leave you alone and we did exactly that. I am so sorry, Ed. This mission should be a teamwork. You shouldn't have to deal with this alone. You counted on us and we let you down. So the ones who should be ashamed are us" Havoc joined to him immediately.

"That's true, boss. I am sorry too. You should transmute us into something really horrible."

"Human transmutation is forbidden" muttered Ed darkly. Then he finally looked up. "But that doesn't mean that I can't beat you into a pulp" Havoc stepped back nervously.

"You would be totally right, boss. But… but… we could be needed in the future. So if you kill us then we won't be able to help…"

"Because you were so much help so far" Roy cut in sarcastically. "I will gladly assist you, Fullmetal. They disobeyed me after all" Hughes and Havoc cringed simultaneously. A sadistic grin appeared on Fullmetal's face and Roy felt relieved. They boy will be okay. He scared him for a moment. That's when Hawkeye finally came back and she gave a mug of hot chocolate to the boy.

"Drink this Edward" he looked at Hughes and Havoc with such a scary face that both of them tried to appear as small as they could.

"You won't leave him again alone, will you?"

"N..n..n…o…o." they answered in union. Roy smirked. Hawkeye could be scarier than he and Fullmetal together if she wanted to.

"You will regret it badly if you do" she said dangerously. They nodded maniacally and backed against the wall. "Fine. Then now let it be as it" she finally let hold of her gun. "We don't have time to get another men in place of them so you can't kill them" she informed Fullmetal. The boy clearly looked disappointed, but he didn't dare to oppose Hawkeye.

"So where the hell is Fuery? He should be here!" Roy looked around angrily.

"Falman went for him to the school" Hughes answered.

"WHAT? He didn't follow Fullmetal to the house of Smalt?" Roy shouted enraged.

"We don't know it for sure yet. He hasn't come in so Falman checks him there too."

"I told you! I told you it had been a really bad idea to leave him alone to watch Fullmetal" his previous fury came back with new force.

"Calm down, Roy! Nothing happened with Edward. And we don't know sure what happened with Fuery" but Roy didn't pay any mind to him.

"You heard Fullmetal. He went with a possible murderer because he thought that he was safe and covered. He counted on us and that moron let him alone. I will kill him." This time not even Hawkeye protested.

* * *

Ed was really tired and he wanted to go home. This whole ordeal exhausted him. And on the top of that the four adult continuously shot worried looks at him. It was unnerving. Somehow he was relieved that the Colonel didn't laugh at him when he admitted his weakness. He knew that he should have handled the situation better. But it wasn't entirely his fault. When Hughes and Havoc admitted that they left him alone he could have really strangled them. Of course he shouldn't rely on others too much. He was perfectly capable to deal with Charles. He just panicked. And it was the second time after what had happened with Barry the Chopper. What an idiot he was! Hughes and the others weren't alchemist. If Charles had been the culprit then it wouldn't have mattered if they had been there. It would have been Ed who could have fought with him. So he couldn't really blame them. Besides nothing serious happened. He was frightened shitless but nothing else. He drank the hot chocolate gratefully. It had an amazingly good effect on him and he felt himself better immediately. Maybe the problem was that his sugar level was too low.

"Thanks, Hawkeye" he said to her and she smiled back at him encouragingly. That's when Falman came into the room, Fuery coming after him closely.

"I hope you had a really good reason why you weren't with Fullmetal, Fuery" the Colonel attacked him immediately. Ed was also curious about the answer. Fuery looked really ashamed. He shivered and stopped at the other end of the room. He was clearly scared from the Colonel who looked menacingly at him.

"I don't have one, sir" the Colonel's eyes glittered dangerously and Hawkeye also grabbed her gun with a face which promised immediate death. "I… I didn't think that the major would go out from the school that early. I waited for the others for a long time. But I became so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything until then" the Colonel looked ready to kill him. "I didn't go far. There was a vendor next to the school I just ran there and back. It wasn't more than five minutes, sir. Ed must have left during that time and I didn't know. I am terribly…"

_Slam_.

The sound was strange for Edward. He watched with wide eyes horrified as the Colonel hit the terrified Fuery.

"Don't say you sorry, sergeant. You were on duty. You should have waited until the others arrived and relay you!" the Colonel shouted at the man who fell backwards from the hit. Ed wanted to say something, anything but he just couldn't find the words. The shock was too big. On the contrary Hawkeye was between the two men in an instant. She looked into Mustang's eyes with a pleading face. However the man seemed unperturbed by this and he looked ready to hit again. But then the soft voice of his lieutenant changed his posture.

"Sir, please. This is not the route you want to follow" they eyed each other for seconds and seemed as if they were silently communicating. And finally the man let down his hand and looked at Fuery somewhat shamefaced.

"Colonel, you should hit me too" Havoc stood before him. "It was equally my fault as Kain's. I shouldn't have left. If I had remained there with him than I could have watched the school while he was eating. He told me before that he hadn't had the time to eat anything"

"And it was also my fault, sir" Falman continued. "I also deserve punishment"

"And me too, sir. I was the senior officer there so the responsibility is mine" Hughes added sadly. Hawkeye glared at the Colonel meaningfully until the man sighed defeated.

"No. Neither of you deserves this. Look, Kain. I am, err, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I am exhausted, angry and nervous because we still haven't caught the culprit and he killed another person. But I shouldn't have channeled my anger on you." Fuery looked at the Colonel flabbergasted.

"No, sir, I really deserved that and more. I made a huge mistake and endangered one of his own. You have the right to be angry."

"Of course I have" said the Colonel flatly, but after Hawkeye glared at him again he added "But it isn't an excuse for unjustified violence. I will never do that again." He helped Fuery up. The man's face was red where he was hit. He also seemed to be shivering.

"But I still owe an apologize to the major. I am terribly sorry, sir. I…"

"No" Edward interrupted him. "It doesn't really matter. Our culprit is an alchemist. You wouldn't have been any use in a battle. I am very capable of taking care of myself. So forget it" that was the best that Ed could think up at the moment. And even if it was partly an insult, the man looked grateful for it. "Now I want to go home. I am tired" Hawkeye nodded immediately.

"Yes it was a long day. Let's go." Ed stood up and followed her and Mustang out the room.

"Take care, boss" Havoc waved him.

"And be very careful" Hughes added. "But I am sure that Roy will protect you better than us" the Colonel looked back irritated at this. Ed had to fight against a blush as he remembered how he had wanted the man to appear in Smalt's house.

"And don't worry we won't fail again, sir" Fuery added determined. Ed nodded to them and he left along with his superior and Hawkeye.

* * *

Roy was exhausted and hated this day with passion. He even lost his control for a moment and it was a very rare occasion. He felt ashamed if he remembered what had happened with Fuery. He shouldn't have hit the man. The sergeant had made a mistake, yes it was true. But not he was the only one. Moreover it wasn't a fatal one. And even Roy admitted that Fuery couldn't have done anything either way. He would have been only a hindrance in an alchemist fight. So he was clearly unfair when he only punished him. And he shouldn't have punished him physically. That violence was below him. He never hit his men. He didn't believe in that kind of discipline. He should have punished him and the others too civilly. And he will do that later, after they finally finished this damned mission. He already enjoyed the thought of thinking out something really humiliating. But to hit one of his men was a really bad movement. It only destroys his authority and their loyalty. And what was the worst he had lost his mind before Fullmetal. How could he demand from the boy to act more judiciously if he looses his head just before him? But the kid didn't seem to react to what happened. He was much more calmer than when he had first seen him. He wasn't that pale and the fire was once again burned in his eyes. So at least nothing terribly wrong had happened and the boy could recover from the shock. Roy couldn't blame him or ridicule him because he had panicked before. He didn't even know why Fullmetal thought that he would laugh at him or call him childish. Even the adults and experienced soldiers could get into situations when they feel themselves out of control. When they panic and despair. And Fullmetal wasn't even an adult. Yes, Roy liked to humor him about his height and immature behavior, but he would never mock him about something like this. But it seemed that Fullmetal always assumed the worst about him. That time when he had talked with Al Roy was totally speechless. And when Fullmetal had shouted into his face that he had expected him to humiliate him about his suffering and make fun of his weakness he had nearly got sick. He never thought that the boy really could think that low about him. His short jibes and sarcastic remarks clearly told the boy that he couldn't trust in him. That Roy really didn't give a shit about his feelings. And Roy felt himself a monster for this. Fullmetal was a kid. He shouldn't have forgotten this even for a minute. He couldn't handle him like an adult in his expectations and then as a kid if he did something wrong. He had been thoughtless and destroyed any kind of sympathy that Fullmetal could have toward him. And now he had been also thoughtless when he had forced the boy to admit his weakness before a bunch of people when the kid had been clearly ashamed and upset. He should have waited until he calmed down a bit and have talked him in private. But what was done was done; now he should make peace with the boy. And it sounded difficult. Fullmetal clearly tried to get as far away from him as he could. But how could he assure the boy to trust him a bit more? Explain him that he never wanted to humiliate him? He thought that Fullmetal knew that his remarks just what they were: jokes with which he just wanted to form a bit easier atmosphere in a military center for a young boy. Fullmetal always reacted as if he knew. With his smartass remarks he seemed to enjoy their fights. But now it seemed that he was wrong.

Roy was so deep in his thought that he didn't even realize that they arrive home until Hawkeye opened the door and they went in.

"Edward, you should rest a bit. I go to the shop to buy some ingredients and I will cook something" Hawkeye said to the boy and smiled reassuringly at him. The kid smiled back a bit wobbly. The tense atmosphere of the morning between the two disappeared fully and the lieutenant watched the boy retreat with an understanding face.

"You should speak with him again, sir" Hawkeye pointed out strictly. "I don't think that you could settle everything yesterday" Roy just nodded. He also didn't think so.

"But I don't think that Fullmetal would want to see my right now."

"Just be a bit more understanding with him and take him seriously. He won't trust you if he feel that you just laugh at him and at his problems" and she left. Roy looked towards the room of Fullmetal. He didn't know what to tell the kid. But he knew that he had to say something after this. At least he had to assure the boy that what had happened in the house of Smalt was perfectly normal and he shouldn't feel ashamed for that. He sighed warily. That's why he hated to deal with children. They couldn't read between the lines and they needed everything to be explained. It was so annoying.

* * *

Ed was sitting on his bed thinking about the day's happening. It was a long and tiring day so he hoped that the Colonel won't send him out this night. He still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened before. He has never thought that the Colonel would hit one of his men. He have surely never hit Ed. Although he would have had plenty of reasons for it. Ed has screwed up many times already during his short time in the army. And Fuery mistake wasn't that big. He didn't kill anybody, didn't even harm anybody and didn't destroy anything. Why did the Colonel hit him then? He also had to know that it wasn't really mattered whether Fuery had followed him or not. Then why did he make such a big deal from this? Yes Ed had been also furious when he had found out that he had been totally left alone. He really wanted to beat all of the soldiers into a pulp. But Ed was Ed and the Colonel was the Colonel. The man always acted totally cool and calm. That outburst wasn't like him. But it wasn't the first time the Colonel acted strangely. For example during his illness. The man had been really strange then. He had been kind to him, helped him and hadn't even complained about it. And he didn't blame him for the last murder. More then that yesterday he had even tried to assure Ed that it hadn't been his fault. And today at the morning he hadn't berated him because he had used alchemy. And he hadn't ridiculed him about his admission. He didn't really understand the man.

Then someone knocked on his door.

"What?" he shouted out.

"It's me" came the voice of the Colonel. "May I come in?" he just grunted. He didn't really feel like talking with the man. But the man interpreted the absence of objection as a permission.

"What do you want?" he demanded adversely.

"Are we in a bad mood, Fullmetal?" the man smirked but then he turned his face into a serious expression. "We have to talk."

"Hawkeye forced you again?" Ed teased him evilly.

"No. Now I think that's necessary" Ed looked at him interestedly. What the man was thinking? "Back then I didn't have the time and chance to tell you that I would never laugh about something like your understandable panic. It's natural to fear in situations like that, Fullmetal. Everybody would feel the same. You were alone with someone who could kill you and only a bloody corpse there near you. It was natural to fear. But I know you, Edward and I know that you didn't act childish. I think you would have fought if you had needed to" Ed looked at the man flabbergasted. He acted strange again. Why he wanted to tell him this? It didn't really matter.

"I kicked him" he stated bluntly.

"What?" asked the Colonel surprised.

"I kicked him. He grabbed my arm and I… I didn't think. It was a reflex. He never wanted to hurt me. I don't know what would have happened if he had wanted to."

"See? That what I am talking about. You defended yourself. If he had attacked you then you would have beaten him into a pulp. I am sure about it" Ed smiled a bit at this. The Colonel was really a strange person. He could never figure him out. But he was grateful for his words. He felt himself horrible then, but now the whole memory became better. Yes he would have surely kicked the man's ass if he had needed to.

"Thanks. But I think I don't understand."

"What?" the Colonel looked back at him questioningly. Did he have to play numb?

"Why are you so kind to me now?" the man face remained serious as he sighed.

"About that. I think I… I think you misunderstood me, Fullmetal" Ed looked back at him with firm eyes. Now it will come something like _"I am not kind to you but if you childishly blame yourself for everything you will endanger the mission…"_But instead of that the man said something totally unexpected.

"I never wanted to ridicule you, Fullmetal. I thought you understand that my teasings are only jokes. I never intended to say that I don't trust you or I think you are childish. Although you surely are sometimes. But it's nothing you should be ashamed. You are very young, Fullmetal and I never expect from you to be an adult all the time. But I would have never invited you into the army if I hadn't thought that you could be one if you needed to be. And you have never disappointed me. Never."

* * *

Roy watched the kid's reaction closely. The boy was clearly surprised and speechless. Roy hoped he didn't go too far. He didn't want to seem a fool in front of Fullmetal. The boy just stared at him for moments and it started to become unnerving. Should he say anything else? No, he thought he told the boy enough. He wasn't an idiot, he had to understand from this. When he was finally about to ask him if he was okay Fullmetal finally spoke up.

"Of course I knew this Colonel Bastard. I knew that I am your best weapon. And I never took seriously your stupid tauntings. Nobody would take your nonsenses seriously anyway. I never gave a crap about your stupid remarks. They weren't even creative. They reflected the speaker's empty head" Roy was taken aback. Fullmetal acted like… then he finally understood. He broke into a smile.

"Really, Fullmetal? But my remarks was just equal to your weight"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD DISAPPEAR BETWEEN THE AIR'S MOLEKULES?" Roy chuckled.

"It sounds really true" then he became serious again. "If we cleaned up this matter then how are you, Fullmetal? Honestly. Not just physically." The boy looked back at him pondering. He looked like he would answer him like always. He even opened his mouth then shook his head and sighed. Roy watched him curiously.

"It was bad. I felt myself terrible then and it was hard to come back. But now it's better. The hot chocolate helped me a lot. You just can't remain gloomy while you are drinking something that delicious, don't you thing? Don't worry, tomorrow I won't even remember this stupid day" Roy smiled at this. Edward was tried to be honest with him and it felt good.

"I am happy about this. But I am a bit surprised too. I thought you hated milk" the boy eyed him suspiciously.

"I do" he smiled at him evilly.

"Then you didn't know that the hot chocolate usually made of milk?" Fullmetal paled considerably.

"Hawkeye would never…" Roy let him suffering a bit more than he began to laugh hard.

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless" the boy looked back at him enraged. "Don't worry. Hawkeye went into the kitchen and specially asked for a hot chocolate from water" Fullmetal still watched him doubtfully.

"Seriously?"

"She didn't say it, but I am sure she did. You know her. I bet she would have even taken up her gun against the poor cooker if he hadn't obeyed" Fullmetal chuckled at this too.

"It doesn't really matter" he added then. Roy looked at him questioningly so the boy continued. "I mean, I also like stew. Even if there is milk in it. I just… I just don't want to know" Then he looked at him speculatively. Roy gulped at this. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what was in Fullmetal's mind.

"You know, you promised me something" Roy looked at him blankly

"What?" he didn't remember that he would have promised the brat anything.

"In the hospital" Roy still didn't know what he was talking about. "You said that you would come with me and buy me more sweets if I get better" Roy was clueless for a moment then he finally remembered. Yes he indeed said something like that. Even if he was sure that Fullmetal won't remember anything about that.

"But you refused my offer. You said you couldn't be bribed with candies."

"I was sick and didn't think clearly. But you promised either way" Roy watched him hesitating. What could be the aim of the brat? But he couldn't think any harm from this so he nodded.

"Fine. Tomorrow, after your school time we will go and buy you some sweets. You wait for me before the school. Let's see… around two 'o clock."

"Perfect" the boy beamed happily and Roy couldn't help but smile. Yes, Fullmetal was clearly a kid. But he could be an amiable child if he wanted to be. "And Colonel…"

"Yes?"

"You hit like a girl."

* * *

**Hi there. We are getting really close to the end. I think there are**** three more chapters left. So if you have any tips about our murderer, please tell me. Is it Charles or not? I am really interested about what you think and why. It's a kind of feedback to me. So until the next chappie bye-bye:) **


	12. Fathers

**Note: Sorry for the late update. I was sick and I couldn't force myself to write. But now I am okay. ****Thank you for your reviews:**

**Super Saiyan Angel: sorry for teasing you:) **

**Manga-animelove: I am also a hot chocolate addict:) I also don't think that Roy would hit any of his men in a normal case. But he was nervous, mad and tired so he just exploded…**

**Raqueel: I also love writing the conversations between Ed and Roy. I am happy you like them too:)**

**Russletringhamlover: yes, I know Black Cat. It's a good anime, I like it:)**

**Mad-eye-93: thank you:)**

**The Snow Crystal Alchemist: I couldn't resist. I think that's so much like Ed :D**

**Soleil Avec la Pluie****: thank you, I am always worried about my English, so I am always happy if I hear/read that it is not that bad:) Sorry about Al, he doesn't have many role in this story…**

**wishfulliving89****: the answer is in this chapter:)**

**Floutisvivi****: I hope you enjoyed your camp! It had to be good:) And I am happy that you reviewed after that. Thank you!:)**

**And thank you, Anonymous reviewer too:)**

* * *

_**Fathers**_

"Edward! Edward, it's time to wake up" Roy heard Hawkeye's voice from the brat's room. The answer was only a sleepy groan and Roy had to chuckle at this. It was the first time that Fullmetal had to be waken up. Usually he was up before them. Except when he was sick but then they didn't even want to wake him. "I will search some clothes for you" the lieutenant continued. Roy had to walk to the door. He wanted to see the boy's reaction to this suggestion. The kid was still in the bed his eyes were closed and his palms were on his ears.

"One more moment, mum" he mumbled then his eyes snapped open in realization and sat up immediately. Roy stared at him surprised. Did Fullmetal think for a moment that he was at home in Resembool? But Hawkeye did as if nothing had happened and she took out a shirt and trousers from the cupboard without a hesitation. Fullmetal's face became redder and redder as he watched the woman rummaging between his clothes. Then Hawkeye stopped abruptly as she lifted something which looked like some kind of paper.

"What is this, Edward?" she asked clearly surprised. As Fullmetal's face became scarlet color Roy rushed next to the woman curiously and took the paper from her. It was a drawing. There were three people on it. A black haired, black eyed man, a blonde, brown eyed woman and a blonde, golden eyed child, maybe a girl? And above the figures there was a childish writing with big and shaky capital letters. It addressed the figures as "_Ed's dad_", "_Ed's mum_" and "_Ed_". Roy stared at the drawing disbelieving. What the heck was it?

"You drew this?" he asked Fullmetal a bit shaken. The boy hid his face with his arms.

"Yeah, but I didn't have a choice. Liam forced me to."

"This Liam, he wrote the titles?" asked Roy as he tried to add every piece into the correct place.

"Yeah. He is a strange kid. He asked me to draw down my family. I didn't have a choice."

"So a little kid forced you to draw? How could he manage this, would you care to enlighten me?" Roy asked him mockingly. This became more and more funny after the first shock. Fullmetal as drawing them as his family... Because it wasn't hard to figure out that who the parents were on the drawing. It was hilarious. He couldn't even figure out more humiliating task for the boy.

"No, of course he didn't have a gun or something like that, but I didn't want him to make a fuss. And since we are on a mission where we have to pose as a family I had to draw you" he mumbled into his palm. He was clearly mortified. Roy had to tease him a bit more.

"So you think about me as a daddy now? I am so happy! My little Eddo!" he shouted with a fake overenthusiastic voice which somehow sounded really similar to Hughes.

"Only in your wildest nightmares!" shouted the boy heatedly. Roy just grinned at him smugly.

"I think I will glue this to the wall at the headquarter as every proud father does" he teased Fullmetal viciously.

"I will kill you if you show that to anyone. And… and… and I will tell Hawkeye."

"Tell her what?" he asked and he really didn't have a clue what the boy was talking about.

"About you know what" Fullmetal whispered with a knowing look. Hawkeye became more interested but Roy still didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"Do you have a secret from me?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes he has. And I will tell you if I won't get back the drawing in a minute" Roy looked at him disbelievingly.

"Just what the hell are you talking about Fullmetal?"

"About what you told me about her. About your feelings" Roy looked back at him numbly. Did Fullmetal loose his mind? Hawkeye eyed him curiously and glared at the brat a bit suspiciously.

"He is bluffing. I really don't know what he is talking about."

"Of course you now say this but two days ago you told me the truth" the boy looked at him like a maniac head priest who just got a divine revelation.

"You totally lost it, Fullmetal" he bent closer to the boy. Then suddenly Fullmetal got into motion so fast that Roy couldn't react before he pull the drawing out of his hands and in a moment he tore it into pieces and tucked them into his mouth and started to chew. Roy's and Hawkeye's eyes became impossibly wide as they watched him without any movement. This whole scene was just too absurd.

"You will choke, Fullmetal" Roy warned the boy disbelievingly when he finally found his voice. "Did you actually believe that I would humiliate myself that way? No way that I would like to pose as your father before my subordinates, not even on a stupid drawing. You should really learn that what a joke means, midget. " the boy just looked back at him angrily as his mouth was still full with paper. "But I think I like your present state. You finally can't talk. Maybe you should eat paper a bit more often" Fullmetal rushed out from the room into the bathroom and he spat the paper pieces out. At least according to the voice he made. After he finished he flushed the toilet and came back with a still red face.

"I couldn't allow any chance" he muttered darkly. "If this drawing had got into someone else hands I would have lost my reputation and could have given a wrong idea. They could have thought that I would want a shit father like you. I have already got one asshole bastard" the boy groaned irritated. "It was just a necessity and I don't need that someone misunderstands it."

"It had to be hurt to draw something like that" Roy commented a bit disappointed. He didn't know why he felt that way but he couldn't help it.

"It was a job" Fullmetal answered shrugging. "Don't be afraid I won't do this again so you don't need to face such kind of humiliation" and the boy stormed out from the room without glancing back. Roy just turned toward Hawkeye to comment about the brat's stupidity when she shoved Fullmetal's clothes violently to him with a scary expression.

"Give these to him and apologize, sir!" he ordered him sternly and he looked back at her blankly.

"For what?" what was that about? He hasn't said anything mean to the brat. The woman eyed him menacingly.

"You spoke like being his father would be something shameful."

"I was just joking. And I am not his father and he doesn't want me to be. So I don't understand why…" but Hawkeye didn't let him finish the sentence.

"His father left him. Remember, sir? What do you think Ed has to think why did that happen?"

"I don't…" then Roy finally realized what she was talking about. The abandoned children always thought that somehow what happened was their fault. "Fullmetal doesn't seem to be the type who would blame himself for that. I think he know it firmly whose fault was that. That's why he hates his father with passion."

"Yes on the surface. But it was really insensible to tell him something like that" Hawkeye talked as if she knew what she was talking about. It was a bit strange. She rarely cared about emotions. She usually had more important things to think about. She acted strangely nowadays Roy couldn't deny it any longer. As if she wanted something from him. But what? "Fullmetal would rather kill me than want me to act as his father or to let anybody thinks that there is that kind of relationship between us. He even ate a bunch of paper just to avoid that anybody could see him on a same drawing with me. He isn't the type who would like any kind of pampering" Hawkeye just rolled her eyes.

"Of course he doesn't need mollycoddling. But that doesn't mean that he neither need a dependable adult who doesn't turn him away" she huffed then moved to leave.

"Wait a minute! Fullmetal was always very fine without me. He just doesn't need me to act differently now." Hawkeye looked at him as if he were an imbecile.

"I think it is too late to think about that, sir" and she left him without another word. And Roy really didn't understand her.

* * *

Ed started his breakfast fuming and still in his pajama. No way in hell he would change before those two. He will go back into his room after they came out. What they were thinking, rummaging through his things like that? And why did he keep that stupid drawing? He should have thrown that into the first trash. Now he just got ridiculed about it just he had afraid. He should have just said no to Liam. That stupid Colonel. He always just laughed at him no matter what he had said yesterday. Maybe he wasn't a totally cruel bastard, but a bastard anyway. As if he would want someone as stupid as him for a father. Besides he didn't need a father. He had had one and he didn't get anything from that anyway. Why would he want another useless bastard? Even the thought was ridiculous. That stupid colonel, how could he joke about something such ludicrous?

"Hey, Fullmetal" the Colonel came into the kitchen with a serious expression. "You should change and hurry, you are already late" he tossed his clothes to him and sat down to the table. Ed just grumbled and continued eating his breakfast. He had plenty of time since it didn't really matter when he arrived at the school. "Look, kid. What I said before… I didn't mean like that. Of course there is nothing bad about you being a son of someone. No, for the matter of fact your father should be proud and honored that he has sons like you and Al. I just…" but Ed stopped him roughly.

"Don't give me this crap, Colonel. My father doesn't give a shit about us. He just left somewhere and he doesn't even care whether we are alive or not. And you don't need to explain yourself. As I said I find that stupid drawing at least as humiliating as you" the Colonel sighed warily.

"No, Edward. What I try to explain is that I wouldn't really feel ashamed. I was just joking about that. I think you are an exceptional young man who would make anybody proud. I also feel a bit like that since I was the one who found you and made use of your abilities. So I can at least feel a little bit as if your success just a bit mine too, can't I?" the man sounded really awkward which was a strange occurrence. Ed just stared at him. Then he humphed angrily.

"Of course you can't. You use me for you career as you said before. But you have no rights to monopolize anything I do, you bastard. Maybe you helped me there and there but I would have found my way without you too. Don't be too cocky and full of yourself. I absolutely hate you" he looked away from the man because he couldn't look into his eyes. But the Colonel just chuckled at this.

"That's fine by me. But I want you to remember that you can count on me. I won't abandon you like your father did" Ed stared at him speechless. What was that about? Okay the Colonel had tried to persuade him before that he could trust him. But that was a bit more personal. "I don't really care what you call me. You could call me Bastard, Colonel, Mustang, Roy or even daddy if you want as long as you don't forget this. And as long as I could also count on you" then the Colonel stopped for a moment while Ed just stared at him astonished. "But it would be better if you don't call me names in front of my superiors. It would be hard to explain and they may get the wrong idea."

"Like what?" it was a dump question and it wasn't really important but Ed had to say something. He already seemed really stupid. The man blushed a bit and tried to avoid his eyes. It was very startling to Ed.

"Like, we are really related" the man muttered finally. Ed felt the beginning of a really bad headache at this. Why would anybody…?

"Why would we be related? We don't even resemble each other. That's just stupid." The Colonel scratched his head and chuckled bitterly.

"That doesn't really matter. They can say that you resemble to your mother. I already heard some stupid whispers about that I must be your father and that's why I brought you to the army at such a young age. Of course no one believes this kind of stupid rumors, but if you would start to call me daddy then they maybe would" Ed stared at him unbelievingly.

"That's plainly stupid. You are far too young to be my father" the man smiled at this a bit bitterly.

"For the matter of fact, I am not. I could be technically your father. And I already had relationship at that age so if I had met your mother that time…"

"Stop that! This is disgusting" Ed blushed. He didn't even want to imagine his mother with this man. But to be honest he couldn't have been a worse father than his real father could he?

"That isn't even important. So what I wanted to say that if you don't want rumors like that then it would be better if you refer me like now. No, not what was important either. What is important that I would be really happy if you trusted me enough to rely on me. Even if not like on a father, but maybe as on a friend?" Ed just looked away. This talking was a way too embarrassing.

"I don't need anybody" he groaned. "And I would never call you my dad. I am not a little kid, you know. And besides that would be really offending to you" he stood up. "I am going to change now. You don't have to worry about every word you say. I am not some stupid infant. I won't be broken by words" he stepped toward the bathroom then stopped and looked back at the man who sat at the table with an unreadable expression. "But thank you anyway. You are a nicer man than my father" the Colonel's face lit up so Ed knew immediately that he went too far. "But you are a bastard anyway" he smirked but he couldn't clean away the grin from the man's face.

"I think it's a compliment anyway. Thank you, Edward" Ed just groaned. He couldn't erase his stupid sentence whatever he said. But at least he hoped that the man wouldn't tell this to anybody. It would be more humiliating. "I am really happy about your admission. By the way, you should practice your drawing a bit more. I nearly didn't even recognize myself. I am far more handsome than you drew me" Ed saw red at this mocking.

"You, bastard, I will kill you."

* * *

Ed watched wondering as the kids were playing and laughing in the school yard. What the hack was going on? Why they weren't in the classrooms as usual? He got stares and whisperings as he was hurrying towards the entrance but he tried to avoid everybody. He rushed into the library and the librarian eyed him curiously.

"Are you here today too?" the old lady wasn't exactly friendly but wasn't hostile either.

"Yes, madam. Is something wrong? Why everybody is out?" the woman grimaced at the question as if that or the answer were irritating her.

"Because today is the sport day, child. Hasn't the headmaster informed you?"

"No, it looks like he forgot that too" the lady just shrugged annoyed and got back to her book. But then she looked up again.

"Oh and today the library will be closed at one o'clock. The same time as the school" Ed looked at her surprised at this.

"But why?" the librarian shrugged again clearly in a bad mood.

"Today there isn't any class. There are some sport competitions until noon. Then after lunch the school will go on a small trip. Fortunately I don't have a class to accompany so I can go home" Ed sighed at this. Fine. Now he will have to wait for the Colonel outside the school. What a stupid coincidence that it was today that he had to wait for the man.

"Oh, I understand. Thank you, madam" and he sat down to one of the tables after he grabbed a book without any attention to what. The librarian just humphed something but didn't pay any more attention to him. It was time he needed to occupy himself somehow.

* * *

Ed was just reading a stupid fairy tail when he heard footsteps. He looked up curiously. Today nobody has come into the library so far. Everyone had a great time outside. His stomach grumbled angrily as he saw who it was. Charles stopped at the door and looked at him with a serious face.

"Edward, can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course" he mumbled as he stood up and followed the man into the buffet.

They bought the usual tea and sat down to a table. The man watched him scrutinizing and Ed found this unnerving.

"I think your dad will kill me if he gets known that I spoke with you. But I have to tell you something" Ed watched him closely. What could be in the man's mind? What was he up to? "First I have to apologize. I made a great mistake yesterday. I shouldn't have brought you there. I knew that it was wrong. But I did because I thought that you are somebody you are not."

"I think I don't understand you" Ed cut him off a bit rudely. He wanted a straight answer.

"I know that I was a fool. But you were so strange and it was a too big coincidence. I was curious. And I thought I knew the answer."

"I still don't understand. Have you thought I am the murderer or what?" Ed became irritated. The man's words didn't make any sense.

"Hell, no! No, Ed. On the contrary" the man sighed apologetically. "Ok, I think it will be better if I tell you the truth. I thought that you work for the army" Ed started to cough at this violently.

"How did you get this ridiculous idea?" he managed to ask finally. The man looked at him apologetically again.

"I know that it sounds strange. But there are those murders and the army investigates on that case. I have a friend in the army so I heard that from him. When I first met with you I found you strange from the first minute. You maybe don't know but you have older eyes than many adults I know. But you lie horribly. When you talked about your arms I knew that you don't tell me the truth. But I dismissed my mistrustful thoughts at first. But strange things followed this. I met you on the streets at night when there is a murderer on the loose. And your parents were strange too. Your father barked at me like he was a soldier. And your mother's arm was twitching around her belt as if she were searching for a gun. And you looked unusually interested in the murder case and about poor Smalt. These were all strange but I didn't think anything until I talked with my friend from the army. He told me that he heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist is also on this case. He talked to me about him before. He told me that he is the youngest ever state alchemist. And he passed the exam merely at the age of twelve. And he also told me that he has an automail arm that where from his name came from. After all the strange things around you and the coincidence of the timing I thought… I thought that you are the Fullmetal Alchemist" Ed stared at him flabbergasted. He would have never thought that he could be so easily figured out.  
"You popped up just the time of the murders. You have an automail and you behave much more an adult than you should. Everything seemed to fall into place. So I wanted to test you. I asked the address of Smalt from the headmaster and I invited you. I was curious about your reactions. But honestly I never thought that we could find a corpse there. Nor did I really think that Smalt could be the murderer. He was a bastard and I would gladly punch him because he dared to hurt children without any sane reason. But I heard him talking about the case with the headmaster and he seemed honestly anxious. He wanted stronger security around the school and that we inform the parents more extensively. So I thought he was really sick as the headmaster said to me. He was sick often and I had to substitute for him many times. I just wanted to know what would you do if I brought you there. But I was clearly wrong. Your reaction at the house spoke volumes. And I know you were honest. You had a panic attack there. And no state alchemist would react like that. You are a normal child after all. And I am sorry that I dragged you there and caused you trauma. If I can recompense you anyhow then please tell me."  
Ed still stared at him speechless. How should he answer to this? He couldn't tell the man the truth. But the man looked really shamefaced because of what had happened. Somehow it was amazing that Charles realized the truth so easily and then he lost it equally fast. Yes, just because Ed behaved really out of character that time. And Ed didn't know that whether he was lucky or not. The Colonel would be angry for sure when he got know that Ed screwed up his cover.

"I… I… don't need anything" he managed to mutter at last. "I… I thank you for the tea" and he stood up rapidly and rushed out form the buffet.

"Stop please, Edward!" he obeyed but didn't turn back.

"As I said before, I was really a fool. I know I caused you harm… not physically but psychologically. And I know I betrayed you somewhere, because I didn't trust you. And I am really sorry. I still want to be your friend so when you are ready to talk to me again then… then please come to me" Ed still didn't turn towards him. He didn't want that his face betray his emotions and expose him. "You are a nice kid. Nicer than most of the children I know. So I am really sorry that I did that to you. If you want to talk to somebody about what happened then…"

"Just let me be" he cut him short. "I don't need your help. And I don't need your pity. I am not angry. But I don't want nor your help neither your apologizing" he started toward the library. "See you later, Charles" he waved and still didn't turn back to him. It was hard because he knew that he was somehow cruel to the man. And he also wanted to see his reaction, but it would have been too risky to turn back.

* * *

"I have news for you, Roy" Hughes shouted enthusiastically. Roy just rolled his eyes at the too happy tone.

"What?"

"About the newest victim. I can tell you 100% sure that Smalt wasn't killed by Patterson" Roy nearly choked at his coffee at this.

"What? How do you know?" Hughes face was totally full with pride as he answered.

"We found a bloody half handprint on the blanket next to the victim. So we asked Patterson to come in this morning into the Investigations Office where we could get sample from his handprint with ink. Patterson has a much more bigger palm than our culprit."

"Maybe it was Smalt's" Roy opposed immediately.

"No. Of course we checked that. We aren't amateurs, Roy."

"I see. But it is a really bad news. Now we don't even have a suspect. It's bad. But of course this doesn't mean that he didn't kill the children either. It's not necessary that the two cases would be connected. Ed thought so because of what Smalt said to him, but it's not sure."

"You don't believe your own words" Hughes pointed out and Roy smiled at this.

"No I don't. But I absolutely hate the idea that we still don't have any clue. After such a long time we have nothing. I can't accept this" Roy felt himself suddenly very exhausted. "It would be really shameful if we couldn't catch him soon. And I don't want more victims. Hughes, I want a list about the people that Smalt knew and are in this city. Maybe he really knew the murderer. Or at least he could have a suspect. It's more than we have now" Hughes nodded.

"Fine. It won't be easy but I will do it. But I also think that this handprint is a good sign. Our culprit is making mistakes now. He must be nervous. Maybe we our closer to him then we think" Roy contemplated this for a moment. Could it be true? "And how is Ed? Yesterday he seemed a bit out of it."

"He is okay. But he would be happier if we could finish this case fast. He misses Al terribly. And I don't think he enjoys my company too much" Hughes smiled at this.

"I think you are wrong Roy. You know what was his first question after the police accompanied him to us and I remained alone with him? It was that _where is the Colonel_? He was pale as a ghost, his eyes full of terror and he was trembling like a leaf. And he wanted to see you. I think it's not the sign of hate. He trusts you and maybe he feel himself safe beside you" Roy looked at his friend doubtfully. Edward somehow always behaved unpredictable.

"I will bring him to buy some sweet today. I don't know what he was thinking when he asked me. But it was some kind of peace offer so I couldn't deny him" he still didn't understand the boy's motive.

"Maybe he just wanted to be a child a bit. He can't really be one during the mission. Yesterday was hard on him. And there are those poor children. Ed is suffering inside while he forces himself to go forward. He is always like that. He could work himself to death if you let him. But now he asked you to let him be a child a bit. I think it's good. He must trust you deeper than I originally thought" Hughes said lost in his thoughts. "It's kind of surprising. But sure the kid have a strange taste" he laughed and Roy growled at him angrily.

"Hey, I though you are my friend" Hughes just laughed harder.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just joking" then he stopped and looked at him more seriously. "But to be honest I am happy for both of you" Roy just rolled his eyes.

"We aren't some kind of just married couple you know Hughes" the man just grinned.

"Of course not. But you can be his sort of father figure" Roy glared at him irritated, but before he could say anything Hughes continued. "Besides, you should find yourself a wife. And then you could have your own little Eddoes" Roy heard that Hawkeye chuckled behind him and he could have strangled Hughes for this. "Look at this picture of Elicia. Isn't she an angel? Now, I have to go. Bye" he finished abruptly when he saw Roy's expression and fled before some flames would have absorbed him.

* * *

To Ed's surprise at least he wasn't left alone in the library for the rest of the day. Liam was sitting there and the boy's face lit up immediately when he saw him.

"Ed! I'm happy you are here. Do you want to play with me?" Ed looked at him warily as he remembered the morning.

"Fine, but no more drawing" the little boy looked perplexed but he nodded anyway. So they ended up on the floor as Ed read a tale for the boy. Liam listened to him with a big smile on his face. When he finished the kid immediately started begging.

"Please tell me another one. My dad, never tell me fairy tales. He hates them. He only talks about God, and angels" Ed looked at Liam with surprise.

"Sure. But who is your dad, Liam? Do I know him?" the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, you know him. He is the headmaster of this school. And I nearly forgot but he asked me to tell you that he wants to speak with you after the sport events ended" Ed nodded thoughtfully. What did the headmaster want from him? Ed didn't talk with him too much. He was the only one besides the old librarian who knew who Ed really was. Maybe he had some information? Or he wanted to know what happened to Smalt? It would be logical. The man had been one of his teachers.

"Okay. I will go and see him. But he is also a teacher, if you asked him he would surely tell you fairy tales, don't you think?" Liam averted his eyes and shook his head.

"He used to tell me tales when I was very little. But now he said I am too big for them. I asked him once but he… he became angry" the boy's face paled considerately at this and Ed didn't want to force him to speak about the issue more. He had to have an argument with his father because of this so it seemed to be a sensitive topic. Ed had also hated to displease his father when he had been with them so he understood Liam a bit.

"I see. I don't think your dad is right. I think you can read or listen to fairy tales as long as you know they aren't true. Now let's see. Do you know the tale of the red dragon?" Liam shook his head excitedly so Ed started to read him the story.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Ed walked toward the headmaster's office a bit anxious. He had a bad feeling about this. It had to be a bad habit. The initial scare if someone had to visit his headmaster. But he wasn't a real student here so there was nothing to scare about. But something was off with Liam and it seemed as if he was uncomfortable with his own father. Ed could have easily thought that the boy was scared from the headmaster. He had become so pale when he had talked about their disagreement. And it was strange. Ed was never scared from Hohenheim. He hated him because he abandoned them but there wasn't anything scary about him. So he didn't understand. Maybe he just misunderstood the kid. He was a lonely child who lost his mother and besides he never said anything bad about his father. But his gestures sometimes were strange. Every time when Ed brought up his father to be more precise. But why? The man had seemed all right when Ed had talked with him after the incident with Smalt. He shook his head. Maybe he just saw something that didn't really exist.

Finally he arrived to the office and he knocked on the door.

"Come in" he heard the voice form inside so Ed opened the door and stepped in. The man sat behind his table writing something but he stood up when he saw Ed.

"Ah, so Liam didn't forget to tell you. Come and sit down" he motioned to him and Ed went closer to him. But he remained careful. He had a bad feeling and he couldn't help it.

"Tea? Or some juice?" Ed wanted to decline the offer but it would be really impolite so he nodded. The man gave him a mug of tea and he accepted it.

"So why did you want to see me, headmaster?" Ed asked him. He wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

"I heard what happened to Smalt. I just want to get some details if you don't mind. He was my teacher and also me friend" Ed gave him a strange look. That man, wasn't a very friendly one. But now at least he knew what the headmaster wanted. He sipped into his tea and started to speak.

"I was the one who find him. We went there with Charles Patterson because he… he…" something was strange. It became harder to speak. And the room also became darker. He straightened himself and then the world swayed dangerously. "Whaa..aat is… what…?" he stammered. Then a face became closer to him.

"I am really sorry, Edward. But you are a sinner. A child that became dirty. Children had to be pure like the angels. But you are…" Ed didn't hear more. It became difficult just to keep his eyes open. His last thought was that he won't be able to go and buy some sweets with the Colonel after all.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the cliffhanger, I hate them too. But I had to finish this chappie somewhere. I will try to update as soon as I can. ****And in the next chapter there will be action:) It will end the story and only an epilogue will be after that.**

**And congratulation to ****Soleil Avec la Pluie****! You were the only one who had the right intuition:) Sorry that I misled everybody else, I am so evil:) I was curious who would spot that little hint with the chapter title:) I hope you won't kill me for this:) **


	13. Companions

**Note: Sorry for the wait, I couldn't finish this faster**** because I am barely at home nowadays. And it just became longer and longer and I thought a lot about where I should end this:) **

**And I got much more reviews after the last chapter. Maybe I should have left more cliffhangers:) I am just joking:) But great-great thanks to you:**

**manga-animelove****, ****Phoenix07****, ****Mad-eye-93****, ****orangevbnin****, ****deathwolfkitten****, ****RenCC123****, ****Lazy Gaga****, ****Jiuriana-Chan****, ****10-iz4****, ****Soleil Avec la Pluie****, ****Shally****, ****wishfulliving89****, ****Maei13**

**ShallyElric****: sorry, sorry, I hope you survived somehow**

**Anonymous****: I also like those stories which are complex. That's why I write adding everything into the story:) Sometimes I also tend to overdo it:) And I never can choose genre;)**

**floutistvivi****: I always thank my reviewers here:)**

**russletringhamlover****: sorry but I don't plan a sequel, only an epilogue. I think I reached with the story what I wanted:) Instead of maybe I will write another story ...**

**Raqueel****: hehe , nice intuition, but you didn't believe it:)**

**GrilledPeanutButter****: Oh, thank you for the cookies:D Send me them somehow :D**

**I hope I didn't miss out anyone.**

**And ****I am so glad that I managed to surprise most of you :D **

* * *

_**Companions**_

When Ed came around the first thing he realized was that his right arm disappeared. The next thing was that his left leg too. He opened his eyes and a room swayed before him. Where was he and why? His memories were a bit jumbled at the moment. But he lay on the floor on his stomach that was sure. He tried to sit up and he succeeded with a lot of effort.

"I see, you are finally up, Edward" he turned toward the voice and he came face to face with Sheeper, the headmaster of the school. And finally he remembered Liam, the tea and the last sentence of the man. He was the murderer and Ed was before him totally useless and vulnerable. And the man was an alchemist. It was a trouble.  
"I waited for you. I didn't want to start this without you" then the man kneeled down and a bright light enlightened the room as his palms touched the transmutation circle which Ed finally came aware of. Than he felt a sudden pain in his left arm as something pinned it down to the floor with palm up. Ed watched wide eyed as his own blood made a strong tie around his flesh arm, becoming denser and bounding him down. So his presumption was right. But it wasn't a consolidating thought.  
"Sorry that I cut you without asking you first, but I didn't want you to leave. And besides we have to get rid of that filthy blood of yours. It's unforgivable to a child to have such a soiled blood" Ed rolled his eyes. This man was a lunatic. But a dangerous one. He was an alchemist and at the moment Ed couldn't use any alchemy. He was in a real trouble this time and he didn't know how he will get out of it. It was too similar to the case of Barry the Chopper. But this time his opponent was even more dangerous. And Al wasn't here to help him. Shit, he was really done for. Ed gritted his teeth. No, he couldn't give up. Al needed him. He had a promise to fulfill. Until then he couldn't die. He tried to break the tie, but it was too hard, and he wasn't strong enough. It just pinched him harder to the floor. No he won't be able to escape alone without help. But, what time could it be? The Colonel will come for him at two o'clock. He had come to the headmaster's office around twelve thirty. How much time could have passed? He looked around to see if there was any clock in the room but he couldn't see one. But he had to stall for time. He had to make the man speak as much as he could.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand" the man's eyes gleamed maniacally. He came closer with his knife. Ed couldn't move his leg to be able to kick him so he could only watch him motionless as he bent above him.

"As I said before, Edward, children should be clean. They are the ones who are still pure. The only ones who could be the angels of God. And if their blood became filthy it has to be cleaned. This is the only way to let the child rejoin God and his angels again" and he cut Ed at his upper torso. Ed shouted angrily. He hoped that someone might hear him. The school wasn't empty when he came here. And Havoc and the others were watching him. But they were outside. There was no chance that they could hear him. Shit.

"How could be bleeding to death means purification? If you spill the dirty water out it won't become clear" he knew that there wasn't any sense in trying to reason with a madman. But he had to play for time. He didn't have another hope.

"But if I let out the dirty blood, then the body will be clean. It could maintain the pure soul. It can become an angel" the headmaster's voice was totally rabid. He really believed in those nonsenses.

"That's why you made those boys bleed to death?" the man laughed hysterically.

"There are too many filthy children on the world. Too many of them became soiled by the evil. The first one was a little thief. I saw him stole an old lady's wallet. He was soiled beyond repair. When I ran after him and demanded him to give back the wallet he just laughed at me and attacked me. He was just like that evil. Just as soiled and rotted as that one…" the man's face became full with hate. Maybe it was the key to everything that happened.

"Like who?" he asked firmly. He wanted answers and he needed time.

"Like that little evil, that killed her" Ed didn't really understand. The man snapped his palms against the transmutation circle again and blood roped emerged from Ed's new wound. It pained like hell and he shouted unashamedly. He wanted to be heard.

"Killed who?" he asked as soon as he got breath again.

"My wife. That little devil killed her. He was soiled form the moment of is birth. He always did evil. He thought that it was just a game. He hurt others and laughed at them. But she always defended him. He was her little brother after all. She said that deep inside he was an angel. But he was a corrupted angel. And I acted too late" he cut Ed again, this time on his stomach. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt like bitch. Ed screamed agonized. It was bad. But no one seemed to hear him. So maybe a long time passed. And then Mustang will come soon. He had to.

"What happened?" Ed panted difficultly. He needed time. He had to make the headmaster speak.

"He thought it was a good joke. He always pulled pranks. I thought them evil, but she always laughed and defended him. But it was too much. He sawed the leg of her chair. He thought it was a good joke: she will fall and then laugh with him. She fell indeed. But she never laughed again. She hit her head against the wall and died two days after. The little evil said he was sorry. He was sorry!" the headmaster laughed hysterically and Ed's head hurt from the high pitched voice. It was such a fatal coincidence. A bad joke that came into a disaster. A bad decision that broke lives. It was a bit familiar.

"What did you do to him?" the man continued to laugh but his voice became sadistic.

"The boy was an evil. A scar on the world's face. He had to be vanished. His blood was so full with filth that it was thicker than anything I have seen since. He died with the pain I felt, and with the pain which Liam felt. With all the pain he caused" the man cut again, this time on Ed' left arm, just above the blood rope. He didn't use alchemy anymore. He didn't need to. Ed was already pinched to the floor and he also became weaker and weaker from the blood loss.

"And what did the other boys do?" he groaned. He couldn't give up. Al needed him. He made a big mistake. A huge mistake that broke Al's life. But he could repair it until he was alive. He couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"The second was a really mean boy. He was just like him. He always teased and bullied others. I saw him many times as he hurt the weaker children. I had to clean him from the filth. I had to stop him before it became too late. The third one pushed away his little sister just before me. He always pushed Liam against the wall or against the floor. He hated my poor little son. He hated and envied him because Liam was pure unlike him" Ed had to cut him off.

"That's why you always punish him, no? Because he is so pure to you" he remarked sarcastically. This time the headmaster didn't even bothered with the knife. He hit Ed with his bare hand and Ed's head flied backwards powerless against the floor. He was too weak to even try to remain in his sitting position. So now he lay there panting. His face was burning with pain and he also hit the back of his head. But at least it seemed his nose didn't break.

"Shut up, you little monster! You have no idea! Liam is a good boy now, but he needs discipline. I can't let him to be corrupted by the sins. He has to remain pure" the man was seething with anger and he went next to Ed. He pointed his knife menacingly at him. "Do you want me to cut down all of your toes and fingers? But no, you have too few already" he laughed. "You are the worst of all. The kid who joined the army, which is more evil than anything. The kid who is full with the need of power and violence. The kid who wants to kill others. You are the worst of all! And I became very happy when Mustang informed me that you are on this case. You came here. And I wanted to clean you every time I saw you. But I had to wait. If I didn't want to fail then I had to wait. And I couldn't afford to be arrested or killed. Liam needs me. So I had to be careful. But it is my perfect chance. No one will know what happened. I will clean this world from you and it won't be the end!" Ed chuckled weakly.

"How? How do you think you can come through if you would kill me in your own office? And my companions know that I am here. Mustang will kill you and you won't be able to continue your stupid killing spree" the headmaster kicked him hard and Ed groaned.

"Just shut up you little worm. I thought this all out thoughtfully. Your little companions saw me left this building around a bit more than half an hour before, just after you fell asleep. I left with Liam and we went home. But don't worry they will catch their culprit. There is a man who they didn't see leave. They will find him in the school. And the cause will be cleared" the headmaster shouted victoriously. Ed eyes widened and he wanted to ask who will be this person, but the man suddenly cut him again this time twice and quickly on his chest. "I wanted to give this role to Smalt, but that asshole became too suspicious. He saw me with the fourth brat. He was a thief like the first one. And he was also part of a band that terrorized the streets. Smalt had caught him before when he had broken into this school and vandalized the building. I couldn't do anything then before the teachers but later I searched for him. Unfortunately Smalt remembered the case and he saw me near the murder scene that day. So after that he followed me everywhere and every time. It was annoying!" Sheeper shouted and at the same time he trampled on Ed's chest. It hurt like hell as he put weight on his new wounds and Ed screamed with agony.

"You son of a bitch" he roared and tried to move in vain. "I will so kill you!" but the man just laughed and kicked him forcefully. Ed moaned and started to feel hopeless. Now, two o'clock seemed to be far away. How could he manage to live so far?

"And who will be this sucker?" the man continued to laugh.

"It was far too easy. Your dear Colonel already has a culprit. I will just give him what he wants. Patterson has also started to be annoying. He nearly saw me when I killed the last one. He is such a hero! He always roams on the streets to try to protect those evils. He is the worst. And then I wanted you to be the one who find the corpse. It was my signal to you that you are the next. But that two hoaxes stopped you unfortunately. It's a pity, because it was also a present for you. The brat was the part of the band that attacked you before" Ed eyes grew wider. The man had watched him. Of course he knew from the beginning who Ed was. All the acting was totally needless. It was such an unfortunate coincidence that the Colonel had chosen this school for his cover. No, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"How did you achieve that we came to this school?" his voice was hoarse with the pain. The man kneeled beside him, but Ed couldn't even move a muscle.

"It was easy. Patterson has a friend in the army. We talked a lot about the case. We were both worried because the students of this school" he chuckled darkly and pointed his knife on Ed's stomach. "Don't be afraid. I will do it slow. No deep wounds. The blood has to be cleaned out slowly" and he made another long but swallow cut but Ed didn't scream again. It was pointless. He won't entertain Sheeper anymore! The man put down the knife watching him. "You know what. It's boring. I think we can start the main part. I got every evil a present. I got one for you too" it wasn't an enthralling statement.

"But you still hasn't told me how you managed to get us here" Ed groaned impatiently.

"Patterson told me that the army is investigating about the case. The fourth brat was the student of this school. But he hardly attended any class. But your Colonel gladly swallowed the bait. I left that brat in front your base intentionally and he knew this. I wanted him to come here after he got know which school the brat attended. I wanted to see the opponent who tries to stop me doing my blessed duty. But he did better. He brought you here. I am so grateful" during his speech he walked to the cupboard and opened it.  
"Now look at what I have for you" and he pulled out a lash. Ed winced as he looked at it. What the heck did that monster want to do?  
"I used stones, mutilation, knife, kicks and punches. But I have something more fitting for you. You know I was a state alchemist once. Of course I changed my name after I left the army so no one could find me. It was a very bad experience. I started in the army as a regular soldier. I studied alchemy before, but I failed on my state alchemist test. But next year I succeeded. But before that I was a in a boot camp. I don't think you were in any kind of military training. They were hard. They became much more softer since, but then they were border to cruel. And I was in the worst one. Our training officer was sentenced to death not long after our training because he tortured his own soldiers. He was a very sick man. Only God helped me to survive there. And this was his favorite equipment of discipline. I think it's fit you. Don't you agree?" he came next to Ed and he ceased the alchemy. Not that it really mattered. Ed couldn't move even an inch. The headmaster rolled him onto his stomach. His wounds hurt and the room swayed.  
"You became like a lamb so soon. I thought you are a more difficult one. But I think there have already lot of filth left you. Don't be afraid. It won't last long" he stepped backward. Edward turned his face toward him just to see him brandish the lash. He heard the whoosh and then felt the burn in his back. He screamed as it tore his flesh. He had to… had to stall for more time… he had to…

"Where... where is Charles?" he whispered with much difficulty. But he succeeded even for a moment. The man stopped the next brandish.

"He is in the next room. I sedated him. He will come around after I left the school. And your companions won't even ask questions. He is the only one who they haven't seen to leave. He can say what he wants, they won't believe him. And I will be far away then. You know there is bunker under the school with a tunnel and exit a bit down in the next street. It was built during the last war which endangered this city. This school was then one of the biggest schools and also a shelter for kids. And the builders wanted an emergency exit for the children. Of course your Colonel asked me for the map of this school but I gave him a revised one. This is my secret passage. That's where I came back here and where I will leave" he finished and brandished his lash. Ed sat his teeth as he braced himself for the next hit. Where the hell was that stupid Colonel?

* * *

Roy just finished his report to General Grunman when Havoc stormed into the store. He looked up a bit annoyed and a bit worried.

"Has something happened, Havoc?" the man stepped closer as he answered.

"Nothing serious, Colonel. But Major Hughes said that you would like to know that the school ended sooner today. It seems that they had some kind of sport day and the children left not long ago" Roy stared at him. They agreed with Fullmetal on two o'clock, but if the school were closed then the boy had to come out from it. "Hughes said something about you had promised the boss, you will bring him shopping, chief" Roy nodded.

"Yes. It's just our luck. But why didn't the headmaster inform me? I asked him to tell me about every school event. That moron" he stood up. "I am leaving, Hawkeye. Stay for a while then you can go home. We will meet there. Havoc, you go back to the others and tell them that they are not required until night. Fullmetal will be with me" and he rushed out form the shop. He hurried toward the school, which wasn't far away. His mind was around the strange request of Fullmetal and around this whole mission. He got know more about the brat than he wanted to, but it was a good thing. It was easier to help somebody who you know better. He just hoped that Fullmetal didn't plan some mischief this time. He will strangle him if he did.

* * *

When Roy arrived to the school he was surprised that he didn't find Fullmetal outside as he expected. How could the boy stay there if the school was closed? And why? Somehow he had a bad feeling about this. It was strange. He rushed toward the door and it was closed. He didn't think about it too much and kicked it in. It wasn't a good door anyway. It could be easily broken in. And he wasn't in a patient mood. Something was off and he wanted to find Edward as soon as he could. But where could he be in the school? He was always in the library. But where was the library? Wait! Edward had told him something about the noise. Yes, he had said that he couldn't read in the library, because during mealtimes there was too much noise. Because the library was just above the canteen! And he had seen the canteen from outside. So he rushed toward that direction and when he found the stairs he ran up on them. He arrived to the library's door and tried to open it, but it was closed. Where could Edward be? Could he have gone home? No he wouldn't have done something that stupid. He knew that Roy will come for him. Maybe he was still in the school? Where could he find him? He hadn't seen him in the canteen. The headmaster's office? It was the only place he knew where was so he hurried that way. It was worth a check out.

His bad feelings were increasing as he was rushing through the corridors. He was now sure that something was wrong. Fullmetal would have waited for him in front of the school. He would have complained a lot about it but he wouldn't have hidden somewhere. He arrived to the door and he heard noises from inside. He was about to knock when a scream pierced through his ears. It was Edward. He didn't hesitate even for a moment. He put on his glove and kicked in the door. What he saw inside nearly made him sick. Edward was lying on the floor in the middle of a blood puddle. He had only two limbs and he was deathly pale. His eyes were partly closed and full of pain. The headmaster was standing above him with a lash and now he turned toward the door. Surprise was clearly on his face. Roy didn't have the time to assess the scene more. Fullmetal was seriously injured and that was enough. He fired towards the man wit alchemy but Sheeper dodged easily. The headmaster stepped toward him, jumped forwards and clapped on the floor. Water splashed on him and he couldn't avoid it. His glove became wet too and before he could have done anything a massive water wave hit him and smashed him against the wall. Then something hard hit him on the head and he fell on the floor. The man was before him with some kind of staff. It hurt like hell and that maniac hit him again this time on his chest. He had to break one or two of his ribs this time.

"It's lucky that I was prepared for visitors too. I was especially aware for you, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. You don't have any chance against me and my water" he laughed like a lunatic and meanwhile Roy was searching in his pockets for a second glove. Maybe it hadn't become wet. But a transmutation circle became activated and he was grabbed roughly and smashed against the wall again. He couldn't move from the pressure and something like a rope attached him to the wall as the water was attacking his face as well, surrounded him like some shell. He couldn't breath. He couldn't escape. It seemed that he will suffocate here. But no, he couldn't panic! Edward needed him! It had to be a way to do something.

* * *

Ed watched surprised as the Colonel kicked his way into the room. Was it already two o'clock? Was he so lucky? But then he watched in horror as the headmaster rapidly got into the winner position. The Colonel was too slow and he became useless from the water. He had to do something. He had to! But how? He was also useless without his arm. He couldn't do any alchemy. And he couldn't fight because he was so weak from the blood loss. Where was his damn arm? He looked around frantically and finally he saw it. It wasn't too far away from him. At least if it had been a normal case then it wouldn't have been. But he was so weak that it seemed as if it had been on the other side of the world. He tried to crawl toward it, but with only one arm and leg it wasn't easy. And he was so ridiculously weak and tired. And his body was aching terribly. But he had to move. Slowly and haltingly he managed to reach the arm and grabbed it. Somehow he sat up with a muffled wince, but luckily the headmaster was too occupied with the Colonel to hear it. Ed reattached his arm with a low whimper. It hurt like hell, but his whole body was like it had been on fire. He couldn't hesitate or stop to gather some power. The Colonel was choking from the water and Ed had to do something. He clapped his hands and transmuted the floor into some piles and one of them hit the headmaster. Sheeper fell backwards and his shoulder was pierced by the pile. The water finally disappeared and the Colonel got free. He coughed painfully and tried to keep his balance. The headmaster recovered fast but Ed transmutated again and destroyed the man's transmutation circles. The man stood up but he didn't have the chance to attack because the Colonel tackled him. Both of them fell onto the floor and Mustang punched the other hard at his nose. He didn't try to get a dry glove, instead he used just physical violence. But maybe it was better this way. It seemed more effective as the Colonel was clearly stronger than the other man. Mustang hit the headmaster violently and tossed him against the floor. The man seemed to loose his conscious and the Colonel continued to hit him until that really happened. But Ed felt himself relieved only when he rapidly roped the man's arms together. Sheeper was finally harmless. The headmaster, the lunatic murderer was finally harmless. Only then Ed let himself to fell backward and lay down. He was very tired, he felt his eyes closing. But the Colonel suddenly appeared next to him and gently shook him.

"You can't sleep yet, Ed. Please remain conscious" his voice was clearly worried as he was softly looking for injuries. Ed just groaned and felt himself more and more out. It was a long day and he really wanted to sleep. And besides everything hurt so it would have been so much better to just let himself asleep. But that stupid Colonel didn't let him. He shook him gently but it caused pain nevertheless. Didn't he see that he was injured? Why didn't he let him rest a bit?

"It hurt" he murmured complaining, hoping that the man would stop this nonsense. "Stop" he groaned as the Colonel started to peel him out of his bloody T-shirt.

"Sorry, Ed. I must see what he has done to you" Ed tried to open his eyes but everything was too blurry.

"Stop, let me be" he asked tiredly. "I am cold" the man didn't pay any attention and stripped him. Ed heard a hiss when the T-shirt was finally gone.

"Shit. How should I move you? You are bleeding heavily" the Colonel seemed like talking to himself.

"Hmm tired" Ed mumbled as he started to loose awareness.

Roy watched helplessly as Edward started to loose his consciousness. The brat saved his ass before and now he dared to faint on him!

"Edward!" he tried to bring him back to awareness, but in vain. It wasn't really surprising considering the kid's state. Roy nearly fainted when he finally got rid of that blood-soaked t-shirt and looked on the boy's torso. It was all bloody with fresh wounds which were caused by knife. There were also bruises on him and wounds on his arm and stomach too. There had to be wounds on his back too considering that the lunatic had been just hitting him there with a lash when Roy had arrived. The boy looked like hell with his pale face and blue lips. He lost too much blood already and Roy didn't dare to move him without some first-aid. Those wounds were bleeding constantly and with movements the flowing would have only become more fast. He couldn't let this happen. But there wasn't any bandage with him. So Roy threw away his jacket and tore his shirt off himself and then into pieces. The shirt was wet and wasn't really helping but he pressed the material against Edward's chest anyway.

"Ed, Ed… please open your eyes for me" the boy's eyes twitched for a moment as if Edward would have really tried to obey. But he couldn't succeed. "Ed, please. Do this for Al. You can't leave him, remember? He needs you" the boy finally opened his golden eyes which were clouded by pain. "You must press this against your wounds, Ed. I will carry you out, but you must press this against your wounds. Do you understand?" the boy's flesh arm was raised up hesitantly and was put on his chest. He didn't press it enough, but it couldn't be helped. Roy gripped Ed's shoulders and legs gently and lifted him with so much care as he could. The boy whimpered anyway and Roy watched helplessly as the cloth fell to the floor and blood was slowly soaking him as well. He didn't have time for sightseeing! He had to hurry! He finally moved towards the door with the motionless Fullmetal in his arms. He just arrived outside the corridor when he heard an excited shouting.

"Colonel? Boss?" Havoc turned towards them as he arrived from the stairs. He was followed by Hughes, Fuery and Breda. They were equally breathless as they stopped abruptly when they saw the pair of Roy and Edward. "Wha..a…"

"We don't have time!" Roy shouted angrily. "Havoc run and start the car! Hughes, there has to be a first-aid kit somewhere try to find it! Breda, Fuery, the murderer is in the headmaster's office. Arrest him and make sure that he can't use his arms. He is a dangerous alchemist" Roy panted as he ran as fast as he could with the weight of Fullmetal. It was a bit lucky that the boy was without his automail leg. He was easier to be carried that way. Fortunately his subordinates knew their job and everybody jumped into work recovering from the shock. Roy followed Havoc as fast as he could and after few minutes which were felt like hours they arrived to the car. Havoc was already behind the steer wheel. Roy gently laid Ed on the back seats, pressed himself next to him and tried to put pressure on the wounds. Havoc looked backward for orders.

"Wait a minute for Hughes" they needed bandages. There wasn't any hospital nearby. Fortunately Hughes was already running toward them with a box in his hands. He gave it to Roy and shut the car's door. "Go, go, go" Roy shouted as he opened the box and hurriedly got out some bandages and tried to fix the boy as much as he could in a minute in a moving car. The boy was breathing heavily, his cheeks were paler than before and his face was sweaty. Everything was red with blood nearby even Roy was, but he didn't pay any attention to this detail. The boy was dying and he had to keep him alive somehow.

"Don't give up yet, Fullmetal! Remember Al! He needs you. We caught the murderer. You even saved my sorry ass, so I have to return the favor. If you die now I would be indebted forever towards you. It would be really disturbing. You can't do that to me" the brat moved a bit and he tried to open his eyes once more. He succeeded only half way but it was enough. Now Roy knew that the boy was still with them and he will be fine. After all he was the Fullmetal Alchemist; they couldn't get rid of him easily. "Where is Falman?" Roy asked Havoc, who was annoyingly silent.

"We sent him to fetch Hawkeye. We knew that something was off. You were in the school for too long, Colonel" Roy nodded absentmindly. "Is the boss okay, sir?" the man's voice was shaking a bit. It contained the same terror as Roy felt in himself. They had never seen Fullmetal this beaten up before. Even after their failed transmutation the boy looked healthier.

"So much blood" Roy murmured with a heavy heart. "I arrived nearly too late."

" 'cause 're lazy" a very weak voice put in. Roy looked at the boy with awe. He didn't think that the boy could hear him.

"Just to inform you I was there half an hour earlier then we had agreed on" he tried to smirk but he couldn't change nor his worried expression neither his anxious voice. "I was just nearly too late to save your life, moron" the boy didn't answer and Roy thought that he lost his consciousness. It wouldn't have been surprising considering how much blood he lost. But a minute later he opened his eyes half-way again. He didn't really see with them but it indicated that the boy hadn't fainted.

"I saved you" he whispered tiredly. "Be more grateful… Bastard" Roy couldn't help but chuckled at this.

"Yeah, but I saved you first. You couldn't do anything before my arrival" the boy just grimaced a bit.

"Whatever" he stopped for a moment gathering his strength to continue. Roy should have stopped him but he was morbidly fascinated by the brat's will. "I saved you too… we are even" Roy smiled again at this.

"Deal, shrimp" the boy jerked at this a bit.

"Hey!" he whimpered reproachfully. Of course he couldn't give Roy his usual rant. He was barely alive, Roy reminded himself. He shouldn't have tired him more. "So cold" Ed muttered and Roy was pitied that he forgot his jacket in the school.

"Sh, we are nearly at the hospital. Just hold on a bit more."

"Don't wanna" Ed complained. He still didn't want to give up his objection against doctors. It was somewhere humorous. But this time he really needed medical attention. Roy saw that the bandages have already become red with blood. How could so much blood come out from such a little body? It was a real mystery for Roy. Suddenly Havoc stopped the car and Roy was already opening the door and then grabbed Fullmetal as carefully as he could. Havoc was already out, running toward the hospital and shouting for help. When Roy arrived to the entrance with the boy, a doctor and a nurses were already coming towards them and two men with a stretcher behind them. Roy put Edward down onto that and followed the staff towards the surgery. But a nurse stopped him there.

"Sorry, sir but you can't go in there. We will do everything for your son" and she disappeared before he could have protested. He just stood there for a minute staring at the door until Havoc grabbed him and dragged him toward the benches.

"Sit down, sir. You look like ready to faint too. Are you injured, Colonel?" At first Roy couldn't even comprehend the question then he shook his head a bit hesitantly.

"I don't think so" he murmured. He didn't feel any pain so he couldn't have any serious injury.

"But you are bleeding, sir" Roy looked at himself and he was really all bloody.

"It's Fullmetal's blood. I don't know how could so much blood come out from such a tiny body. Come on, he doesn't even have four limbs!" Havoc just stared at him with worry. It was unsettling. "I am fine really" he tried to assure him.

"But you have an injury, sir. Your head is bleeding" Roy touched his head and a pain hit him as he tapped a wound on it. Yes, that bastard had hit him on the head. And by the way now he was thinking about it he realized that his ribs were aching too.

"It's not serious" he tried to reassure his subordinate who looked at him like he could have dropped down dead in any minute.

"Every head injuries could be serious, chief" Havoc objected. "Hey" he stood up. "We need a doctor here. He has a head injury" Havoc shouted and a nurse rushed forwards them in a minute. She sat down next to Roy, looked at his head and softly fingered it.

"Ouch" Roy resisted with a wince.

"Please try to follow my finger, sir" she asked and she moved her finger before his eyes. "He is reacting slowly. He must have a concussion. I will fetch a doctor and a bed" she stood up and ran away somewhere. Roy didn't really give any mind to her. She came back some minutes later. "Please follow me" Roy stood up a bit hesitantly. Now he had a terrible headache and felt dizzy a bit. But Havoc helped him immediately. He grabbed his arm and didn't even let him until they arrived to the bed where Roy flopped down unceremoniously. A doctor came in too and looked him up and down.

"Are you the father of the boy, who is in the surgery now?" he asked sympathetically.

"I am…no… yes I am" after all now he was Ed's father, during this mission. Okay, technically it was ended, but he didn't want to explain the situation to the doctor.

"He was in a really bad shape" the doctor said pitying. "What happened?" he sat down next to the bed and looked into Roy's face scrutinizing.

"A lunatic attacked us" Roy answered honestly. "We are lucky that we survived" he added.

"Please follow my finger" Roy obeyed. "Do you feel dizzy or nausea?"

"Yes and no. What about Edward? Do you know something about him?" he asked worrying as the doctor softly poked his wound. "Ouch"

"Sorry. I didn't see him since he was brought into the surgery. But we have great doctors. They will help him. Have you lost your consciousness even for a moment?"

"No. I am fine" the doctor just hummed at this and turned toward the nurse. "Bring some bandage, antiseptic, anesthetic, needle and thread" the nurse obeyed and the doctor continued. "I must stitch it. It will hurt a bit. Besides you have a concussion, but you will be fine in some days" Roy nodded but it only hurt his head more. "Do you have other injuries too?"

"Only my ribs" the doctor poked him gently with a serious expression. "Ouch" Roy complained.

"At least two of them are broken. You will have to move carefully. It will be painful" he just shrugged. He could live with that.

"Roy!" Hughes stormed into the room with a desperate expression when the doctor was still working on his head. Hawkeye was on his heels with Falman. "How is Ed?" he asked while the lieutenant left him in the door and rushed next to Roy.

"Are you injured, sir?"

"Don't worry, madam. He will be fine" the doctor answered as he finished bandaging his wound. "He will need some rest, but he will be fine. But for the boy, he is still in the surgery. We don't know anything yet. Now the wound will be fine. We will have to change the bandage later. Now rest a bit. We will inform you as soon as your son come out from the surgery" and he left them.

"What happened? So Sheeper was the murderer? But why?" Hughes asked with disgust.

"I don't know the answers. When I arrived he was hitting Ed with a lash. I didn't ask questions" Roy answered with disdain. The memory still bothered him.

"But he knew from the beginning who we are. This is a disaster" Hawkeye added. "How could he manage to bring us to his school? Is there a traitor, or…?"

"No. I chose that school because the kid that was found before the base had attended that school. The bastard manipulated me" he should have killed that monster. No one would have missed him. They discussed the case until a nurse stormed into the room with a serious expression. Everyone turned towards her. Roy felt his heart was beating like crazy.

"The surgery ended. The boy will recover fully. We will bring him here to the empty bed, next to his father in ten minutes" she left and Roy heard that everyone let out a relieved sigh. The brat will survive. He wasn't Fullmetal for nothing after all.

* * *

When Ed came around he was in a white room. Where was he? He didn't die, did he? He just couldn't. But no, as the surroundings started to slowly make some sense he realized that he was in a hospital room. Not again! He hated hospitals. And he wasn't even alone in the room. They dared to put him into the same room with other patients. If he was really unlucky then his roommate had to be some whining kid with an overenthusiastic mother. He turned toward the other bed slowly. He was in lot of pain despite the numb feeling which indicated that he got some painkillers. He got back his leg, so he was intact again which relieved him a bit. When he managed to turned onto his side he laid his eyes on the other patient and he realized surprised that it was the Colonel. In a green hospital pajama and soundly sleeping. His face was pale and there was a white bandage on his head. Did he get some injuries during the fight with the headmaster? He wanted to ask him but in the same time he knew that the man needed his sleep. So he just stared at him trying to estimate the extent of his injuries and remember the happenings of their fight and what happened after that. Everything was so blurry. Somehow he had gotten his arm back and had used alchemy to save the Colonel. And after that the man had made Sheeper harmless. And after that… after that Ed had fainted for sure, because he couldn't really remember anything except the worried voice of the Colonel and some whispering about Al. Was he brought here by car? The Colonel started to stir as if he had felt that someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and looked back right at Ed. First he seemed sleepy and didn't really register the boy then he suddenly sat up.

"Ouch" he winced before he turned toward him again "Ed? Fullmetal, you are up?" his voice was relieved and Ed tried to answer, but his voice was hoarse.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Colonel?" he barely heard himself but the Colonel had to hear it because he chuckled at him.

"You know, Fullmetal you nearly died this time. You shouldn't worry about others. Especially not about me. I am the famous Flame Alchemist for reason" Ed just shrugged a bit irritated.

"If I remember correctly you couldn't really use your flames. And I asked you because of that turban on your head" the man chuckled again.

"I am fine, Edward" he emphasized it before he asked. "And how are you? Honestly" Ed thought about it for a minute. How was he really?

"Feel like shit" the Colonel stood up suddenly with a painful expression and walked next to him. "Are you sure you can stand up, Colonel?" Ed asked him.

"Of course. I am okay, just a bit tired" he sat down on Ed's bed next to him. "Are your wounds aching? You got a lot of painkillers" he put his hand on Ed's forehead.

"That's why I said I don't need shots. They have no use" Ed murmured. "I just feel myself numb and dizzy from them" he shook the hand down from his head.

"You don't have a fever at least. Do you need me to call a doctor here?" Ed protested immediately.

"Of course not" the man looked at him scrutinizing. "How long was I out?"

"The clash between us and that monster happened yesterday afternoon. You were out for more than a day. And you should rest more. You lost lot of blood" than the door opened and a nurse poked her head in. She broke into a smile when she saw that Ed was up.

"Oh, Mister Mustang, your son is finally up" she came in and didn't pay any attention to Ed's dumbfounded face. "How are you dear?" she came next to them watching him closely.

"He is in pain" Mustang's voice was somehow accusing.

"I don't need any shot" Ed stated immediately. "And I want this IV removed" he commanded.

"But you need that sweetie. It's some liquid. You are very dehydrated" she explained patiently. "I will ask the doctor whether I could give you more painkillers" the Colonel nodded at this approvingly.

"Don't let him suffer more than he has to" he asked the nurse and Ed noted surprised that he didn't even try to flirt with her despite she was a really beautiful one.

"Is he okay?" Ed pointed at the man a bit worried. "He is acting unlike himself" the nurse just smiled at him warmly.

"Don't worry darling. Your daddy is fine. He just has a little concussion and two broken ribs. But with some sleep he will be fine" Ed was ready to explode. He wasn't darling, nor sweetie and absolutely not dear. And Mustang wasn't his dad. Why didn't the man correct her? She knew his real name. The mission was ended. Then why? "Now try to rest a bit, both of you" she left with a smile and Ed was ready to scream.

"They thought that you are my son when we came in. I didn't have the energy to correct them. And it would be really pointless to do it now. Besides this question is really unimportant. At least we can share the room and you didn't get some strangers for your roommates" the man was scary as he was able to read Ed's thoughts.

"Fine" he shrugged at the explanation.

"That's all? You looked ready to explode before" the Colonel smirked.

"As you said it doesn't really matter. I survived the attack of a serial killer lunatic alchemist. I think I will survive that too if some stupid nurses and doctors think that you are my father" the man smiled again.

"I wasn't really worried about you. But I was a bit skeptical about the hospital stuff's survival" Ed just rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't kill harmless civilians just for fun" the man ruffled his hair still smiling.

"Of course you wouldn't. Now rest a bit, Ed. You will need to gather energy as soon as possible. Remember: we will even have to buy those sweets. And Al is already on his way towards here. So you have to recover fast" Ed just smirked confidently.

"I will be onto action again before you, Colonel" the man stood up smiling this time not with his usual smirk but with a warm and genuine smile.

"I don't have any doubts about this, Fullmetal. So I must rest too to get enough energy to be able to handle a hyperactive pint-sized alchemist" Ed took a great breath and then he exploded:

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN LOOSE HIM BETWEEN THE PINS?" he coughed a bit after his outbreak but after that he found himself laughing together with the Colonel who suddenly didn't seem to be that pale and exhausted as before.

* * *

**So the mission was ended. ****I hope you liked this story. If you did, or if you didn't please tell me what you think. It would help me with the future stories. By the way I think I didn't tell you, but this was my fist ever fanfiction:) And first ever story I write in English:) I am really glad that this many people read it. Thank you. And there will be a short (or knowing myself not so short…) epilogue. I will say goodbye then:)**


	14. Epilogue

**Note: Finally I finished this! I am so happy :D I am very busy now: I am starting a new school in another city, so I am moving and preparing etc. It was hard to remain alone with my little darling :) (it's my notebook…:D ). But if you are still interested here is the epilogue. I wanted to add this because I planned this out during the story :) And thank you for the reviews:**

**Angel362****, ****Raqueel****, ****manga-animelove****, ****ash892cute4u****, ****HitachiinTwin01****, major ed groupie, ****Purishirakun****, ****Dreamweaver56****, russletringhamlover, **

**Lazy Gaga****: sorry I am not good with the endings :S I tried not to be abrupt. **

**SilverMoon888****: thank you for the enthusiastic reviews:) It was very nice from you that you wrote after nearly all chapter:) I will correct that in the first chapter.**

**Maei13****: Sorry, I kind of forgot about Charles at the end. I concentrated too much on Ed and Roy. It would have been an interesting scene, but I wanted to finish the story there.**

**Soleil Avec la Pluie****: You will see All in this epilogue:) He is coming just for you! :)**

**Anonymous: thank you. About future stories: see the note after the end**

**deathwolfkitten****: thank you, I am correcting those mistakes:)**

**GrilledPeanutButter: Yes, the force is with me! :) And thank you for the cookies, I love them:)**

**AnimexoverCartoons****: thank you:) But it's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?:)**

**I love you all! :)**

**So here is the epilogue**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Ed and Al arrived back to East City in a stormy weather. There was a strong wind, it was raining and it was nearly as dark as if it had been night. It was also quite cold and Ed's automail ports were aching. And it was worse this time too than usually. Besides he was sneezing violently startling Al.

"Are you alright, nii san?" his little brother asked worriedly.

"Of course, Al. Don't worry so much" Ed answered easily. "I just want to arrive to the dorms as soon as possible" he murmured. "Everything is so freaking wet. I am fed up with it" he hurried angrily through the streets and Al followed him with a creaky sound. "And you will get rusty too" Ed shouted more irritated.

"You can fix it with alchemy in a moment, nii san" Al tried to cool him down, in vain. Ed just humphed absent mindly and massaged his aching shoulder.

"I hate the storms" he complained loudly and crushed into someone in the dark. "Can't you watch where are you going, dumbhead?" he murmured painfully as he fell backwards into a pound and colliding heavily with the street. The other also lurched backwards. But when he spoke his voice was familiar to the boys.

"Is it you, boss?" he stepped towards Ed and helped him up.

"Havoc?" Ed accepted his hand and stood up. "You should be more careful" he complained again.

"Sorry, boss. I didn't see you in the dark. What are you doing out in this weather?"

"We just arrived with the train. We are heading to the dorms, Mr. Havoc" Al chirped in brightly. "This bad weather is a bit…" he stopped when Ed started to cough a bit. "Are you alright, nii san?" Ed rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Of course, Al. It's just a cold. We have this rubbish weather since last week. It's excruciating" he rubbed his shoulder again tiredly.

"Hey, boss. Why don't you come to the Colonel's place? We are all gathering there for a little celebration" Havoc offered kindly. "It's closer than the dormitories. And you are also parts of his team. He would be happy" Ed just started to walk again angrily.

"No way I would go to the Bastard on my free will. What are you celebrating anyway?" Al sighed at this a bit resignedly while Havoc answered a bit taken aback.

"The end of the year, boss. Tomorrow the new year will begin, have you forgotten?" Ed just snorted fretfully.

"And why should I celebrate this? Tomorrow there will be nothing different. Everything will remain the same. We don't have anything to celebrate" and he hurried towards the dormitories without paying any attention to whether Havoc was following him or not.

"Come on, boss. A bit relaxation would be good for you and Al too. And it is closer to us. And warm. I am planning to make some hot chocolate too" Ed shrugged warily. He wasn't about to go and enjoy himself while Al couldn't taste or feel anything.

"No, we are heading home. I need some rest before we go on the searching" he stated firmly and Havoc sighed disappointedly.

"But, nii san. I really want to go" Al cut in. "It should be nice to celebrate a bit. And if it is closer to us then we could be in a dry place sooner" he pointed out. "The dormitories are much more further. I don't want you out in the rain more" he begged and Ed knew that he couldn't say no to Al. He never could.

"Are you sure you want to go?" he asked hoping that Al would change his mind.

"Yes. I really want to go" Ed sighed warily before turning towards Havoc.

"But I don't want to see a drunken Bastard. If he acts as a jerk we will go home" the second lieutenant just grinned.

"Don't worry. Hawkeye is also there and she is great in controlling the Colonel. Come, this way" and the boys followed him without another words.

* * *

Roy eyed the unopened bottle of wine with a contemplating look. If he drank more of this then Hawkeye would be angry for sure because it would be his sixth glass. But if he drank it then maybe he wouldn't really mind the seething lieutenant. And it was a party, why couldn't he enjoy himself? Just before he could have decided he heard a knocking at his door. It had to be Havoc. He was the only one who was late because of a date. But he wasn't late too much so it couldn't be a really successful date, Roy grinned confidently as he walked towards the door to open it. But to his surprise Havoc wasn't alone.

"Fullmetal? Alphonse? What are you doing here? I thought you will come back tomorrow" he eyed the two boys scrutinizing. They were soaked and ragged. Besides Ed had red nose and eyes. His cheeks were also flushed and he was just sneezing. "Come in, quickly. Before the whole house would cool down" he invited them in and Havoc grabbed the Elrics and dragged them in with himself.

"Oh, Ed and Al" Hughes shouted excitedly as he rushed to them. "You are soaked to the bones. Roy, you should give Ed something to change" Roy smirked at this.

"I think a shirt would be enough for a gown" Ed's face turned red as he shouted angrily.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD WEAR BABY CLOTHES?"

"Nii san" Al sounded exasperated. "Thank you Colonel, but we made the suitcase water-proof. Nii san has dry clothes in it" Ed just straightened himself smugly.

"So where is the bathroom, Bastard? Al you should dry yourself too" and he took out a towel from the suitcase.

"I will show you the way" Roy answered quickly. He didn't want an irritated Fullmetal roaming alone in his house. The boy followed him without further complaining. "Here we are. Try not to make too much mess, Fullmetal" he smirked as the boy stormed in groaning and shut the door loudly. Then Roy let himself to smile genuinely this time. He was glad that the boys were there with them. He saw them rarely and he had a very little chance to help them anyway besides giving them leads on the Stone. It was annoying that his youngest subordinate was the one who was away the most and his more affectionate feelings which had awakened during their joint mission were hurting him badly. He found himself more and more worrying about the boys' healthcare. But this night he could see whether the Elrics were alright.

He came around from his musings when he heard a groan from inside the bathroom which was followed by a coughing and angry cursing.

"Damn that stupid automail" it was followed by another painful moan and Roy leaned closer to the door.

"Are you alright, Fullmetal?" he didn't get any answer just some more groaning. "Honestly. I told you before to tell me if something is wrong" Roy tried to persuade the brat. He was worried, he couldn't deny it.

"It's just the weather" he barely recognized the boy's hoarse voice. Then it hit him. Of course! Fullmetal artificial limbs were always hurting him during these times.

"I am coming in" he didn't wait for an answer and opened the door before the boy could close it with alchemy.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Fullmetal shouted at him angrily. He was standing in the middle of the room and he already disposed of his red coat and t-shirt. He was currently fighting with his undershirt and it seemed that it was difficult to grab the cloth with his aching arm.

"Let me help you, please. I won't tell anyone" they stared at each other for a moment. "You are just hurting yourself needlessly this way" Ed still seemed unsure but then nodded hesitantly. Roy pulled up the undershirt and helped the boy to slip out of it. He was whimpering a bit and his face became embarrassed. "I hope the other clothes won't give you hard time" he tried not to sound mocking, but the boy looked affronted anyway. "Have a hot bath, Fullmetal. It will help a bit. Take your time. I will wait outside if you need anything" and he left, didn't want to humiliate the boy more.

"Is everything okay, sir?" Hawkeye was beside him at the moment he closed the door.

"Of course. I just asked Fullmetal not to make too much mess in my bathroom while washing himself out of the filth" Hawkeye nodded, but it was obvious that she didn't believe him.

"Won't you come back, sir?" Roy looked back at the bathroom door.

"I don't want to let Fullmetal roaming in my house without supervision. There is too big chance that he would destroy my home" Hawkeye nodded again.

"Fine. I will go back, sir" and she really left.

"Do you need something, Fullmetal?" he shouted in.

"No" the boy objected immediately.

"But tell me when you try to put on a shirt. I will help you. If you strain your automail too much then your hot mechanic will kill you in an instant" he heard groaning from inside and he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

After around ten minutes Roy heard the water stream stop. Then there were some little noises and suddenly a "whoomph" with a soft "ouch".

"Fullmetal?" he grabbed the door knob.

"Don't you dare to come in" he heard the angry voice of the boy. He surely fell because of his aching automail leg. He could hurt himself, but Roy stopped anyway. The boy was embarrassed because of his clumsiness. And he surely didn't want to be naked in front of his superior. So Roy waited impatiently for some minutes, before the kid whispered nearly inaudibly through the door. "Come in, if you want that badly" he obeyed immediately.

Edward was sitting on the brink of the bathtub only in his trousers and he handed a T-shirt towards Roy. "If you are so insisting, you can help" he murmured but he avoided eye-contact. Roy kneeled before him and gently helped his arms into the T-shirt. Then he grabbed a sweater which the boy brought in the bathroom with himself and helped him into that too. Ed was groaning a bit during the process.

"It's not moving" the boy looked at his limb with an angry face. "It's not moving the way it should" he muttered annoyed. "Nor does this" he straightened his left leg.

"Because of the weather?" Roy asked pensively.

"The ports always ache in bad weather. It's just worse this time because of that stupid asshole" Roy looked at him questioning. "I will tell you in my report. Now let it be" the boy asked and he agreed a bit hesitantly.

"Can you stand up?" Roy asked Ed worriedly. The boy nodded and a bit shakily he stood up. "Have you injured yourself?" this time Ed shook his head.

"No. Not too much at least. Only some scratches" he stepped toward the door limping a bit. But Roy was cleverer than try to offer him help. So he just followed the boy back into the living room where the others were. Roy rolled his eyes at the smoking Havoc.

"Don't smoke in my house, second lieutenant" the man put away the cigarette immediately. Edward hopped onto the sofa between the blond man and Al. "So wine anybody?" Roy offered the bottle which he had nursed before. The answer was some "Hurray" and "Of course" so he poured quickly to Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and Hughes. Hawkeye declined the offer because she was with a car and Gracia also didn't want to drink while she was tried to put Elicia to sleep. But it seemed that the little girl enjoyed herself laughing and toddling around the room. Roy's head already started to swim just watching her. Roy also poured to himself not missing the disapproving look of Hawkeye. "Fullmetal?" he offered the bottle to the boy whose eyes grew bigger than a saucer. Hawkeye's arm twitched menacingly while Havoc let out a strangled sound and Hughes started to protest immediately.

"You drank too much, Roy. Ed is far underage. You can't give him alcohol" Roy drank his wine without paying any attention to the irritated Hawkeye before he answered.

"I am sober. Far too sober" he shook his head. "But I think that Fullmetal could handle a bit of wine. It would warm him up, help with his aching muscles and help him relax a bit. I don't intend to get him drunk. I don't think that a half glass could cause any harm. What do you think, Fullmetal?" Ed just stared at him wonderingly. After a moment silence he nodded a bit hesitantly.

"I always wanted to try it out. But nobody would give me any" Roy nodded and he poured him a bit of wine. It was nearly a full glass, but nobody objected more. Maybe they understood the hidden message. Poor kid needed some painkiller and Roy couldn't come up with a better one.

"See. It's better if he drink with us for the first time then alone where he could get into trouble. Just drink it slowly Fullmetal. I don't want a drunken brat in my house" the boy eyed the glass a bit warily before took a sip as an experiment. He grimaced a bit but than drank a bigger gulp determinedly.

"Not that bad" the boy said bravely and everybody smiled at him fondly.

"You don't have to drink all" Hughes assured him. "Roy is really a bit drunken and his hand shook a bit when he poured to you" he teased Roy winking.

"Hey, you liar!" Roy complained and everybody else was laughing.

"Our little boss is growing up" Havoc blinked rapidly with an overdramatic emphasis. "Few months and he will be chasing after the girls too" Ed blushed noticeably after this and drank a bit more wine just to hide his embarrassment.

"I won't. I won't have time for such unnecessary activity" he mumbled and everybody laughed at this.

"Fullmetal, you bring shame on every man with such a speak" Roy admonished him smiling.

"Yeah boss. You can't die before you saw a really hot chick without his clothes" Havoc added grinning.

"Then you should live a really long life, Havoc" Breda added laughing and everybody joined him. "But he got some points, boss" he turned towards Ed who became beat red for some reason.

"I… I… then I can already die" he sputtered and drank off the rest of the wine. At his statement Roy nearly choked on his drink and Havoc spat out what was in his mouth.

"WHAT?" the second lieutenant shouted dumbfounded.

"It doesn't count if you saw your childhood friend nude when she was a baby, boss" Breda eyed the boy calculating. Roy still tried to find his voice.

"Or did you stalk on her?" Havoc asked grinning.

"I would never…" the boy's face became white as a chalk just from the thought. "Then I would be already dead" he muttered horrified.

"Yes, I can confirm this to you" Al added with a likewise petrified aura. That girl had to be really terrifying if she could frighten the two Elrics this much.

"Then who was that girl?" Havoc asked eagerly. Edward shot a scared look at Hawkeye before stubbornly fixed his eyes onto the floor.

"I can't tell you" he murmured. What the hell was it? Roy couldn't really understand. It was like the lieutenant and the boy had some common secret. But it was impossible. Havoc didn't miss the glance either and he exclaimed excitedly.

"What was that look, boss? You looked at Hawkeye! Do you know something we don't, lieutenant?" the woman looked at the second lieutenant with such a menacing look that the man fell down from the sofa. "It's no way it was you, is it?" he continued with a pale face. It seemed he couldn't stop speaking despite of the possible consequences. "Did you stalk on the lieutenant, boss?" Havoc turned towards Edward whose head became a strange purple color.

"No! It was an accident!" he screamed and then he looked at Hawkeye begging. "I didn't tell them anything" he assured her, but the woman's eyes promised immediate death.

"So you saw her without clothes?" Havoc bubbled with an impressed face. "Tell us everything, boss. Don't worry we will protect you. She is alone afte…" he stopped abruptly after a bullet missed his head with only a half inch. Havoc gulped audibly and everybody else prayed silently for his life.

"Edward" Hawkeye started with a deathly tone and the boy flinched violently. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. But if you tell them anything then I won't have a choice. Do you understand it?" Ed winced and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, madam. I won't tell them. But you don't have to feel ashamed. You are beautiful after all" Damn kid. Roy shouldn't have given him wine after all. Now he will have a lot of paperwork relating to the boy's funeral. Hawkeye's eyes twitched dangerously but after a moment tense and deathly silence she broke into a smile to everyone's astonishment.

"Thank you, Edward" the boy nodded satisfied. It seemed that because of the alcohol in his blood he didn't really sensed the mortal danger he was in. Roy had to do something. Luckily the others were wise enough to remain silent so they didn't aggravate the situation more.

"Lieutenant. Please don't mind him. He is drunken and doesn't know what he is speaking" he had to save the brat's ass. It was partly Roy's fault after all.

"Don't worry, sir. I know this. And I know who can I blame because of the situation" there was a predatory glint in her eyes which bothered Roy very much. Then the meaning of her statement finally hit him.

"I…I didn't think anything like this. And I didn't think that the stupid boy would become drunk just from a glass of wine. I just wanted to relieve him from his pain" he tried to save himself from a way too early death.

"As I thought. So he is in pain" Hawkeye narrowed her eyes satisfied as her muscles relaxed. Roy also felt a great relief. So he won't be murdered in his own home after all. At least not now. "His automails?" the woman asked as she touched Edward's forehead who protested wobbly.

"Hey, I am here, you know. And I am fine. I am not drunk and I don't have any problems" Roy just snorted at this and Hawkeye released the boy.

"As you think" Hawkeye said a bit warningly. "But than I have to kill you" Edward winced and looked at Roy exasperatedly.

"Just admit it, Fullmetal" he advised to the boy.

"I am fi… I am. Okay, I am a bit dizzy" he admitted reluctantly. Hawkeye looked at him expectantly. "Fine, fine. I am better now, but I was a bit cold and I have some problems with my automails" he said with a tortured expression. Hawkeye nodded satisfied. She knew that Fullmetal would never show any more weakness in front of them.

"Fine. In this case I will forget this night. But I don't want to hear about this anymore from any of you, is it clear?" she asked them threateningly and everybody answered with a terrified

"Yes madam." Roy had to think about again why did he keep her. She handled all of them like they were some naughty kid. "Then let's celebrate the rest of this year" she broke into a small smile and Roy immediately knew the answer.

* * *

"I am going too, chief" Havoc said watching the Hughes family getting ready. "I am bit tired after this long day and long year" he added pensively. It was after two o 'clock and it seemed that the party was over. Elicia was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms while Hughes was searching for her coat. Meanwhile Hawkeye tried to navigate the drunken Fuery towards the door.

"I will bring him home" she assured them. Falman was in her heels with far more sober face than the rest of the men and he was assisting a half-asleep Breda.

"We are going too, sir" he saluted and then waved good bye.

"What will happen to the boss, sir?" Havoc asked looking at the sleeping Fullmetal on the sofa. The boy was murmuring something in his sleep but aside from that he seemed to be peaceful.

"He will remain here, in my guest room" Roy answered without hesitation. He would never wake up the boy. It would cause too much noise for his current mind state. The second lieutenant nodded satisfied and then he said good bye too and left together with the rest of the team. So Roy remained alone with only the Elric brothers.

"Thank you, sir for letting us stay here" Al said gratefully. "But I could bring nii san home. We don't want to bother you" Roy shook his head.

"It's no bother at all. I don't need that room. Your brother can sleep in the bed and I will get a mattress for you" Al remained silent for a moment then nodded.

"Fine, Colonel. But nii san will be angry" Roy chuckled at this.

"I know, I know. But we will deal with the problems when they come" then he bent towards the sleeping boy and gently picked him up. The boy was so out that he didn't even twitch during the process.

"Are you sure, that the wine hasn't harmed him, Colonel?" Al asked concerned. "Like, isn't he in coma, now?" Roy could barely hold back a laughter at the childish question.

"Don't worry, Al. Nobody would fall into coma because of a glass of wine. And it won't cause any damage. For example many parents use a bit alcohol if their baby is too restless and they can't put him to sleep other way. Of course Gracia and Hughes find this barbaric" he chuckled. "Moreover, at the age of Edward I had already survived my first nasty hangover. And then believe me I drank much more than him" Al nodded relieved and followed Roy as he brought the sleeping Fullmetal into his guest room and laid him down onto the bed. "I will bring the mattress in a minute" Roy left the two boys alone for a minute.

"Here" he gave the big and soft object to the younger Elric.

"Thank you, Colonel. For everything. Nii san would never say it, but I am sure he is grateful too" Roy just smiled genuinely at this. He could hardly smirk smugly at the too polite and kind boy.

"I know, Al. He doesn't have to tell me. There are many things that don't need words" Al nodded and sat down on the mattress. Roy pitied him badly. It had to be really horrible that he couldn't sleep and had to sit in the darkness every night alone. "What happened during the mission? He said to me that not only the cold and wet weather hurt him" Al nodded.

"Yes. That rouge alchemist used electricity. It effected brother's nerve connection badly. I rarely saw him in so much pain. And it influenced the control of his automails" Roy hissed at this. It had to be a really unpleasant experience. Poor kid.

"And how long do you plan to stay in the city this time?" he tried to change the subject. Al didn't need to be more distressed.

"Only for few days. We came to give you the report and then we go to the Central. Nii san wants to search in the library. Of course only if we don't get another mission" Roy could have sworn that he saw a sly glint in those red eyes. "But while we are here nii san wants to visit Liam" Roy clinched a bit at this. Poor little boy got into an orphanage after his dad had been arrested.

"I don't think it's a good idea" he remarked and Al nodded.

"No it isn't. He hate nii san for what he did with his father. He thinks brother betrayed him. These meeting are very bad for nii san, but he just won't give up. He is so stubborn" Roy had to agree with this.

"But what are his goals with this? Redemption? Fullmetal didn't have any choice then. That man was a lunatic murderer" Roy still pitied that he hadn't killed that bastard after what he had done with Edward.

"Yes, nii san knows this. He only regrets that another child has to grow up without his father. We always bring some presents to Liam. But I wish he would finish this self-torture. That kid is… he is mourning. He knows that his father was a bad person but he can't forgive nii san. And I think it's understandable. It would be better for both of them if brother would stop these visits" Roy nodded agreeing. But he also knew that there was nothing that could convince a determined Fullmetal.

"I see. It's bad. But I don't think we could do anything about this. But Al, please in the future tell me if your brother is hurting. I want to know" and he wanted to help.

"Yes, Colonel. But nii san don't like showing weakness" Roy chuckled at this.

"He doesn't have to like everything, Al" he turned to leave. "Good night, Al. There are many alchemist books in my living room. You can borrow them if you want" and he left to get some sleep himself.

* * *

Ed woke up at the bright light of the sun. He opened his eyes tiredly but became more aware in a minute when he realized his surroundings. He wasn't in the dormitories. He was in a light blue, roomy bedroom, in a soft bed. He looked around frantically for Al. Where was his little brother? And where was he? He tried to remember what had happened and then finally he calmed down. Last nigh they had come to Mustang's house and they had celebrated. He had got some drink too. And then he had felt so tired. That was it! He surely had fallen asleep and they were still at the Colonel's. It wasn't a happy thought but at least they hadn't been abducted or weren't in a mortal danger. He sat up a bit cozily and rubbed his eyes. What time could it be? And where was Al? He stood up and walked to the door and opened it. He looked out but couldn't see anyone so he went on.

"Al?" he asked hesitantly.

"He went to the dormitories to bring you some clean clothes. Last night during the party, Breda somehow soaked your suitcase in beer. You should have closed it after you changed" Ed turned around immediately and came face to face with the sleepy looking Colonel. He didn't wear his usual smirk neither his uniform. And his hair was messier than ever. "Coffee?" he offered one of the cups he was holding. "I was just about to wake you up" he explained at the boy's questioning look.

"Thanks" Ed accepted the coffein bomb and drank into it immediately. It was as sweet as he liked it. It was a bit surprising.

"How are you? Do you have a headache? Are you dizzy?" the Colonel looked at him scrutinizing.

"No, I am fine" the man nodded.

"I hoped that you won't have a hangover from such a little wine. But you body is so small that I wasn't sure" Ed nearly jumped at him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD DROWN INTO A GLASS OF WINE?" the Colonel winced at the loud sound and backed away a bit.

"Jeez, Fullmetal. Don't be so dramatic. And please, be a bit more quiet. It's too early for this" Ed just glared at him so he sighed resigned. "And how are your automails? Are they better? Al told me what happened" Ed was a bit angry at his brother because he had blabbered to the Colonel. He shrugged uninterested.

"They are fine. A bit itchy, but nothing bad" the Colonel nodded satisfied.

"Al also told me who you are planning to visit today" Ed nearly dropped his coffee cup at this. At least Al shouldn't have told the man this. It wasn't his business.

"And what is that to you? I want to see Liam, so I will" he stated angrily.

"But you shouldn't" the Colonel said matter-of-factly. "And you know this. You don't help the poor kid with this. It wasn't your fault" Ed looked back at him irritated.

"I know this! It's not like that. I'm just… I'm just really sorry what happened with the kid. It wasn't his fault either and he is the one who suffers. It's not fair" he looked away from the man and drank the rest of his coffee. It wasn't the topic he would gladly discuss this early morning.

"Edward, stop torturing yourself. You won't help the kid any with this. I will keep my eyes on him and try to help him. With some sponsoring he will be able to have some better future than his father. With some…" but Ed stopped him.

"It's not your job! You have enough already on your plate. You should become a Fuhrer, concentrate on this and don't worry about everything else" the man was infuriating. Why did he try to intervene in everything? Ed could help the kid himself. He had money. And he already searched for schools which would be appropriate for Liam. The kid liked drawing and had a sharp mind. Maybe he could be an architect, or an artist. Or a teacher. Maybe an alchemist too. Ed will see him and help him to achieve his goal whatever it would be. "I will manage" he added quietly. The Colonel eyed him skeptically.

"Al told me it doesn't go so well. He said that Liam doesn't like to meet you. Then why would you…?" Ed groaned angrily.

"I will kill Al. It's not you business, Colonel. I want to help him, because his father can't. I know the feeling when there isn't anybody who you can turn to. Maybe Liam hates me, but it doesn't matter. I also hate you. But on the same time nobody helped me as much as you" the man looked back at him astonished. "I hate you because you made me the dog of the military. I hate you because you use me as a tool to achieve your goal. I hate your short joke and teasings. But without you I wouldn't have hope and Al also wouldn't have chance. You protected and helped us many times and now I know that I can count on you" it was an embarrassing confession, but he wanted the Colonel to understand. "I want to be you for Liam" he finished and silence followed the statement. The man looked into his eyes searching then finally he nodded.

"I understand. If you want this then do" he turned away. "Just remember always that you can trust me. If you need something, if you hurt or just need to talk to someone just tell me. You sure can be too sacrificing for your size" Ed's eyes twitched violently.

"Youuuu, I will so punch you one day, Mustang" he hissed.

"Your welcome, shrimp" Ed barely missed the man's head with the coffee cup but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

**End**

* * *

**So thank you everyone who read this story and opinions are always appreciated.**

**About future stories:**

**I have some ideas, but I have very little time nowadays. Besides the school I am in a trainee program until December. So I don't know when can I start a new story, or how often will I be able to update. I like writing so I will this is sure. Oh and I don't know which of my ideas should I start:) If you have any requests what kind of story you want from me you can tell me. Maybe they will help me to choose:)**

**Bye!**

**Nyedra**


End file.
